Crimson Hate
by Athena de la Luz
Summary: Crimson hate makes war...the mutants decide to take part in a war that will change the world, led by a mysterious woman who has affected them all, especially Logan. Chapter 15 UP! R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Her red hair was piled messily upon her pillow, as Jean tossed and turned in her sleep in an almost childish manner. Her eyes were tightly closed, as if immense pressure were building in her eyes, which she didn't want to release. Jean let out a little protest, without using a single word. It seemed that her ability to use words had been stunted, and she could only hear the words of the terrifying presence in her nightmarish dream.

_"Something is coming, little one."_

_"We will change the world . . . Forever."_

The mind's eye of Jean was suddenly filled with terrible flame and brimstone that rained down from the sky, and the land that had become lava, presumably at the hands of the terrible being whose voice rang in her head.

_"And there's nothing . . . nothing you can do to stop it."_

_"The world will soar into hell and brimstone..."_

Jean saw herself and Scott in this land of fire and lava, standing on the only piece of solid rock in the belligerent landscape. To her utter horror, a gigantic fireball of lava and fire soared towards her and her love-- and Scott pushed Jean out of the way to save her.

"No!"

Jean cried out in her sleep and woke up abruptly, only to find herself in the familiar walls of the room that she and Scott shared. Looking over at Scott's side of the bed, she was thankful that he was asleep; she knew that Scott would always be there for her, but Jean didn't know how to tell him about this dream-- and, more importantly, how he would react.

Jean crouched on her side of the bed and glanced at the time. It was about one in the morning, so she held her head in her hands, hoping that she might coax herself into getting a little more sleep. But even as she slowly slipped into the clutches of sleep, Jean heard the powerful, booming voice in her head.

_"Something is coming..."_

Running. She had done nothing but run . . . for, god, how long? She counted on her swollen and red paws the days. It wasn't for days, or weeks . . . she had been running for six months. Her fur, once pristine and clean, was now tawny and brown. She couldn't imagine that she could get so dirty, even after such a long journey. But she was, and as the young girl who had borrowed the form of a wolf journeyed discreetly through the wilderness of New York. Breathing in the combination of city and semi-natural air, the formerly white wolf sniffed her way to her desired destination.

Thankfully for her, the journey through the "wilds" of New York lasted only a few weeks, until she found herself beholding a sight she'd never thought she'd see; the pristine Academy of Charles Xavier's 'gifted' children. But even through another animal's eyes, the young girl knew what it really was; it was a school for mutants, those born with amazing powers that scared the human world-- but not those of her own, the supernatural world, filled with magic and demons of all sorts. The young girl was, in fact, a teacher at a supernatural academy in her home, called Xaphania. So she wasn't afraid, but rather very tired, when she approached the academy's front door. She smiled inwardly, knowing from experience that wolves couldn't smile, as she pictured what might happen when the person who answered the door saw that a wolf had rang the doorbell. But she jumped up briefly on her hind legs anyway, and rang the doorbell, becoming fully aware of the calluses on her legs and paws, and the blood and pus that oozed from them as she applied pressure on the doorbell-- which wasn't really a bell, she soon realized. It was a doorknocker, and the girl exhausted all of the power in her legs and feet while desperately knocking the metal against the fine wood of the door. _Xavier better answer,_ she thought to herself, slipping uncontrollably away from consciousness. _Or I better not change back._

But she would have no say over her own state of being, as the door was opened just as she was completing the third knock. Logan answered the door, wondering who would actually use the first door, since every other member of the X-men and Professor Xavier had gone out either for fun or business. To his great surprise, a bruised, bleeding, and dirty wolf fell on top of him. He could tell it was a female by its markings and the way it stood to "greet" him, but it was still heavy as it made him topple against the wall just opposite the doorway. Logan was about to gather it up in his arms, but then something happened that he would never forget, if he lived to the ripe old age of one hundred and five.

It changed into a woman. A rather young woman, in fact, with black and brown hair, and a face that angels would kill for—and had killed for, unbeknownst to him. But Logan blushed, and was further amazed at another attribute of the woman.

She wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing, aside from two necklaces around her neck that he couldn't take off of her. Logan winced as she lay in his arms, her neck encircled by two necklaces . . . they looked painful, coming dangerously close to hugging her jugular vein.

Logan swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on what he should do, as he could feel most of the curves her young, but still womanly body possessed. The girl, who looked about seventeen years of age (by virtue of her face), wrapped her arms about Logan's neck while following her subconscious instincts. Her skin was perfectly pale, and her mouth curiously close to his neck as she whispered, with a distinct British accent in her throat and voice, "Help me."

Her eyes narrowed painfully, and she dropped, unconscious, into Logan's arms.

Logan knew that he had to help her; leaving a naked woman outside wasn't exactly moral—not by anyone's standards. He decided to try to lift her; though he didn't know if he could. It wasn't that she was heavy-set, but that she was unusually muscular for a teenager. However, to his surprise, he carried the young girl quite easily. It was as if all of the extra weight that she had had while she was a wolf had just melted away. Smiling to himself, thinking, _I'm not old yet,_ he carried the girl so that her developed physique wouldn't be visible—to him, anyway. Logan didn't want to make the girl feel violated or anything of the sort when she woke up.

If she woke up.

Logan gently placed the girl on a medical table in the spookily quiet med bay. He placed her on her back, making sure that she would be comfortable. Blushing as he did so, Logan got some medical blankets for the young girl. He hoped that she wouldn't be cold—or feel that something awful had transpired when she woke up. He didn't want to think that this young girl had died—he didn't know her at all, but somehow he felt for her situation.

Maybe it was the fact that she was almost like him—a girl seemingly without a past, who wouldn't remember when she awoke. But Logan felt a brief moment of pity as he glanced upon her face; she was so young. . . . not a day over seventeen, it seemed. But she had gone through such hardship to come here—and willingly.

Logan smiled, and, leaning over her haphazardly covered body, planted chaste kisses on the girl's cheek and forehead. It was done in a fatherly way, though Logan hadn't felt that way about anyone since he brought Rogue to the Academy. But Logan was lost in the moment when he took the girl's hand, holding it for support. He couldn't say whether it was just for the girl—or for him as well.

But he didn't want to analyze anything he did—not at the present moment. All he wanted to do was to wait for the young girl to stir, and to help her more if he could.

He didn't even hear the roar of the X-jet as it landed outside the complex Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was blue and without a blemish; not a single cloud or sign of rain could be seen. Jean could only widen her eyes in awe and breathe in a fresh breath while she looked at the stunning day that spring had given them. The breeze ruffled her hair like the wind in a movie. She smiled to herself, and looked behind her as Scott got off the X-jet as well. Smiling at Jean and putting his arm around his love's waist, he kissed her cheek adoringly. "Isn't it beautiful outside? It's like . . .. Heaven." It was better than Heaven, but Scott couldn't find any words within his vocabulary that would do justice to the beauty of the wilderness around them (though they were now in Upper New York). The two smiled back at each other, knowing that Scott had poorly described the beauty of the day, but knowing what he meant nevertheless.

The Professor wheeled himself down the ramp of the X-jet, a careful and controlled smile upon his face. Though he had little occasion to spend time outdoors, Xavier loved doing it. He sometimes grew weary of the sterile air of buildings, structures made of steel and iron, and the seemingly never-ending grind of paperwork and training. Even if he was outside only because they had to walk from the X-jet to the Academy, Charles was glad for it. Calmly inhaling the air of the day, he made his way to the Academy, enjoying the beautiful scene around him but not wasting any time either. Turning his head and using as much peripheral vision as he possibly could, Xavier could just see that, behind him, Scott and Jean were taking time to enjoy the outdoors . . .. as well as Rogue and Bobby.

Rogue couldn't look around her at the temperate weather and not remember her home. She was filled with homesickness in a moment, but then she felt the gentle caress of Bobby's hands around her waist. He kissed her briefly, and the thought of him willing to endure pain just to tell her how he felt clutched at her heart for just a moment. "Look," her accent even more apparent, as she pointed to get Bobby's attention. His careful blue eyes followed Rogue's fingertip, to a beautiful yellow dandelion. Smiling mischievously, Bobby plucked it out of the ground. She let out a little gasp, knowing that the flower would die, since Bobby had plucked it from the life-giving sustenance of the Earth. Then he surprised her; putting his hand around the flower, he encased it in a beautiful icy crystal. "For you, my dear," Bobby said, bowing a little bit in front of a simply delighted Rogue. She smiled and moved towards his hand to kiss it . . . but then she hesitated. Rogue cared about Bobby—more than anyone else she had ever cared about, and didn't want to do anything that would hurt him. But Bobby wanted to be close to Rogue, and didn't care about any pain he might have to endure. Leaning his face close to Rogue's and concentrating on his ability to freeze, he kissed her both chastely and passionately. Rogue pulled away gently, after two or three minutes of bliss, and exhaled a brilliantly blue breath. Smiling at Bobby, who smiled back, she tugged at his t-shirt, wanting him to follow her back to the Academy. Sadly, she remembered some homework that she needed to do, and knew that Bobby had the same waiting back in his room. They laughed together, feeling light and weightless in the spring weather.

Kurt smiled. He had already seen a few springs, but their beauty was still a miracle of Mother Nature in his eyes, compared to the harsh winters of Eastern Europe. As he teleported off the X-jet, he felt something stir within him as he saw the pairings of mutants in the fresh sunshine. Kurt felt that something from his past might have returned, or that some mystery might suddenly be solved today. Nevertheless, he followed the apparently chipper Professor Xavier back to the Academy. Smiling and feeling the warm spring air brush across his face, Kurt turned to see Storm.

She was carrying an assortment of bags and parcels. Storm hadn't been on a boring errand in the X-jet; she had just come back from a trip. While she had told all of the X-men she needed to go on a trip just to get away from all of the hustle and bustle, Storm went on a trip to sort out all of her feelings—especially her feelings for Kurt. She didn't know if they were friends, or if he wanted something more. Storm didn't even know if she really wanted something more—it was just that she couldn't stop looking at him, entranced by his startling features, when no one else was looking. The confused Storm had hoped to come to some resolution by making this leisure trip; alas, after the three weeks of soaking up the sun at a tropical resort in Cancun, Storm had come to no ultimate resolution.

Regardless, she knew only one thing—she and Kurt would always be friends, whether they wanted to pursue something further. Time would only tell if that would happen . . .

Storm smiled as she came into the view of the other X-men, waving and smiling broadly at their fresh-faced friend. Looking up into the sky as she approached Professor Xavier's surprisingly fast wheelchair, she decided that she would enjoy the bright spring

day, and leave all of her troubles on the backburner of her inner consciousness.

Logan found that he had dozed off for a bit; he had leaned forward and lay his head on the young girl's stomach, the only bit of smooth, uncovered flesh on her. Lifting his head, Logan smiled as he noticed that her breaths were becoming more noticeable. He could count the seconds as he saw her chest rise and fall with the sound of her breath. Looking at her face, he sighed as he thought of the charming beau she must have left behind, wherever this mysterious woman might have come from. His eyes traveled down from her face to her neck, where the two necklaces she wore had remained, as sturdy as a noose would have been around her neck.

His hand soundlessly moved from his lap to her neck, as he fingered the first of the two necklaces. It was comprised of three pendants; one of them was a daunting white wolf with red ruby eyes, another was a black rose made out of iron in three-dimensional fashion, and the other was of a remarkably small violin. The violin even had a small bow and strings that squeaked when he tried to play the small instrument.

When Logan was fooling with the toy violin, however, the young girl stirred. She lifted one of her hands to rub her eyes, and her mouth opened to yawn. Logan let go of her necklaces, regretting that he had never had the chance to examine the second one, and stepped back to let her find her bearings in a new and strange place. However, Logan was utterly confused as he heard her call, like a child with a thick British accent, calling a friend's name, "Professor Xavier Are you here? I must be inside the Academy by now . . . the last thing I remember is collapsing at the door." Her eyes were still closed, but when she opened them, Logan was horrified to see that her eyes were black with startling red rims around the pupil. Instinctively, the claws that lay in wait within his hands deftly slid out. "Who are you?" Logan said, with a bit of anger and disbelief in his voice.

The young girl started to stretch her body out, feeling as if she had left her body and just now returned to her familiar skin. Noting with embarrassment the blankets that had been used to cover her unclothed body, she turned towards Logan. Without fear in her strange eyes, the girl pondered Logan's claws, which were ready to strike at any time if she did anything that would suggest she was an enemy. Smiling, she said, "You must be Wolverine—I mean Logan. Professor Xavier and my father have both told me a lot about you." Reaching out with her left hand, she gently touched the blades in Logan's left hand. "Cool." She said, a childish excitement pulsing through her veins.

Logan brushed away her gentle touch, so like a child's, and repeated his question, with a bit more annoyance in his voice, "Who the hell are you?"

Amusement fluttered through the eyes of the young girl, as she tilted her head to one side playfully, and responded, "The name's Athena. My father is a great friend of Professor Xavier, and I came here to ask him a few questions, and get some help . . . which is none of your business, as of yet. I would offer you my hand in a handshake, but those claws can really cut flesh . . . as I know from experience." With that, she punched the empty air . . . and claws that were almost identical to Logan's sprung from the hands of Athena. Almost as quickly as she had unsheathed them, Athena then slid them back into her hand.

"What the . . .?" Logan was astonished. He hardly knew what to say, and almost as if Fate was playing with him that day, Kurt, Storm, Scott, Jean, Bobby, Rogue, and Professor Xavier came into the medical bay, having heard Logan's voice and its characteristically rough tone. However, rather than mass confusion upon all of their faces, an amused and welcoming smile spread across Professor Xavier's face. Wheeling himself over to Athena so that he was right next to her table, Xavier took her hand in a manner that was not unlike that of a father's. "Why, Athena, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you for several more months. Lupin only called me two months ago, saying to expect you around winter!" Xavier's face spread into a friendly grin, as he remembered the truly childlike girl he had met so long ago— and how much she had changed within to become this truly remarkable woman lying before him.

Athena slid off the medical table, careful to leave all of the blankets that were covering her body perfectly in place. "Professor, you forget that it's been a long time since I've seen you last. As well as the fact that my father tends to be a bit forgetful." she spoke in a playful tone, smiling brightly at the Professor, who she saw almost like a distant uncle across the great pond of the Atlantic Ocean. "I actually left a little less than six months ago. You would be appalled at all the people who choose to ignore and deny assistance to someone like me. I had to go the whole way in wolf form—except for the boat ride, of course." Xavier was warmed by Athena's radiant enthusiasm, as well as the adorable British voice, and remembered his great friendship with her father, and how much this girl was like his niece or something of the like.

"Come," Xavier said, "let me get you some clothes— I believe your things came just yesterday. Of course, you'll need time to rest, and Goddess forbid we forget to feed you, poor girl." She smiled at him, but she quickly bit her lip and turned back to the stunned X-men, saying meekly, "Don't you think you should introduce me to everyone else, first? I would feel terrible if I were staying in such a mansion as this and not be acquainted with all of the people who live in it." Athena said in a proper British manner, but she soon found that Kurt had ran towards her in a friendly manner and started to hug her. "ATHENA-SAMA!" Kurt said, with his thick German accent. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since you came to Munich!" Athena was as thrilled to see Kurt as he had initially been astonished to see her. Hugging him tightly, she cooed," Oh, Kurt, I'm so glad to see you again, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to get back to Germany for so long. Things have just been so crazy at Xaphania . . . what with grading papers, and maintaining my rank as well. You know how things are."

Kurt smiled brightly and as widely as he could. "Of course, Athena. Don't you worry about a thing. You probably want your things, right? I could get them . . . " Kurt stole a glance at Xavier, asking in a non-verbal manner if he could go up to the Professor's office and get Athena's clothing bag and her other bag. The Professor smiled slightly, nodding in the affirmative. With that, Kurt raced upstairs in an excited hurry, teleporting as fast as he could, making Athena remember her old friendship with the German mutant that she hadn't seen for so many years. Xavier echoed Athena's smile in his face, and continued, "Well then. Let me introduce you to everyone. We'll be delighted to have you, and I know you'll love it here." As the Professor proceeded to introduce all of the X-men, they each stepped forward when their name was called, shaking Athena's hand warmly and offering their welcome. "This is Storm, who can control the weather; Jean, who has telepathic powers; Bobby, who can create and manipulate the cold and ice; Rogue, who can borrow powers; Logan, who you already have met; and Scott, who—" Not wanting to embarrass Scott, because she knew that his power was at the expense of natural vision, Athena said, "Professor, my father never said that you liked to show off your students. If you don't mind, I'd like to know more about the people, and even less about the powers." Xavier smiled as Athena stepped forward of her own will, and introduced herself to her various hosts, making eye contact with all of them. "Well, I just want to say thanks for all the hospitality. The name's Athena and I'm a teacher at the Xaphania Academy near London. We don't deal with mutants, but certainly not with humans. My father, Lupin Solcannis, is a great friend of the Professor's. Lupin. . he's a werewolf, and the good Professor helped him see his condition as a blessing rather than a burden. It's because of him that I'm here, successful in ways that I could not have foreseen. So, please, if there's anything I can do to help, I would be happy to help." As she finished that sentence, Athena looked last at Logan, who seemed to capture her with his smoky brown eyes. Swallowing nervously, Athena managed to draw her gaze back to the rest of the X-men. She waited for some gesture from her new hosts that would help her feel more welcome. Jean stood forward first, smiling, and hugging the young girl as if they had been friends for ages. "Welcome to Professor Xavier's Academy. Hope you like breakfast . . . that's the one meal we always have around here. Mutants love their breakfast, don't you know?" Athena giggled along with Jean, which made all the rest giggle in turn. But as Jean placed her hand on Athena's bare and cold shoulder in a friendly gesture, Jean almost jumped back at what she saw.

It was the voice from her dream . . . and a brief glimpse of the terrible dreams that she had been having over the last few days.

_"Something is coming..."_

Jean gasped and stepped back from Athena, letting go of the young girl's shoulder. She had to blink a few times to gain her bearings again, and the new guest at the Academy was the first to notice Jean's troubles. "Jean?" Athena said, in a concerned tone. "Are you alright?" Athena also noticed that Scott's face had suddenly been lined with feelings of worry in its wrinkles. Gently holding her new acquaintance by the shoulders, Athena said her name reassuringly. "Jean."

"I'm just fine. Just a headache . . . " Jean said, smiling uneasily. Athena smiled, almost like a sister to Jean already, saying, "Well then, we better get you some Advil or Tylenol. But we'd probably be better off giving you Advil. Tylenol is bad for the liver." Almost as if she lived there, Athena proceeded to walk off to the upstairs rooms. Just as she reached the bottom of the staircase, Logan grinned as he threw Athena a nicely crafted leather jacket that would keep her decently covered from the prying eyes of Xavier's newest students. Almost simultaneously, Kurt had finally teleported back with Athena's bags, which had been delivered the previous day or so. Smiling and thanking Kurt, Athena took her bags with ease, also helping Jean up the stairs to get some medicine. _She's strong,_ Logan remarked to himself as he followed the rest of the X-men as they went back to their rooms, and to help Jean—if she needed any other person's help besides Athena's.

Jean looked to the charitable woman helping her with a bit of uneasiness in her telepathy, and pulled both her mouth and spirit into a smile, if such a feat was possible. But she couldn't help but think—she had gotten that wretched vision when touching that girl. And, after all, the vision had said that 'Something was coming'. No one—or no thing—like Athena was liable to ever come to the Academy again. So . . . was it possible that this girl could be her salvation? Could Athena be the reason that she suffered . .. . could she be the one causing the dreams?

But as Jean looked into the warm, however marginally demonic, eyes of this apparently young girl, she couldn't see any way that this girl could cause anyone pain. She was too innocent—too full of kindness. _I'm being excessively paranoid . . . _Jean thought to herself. _My dreams are probably just that. . Dreams. I'm being sillier than the children are at breakfast._ Smiling mildly to herself and letting Athena help her up the stairs, Jean thought of the new friendship that would surely blossom between she and this woman. _I haven't had a girlfriend in so long . . . I wonder how she likes to have fun?_ Jean thought of all the fun and memories they would likely have together, even if Athena's real home was near London. They could have a long-distance friendship . . .. but Jean knew she had to know this young girl better before making her a best friend forever. She decided to just conquer the long set of stairs first.

Professor Xavier watched as Athena was followed by the rest of the X-men as she walked up the long stairs, helping Jean, and holding her two bags as well. Though his heart was warmed by the sight, he was terrified by the question that popped into his mind:

_Where is that poor girl going to sleep?_


	3. Chapter 3

Though all of them had climbed up the stairs of the Academy (the Professor having taken the elevator), only Jean and Athena went to the bathroom at first. Athena was always a bit cautious about living in a new place and finding her way around things, she was delighted at the openness in design of the Academy.

As Athena carefully found the bathroom that was normally used by the X-men, who, in general, also were the faculty at the Academy, she let Jean sit on a stool near the medicine cabinet and mirror. Leaving the door open halfway, she carefully rummaged through the cabinet before finding that there was not a single pain reliever to be found-- not one for a headache such as Jean had, anyway. Sighing, Athena turned to Jean and said, "Sorry, Jean, but it looks like I'll have to make you a painkiller. Don't worry-- I've done it before. But do you mind if I get dressed first? I'm beginning to feel more than just a little cold." Jean smiled, saying as she held her head, "That's just fine. It's quiet here, so there'll be no chance for my headache to get any worse."

Athena smiled back at Jean, and started to open up the smaller of her two bags. Both were black, but the bag, which held her clothes, was sleek and compact, unlike the other bag, which was long and bulky. Carefully sliding the other bag off to the side, Athena pulled out a set of underwear, and a simple t-shirt with some sweatpants. As she set aside these simple clothes, Athena kicked aside her first bag, and slowly started to take off the medical blankets that had covered her body, along with the leather jacket that Logan had given her.

When Athena finishes adjusting her clothes, she slides her two most precious necklaces under her shirt, so that they remain unseen, and takes a comb from her bag, starting to comb her hair. She struggles a bit, as her hair has gotten tangled and damaged after a long journey. However, when the young girl finally finishes, the luminous color of her hair is revealed-- long black tresses with stunning burgundy highlights.

"I like your hair," Jean says, wishing she could have had hair like Athena's when she was her age. It was so long, and almost touched the middle of the young girl's back. "Oh, thanks. I grew it out when I was younger, and just liked this length. I got the highlights when I turned 17. They're a kind of rite of passage, where I come from, and different colors in your hair mean different things. It's not . . . real, of course, but the color I got means that I'm a born hunter. Lupin said I should get it because of how relentlessly I've been working to achieve my dreams." Athena smiled, a part of her proud of what she truly was-- and another part hating that she had to keep it a secret from everyone at the Academy, except the Professor, of course. She knew she had to though; what Athena was was commonly hated and feared in the folklore of humans, and often a killer. How could she convince these people that she wasn't a beast without hiding it like this? Athena sighed for a bit, hating the necessary for a split-second, and then crouching down to go through the other black bag that had come with her clothes.

An unexpected knock came at the door, and the doorway slowly creaked open to reveal a rather happy Logan. Looking first to Athena, he felt relieved when he saw that she was finally wearing clothes. He didn't how he would feel if the young girl had continued to walk about almost naked-- he blushed for a minute, but then spoke in a jovial and friendly tone, "Hey, Athena. You feelin' better?"

Athena smiled back, looking up at Logan as she removed several bottles and potions from her bag. "Yes, thanks to you. If you'd have left me at the doorstep, I'd probably be dead. On the way here, I could smell some creatures that would have liked to eat an exhausted carcass like mine. But I owe it all to you." Athena's eyes shined, as she couldn't help but admire Logan's frame. He was much older than her body was, but she still admired his muscles and strong arms, which she could imagine holding her passionately. She could also tell now that he had just recently shaved his sideburns, which meant that he smelled of sandalwood and musk--truly like a man. Athena smiled to herself, scolding her wandering eyes-- what was she doing, admiring a man like Logan when she had a dashing love, Lestat, who was just like her and understood her so well? _Greedy Athena,_ she laughed at herself, smiling a bit on the outside as she removed the biggest galvanized pan in her bag. Rising from her position, Athena pulled over a cushioned seat for Jean, and put her largest pan in the bathtub.

"Sit here, Jean." Athena said kindly, and Jean replied with a friendly nod. As she sat on the chair that Athena had offered her, Logan stood behind her, looking to see if Jean was only suffering from a headache and nothing else. When he was sure of her health, he looked upon what Athena was doing. If she could shift her shape into that of a wolf's, he couldn't wait to see what other abilities she had.

"Blessed be." Athena whispered, so that Jean and Logan could barely hear her words. Sprinkling a bit of ash around the perimeter of the bathtub, Athena then threw the remainder into the cauldron. As a series of sparks flew up as a result, Athena picked up a sizeable bottle of water, and poured it slowly into the cauldron-like container. "May the spirit of Apollo be here with us, aid us, and help us each in His own way in our own lives." Athena raised her voice, and a soft white steam arose in the air just above the cauldron, just as Athena emptied the bottle of water into the pot. Taking some lotus petals and another golden substance, which was utterly foreign to Jean and Logan's eyes, but smelled like a piece of Heaven, Athena carefully added them to the pot, which had just begun to gently boil of its own accord. She kept her eyes on the pot as she carefully went through her back to take out a few more ingredients: a very dry piece of snake skin, a small bag filled with a curious black stone that was transparent in the light, unused incense, and a knife carved with intricate and beautiful designs. Athena first added the black stone and unused incense, which apparently caused the mixture to boil with more intensity. Putting the snake skin and knife aside, she lifted her hand so that it wavered just above the boiling cauldron. Closing her eyes, the cauldron seemed to boil faster and faster as Athena concentrated.

"I would stand back, if I were you," Athena said to Jean and Logan, only slightly opening her eyes towards them as she spoke in a stern, but not unkind, tone. Both of them thought it wise to listen to the young girl, and they listened just in time-- Athena's eyes burst open, as the cauldron was just about to overflow into the bathtub. She threw in the snakeskin, and quickly cut her palm to let a little blood into the concoction. Now that all of the ingredients had been added, Athena moved away, almost as far from the bathtub as Jean and Logan were. Soon enough, to Jean and Logan's great relief, the mixture only had a minor explosion before settling down, all of the ingredients having mixed into about two cups of a strange concoction with a strange purple hue. It shone with a bright luminosity, and Athena smiled at her efforts. Moving closer to the bathtub, Athena put her the palms of her hands together, and closed her eyes, a happy and satisfied smile upon her face. "May Apollo bless this solution, and make all of its drinkers well in their ailments of the brain and mind. I am but a humble servant of His will, His goal to cure the world of disease. Now, I will deliver this medicine unto its proper recipient, and I restore the will of Apollo to His rightful resting place. Zeus give glory to Apollo, and all those who aid the human race." Athena exhaled, and simultaneously parted her hands and opened her eyes. As she did so, the solution maintained its purple color, but the luminosity was gone-- as if it were something merely man-made, and not with the help of magic and Gods. Digging through her bag once more, Athena found a silver chalice that she had brought with her from home. Using the chalice as a ladle, Athena scooped up some of the solution into the chalice, and handed it to Jean.

"Here, Jean. This will make you feel a lot better. I promise." Athena gently handed the chalice back to Jean, making sure that she had grasped it firmly before letting go, so that she could put away all of the ingredients that she had left from conducting this simple recipe. It had been one of the first recipes that her father had taught her, long ago. For, in truth, Lupin was only the adoptive father of Athena-- the name of Athena's true father wasn't spoken very often. Not since Lupin had taken the girl he wished was his biological daughter into his loving home, and his two sons accepted her as their older sister-- though one of them was older than her in his physical appearance. Nevertheless, Athena was grateful for everything and all the opportunities she had been given, and she never wasted an iota of information or a gift. As far as Athena was concerned, she would keep using the practices that her father--secretly the last descendant of a line of powerful mages-- had taught her. Athena imagined that her eyes must have been shimmering a gray hue, when she thought of her long and complicated history, as she watched Jean, who first smelled the foreign drink. She then drank it, licking her lips in satisfaction as she gulped down the whole concoction in only two gulps. Athena had just finished putting away the unused materials when she accepted the empty chalice from Jean.

"Did you like it?" Athena said, with a smile, knowing from experience that the potion she had made was rich in flavor, and tasted almost like manufactured ambrosia.

"Liked it? It's better than Heaven! Did you use magic to prepare that?" Jean asked excitedly, as Logan, still standing behind her as he observed both Athena and Jean since he had come in, smiled in restrained excitement. They truly had a person who could use magic in the house, and, what's more, she seemed to be a benevolent person. Logan had always seemed to think that magic was used to deceive people, and not help them, but he started to wonder after seeing Athena and her medicine. Granted, his mind wasn't changed, but he certainly was thinking of how he might be wrong about magic and its purposes. Logan smiled at Athena, now not so frightened by her black eyes rimmed with a blood-like red, and saw a woman there, in the eyes of the teenaged child. In return, she was also captivated by his brown eyes; Lestat, Athena's love, had bitter black eyes like she did, which seemed to indicate that the person's soul had become black inside. Athena liked the look of Logan's brown eyes; though a tough, muscular, and tormented man was visible at the surface at the surface of Logan's psyche, Athena knew that a kind, gentle man lurked within, who could love and be loved, and whose feelings were just as vulnerable as the next person's. However, Athena forced herself to draw away and look back at Jean. Smiling at her apparent new friend, Athena asked, "Does your headache feel any better?"

"It does, actually. Already. . it does. Though I think I should go to bed, and give the medicine some time to work." Jean rose from the place where she'd been sitting, and Logan and Athena bid her a good rest. "If you start feeling bad again, I have one cup more of medicine. Come find me, and I'll give it to you." Jean gave Athena a friendly hug, to thank her for her kindness, and left for her and Scott's bedroom, which would afford her some rest.

Athena gulped as she realized that she and Logan were left alone. She didn't want to frighten and confuse him by just looking in his eyes, so she crossed her arms, packed the rest of the things away after cleaning the cauldron and storing the rest of the medicine in a glass cup she had also had sent to the Academy. Athena put her bags together, just under the sink, when Logan said, in a gruff manner, "Professor Xavier wanted to see you. He sent me to tell you that we need to figure out where you'll be sleeping while you're staying here." Logan picked up Athena's bags, in spite of her protests of how she hated being treated like a lady, and continued, "He's just outside in the hall. Go on." Athena, hating that Logan was carrying her bags, followed his directions anyway.

The rest of the X-men were with Professor Xavier when Athena emerged with Logan from the bathroom, now fully clothed to Xavier's delight. "Athena, are you feeling better?" Xavier said, and Kurt could have asked that question with the look in his eyes as he glanced at Athena.

"Yes, much better, thank you. No longer so cold." Athena grinned, responding to Xavier's question full of worry with a bit of humor and a chuckle. Xavier smiled back, happy to see that his niece's wit had fully returned. "Now then, my dear, we need to figure out where you'll sleep while you're staying in my Academy. You very well can't stay with any students; Heaven knows they're teenagers and need to have a bit of privacy." Turning towards the X-men, he asked them, "Is there any one of you that can afford to give Athena a bed, even a space on a bed? She is practically my niece, after all, and I would like her to be comfortable while she is staying with us."

The X-men looked at each other, asking themselves and their friends if they could afford to give the girl any such space. Scott and Jean only had one bed in their room, which they shared; Bobby and Rogue, while not living together, were both students and often worked late nights, which they knew would disturb Athena; Kurt and Storm both barely slept, Kurt spending nights either in the Danger Room, honing his technique or just reading and enjoying the silence, Storm spending most nights correcting the endless piles of papers that accumulated over the week (she had always been sort of a procrastinator).

Logan knew all this, and knew that he could afford space to Athena. He didn't use his bed that much; most of the time, he didn't feel like sleeping. However, when he did sleep for an entire night, he was a sound sleeper. Also, he felt that he had some connection with this girl--for one, he now was almost attracted to her by the dramatic color of her eyes.

"I could let her stay in my room," Logan spoke up, knowing that the other X-men were counting on his selflessness in that moment. "Would that be okay with you?" Logan said, looking kindly upon Athena.

"That would be just fine, Logan. Thanks. . Thank you." Curtsying in front of Logan, he chuckled as he returned her feminine gesture with a bow. "Will this be okay with you?" Athena looked at the man who was almost like an uncle to her earnestly, hoping that he was satisfied with this arrangement. "Yes, that will be wonderful. Now go, go unpack and put your things in your room." Athena nodded while looking at Xavier, smiling as she glanced upon Kurt before turning back to head off to Logan's room. As they see Logan and Athena carefully head off to Logan's room, they each go to their own rooms for some well-earned rest and relaxation for most of them-- but in Storm's case, she would have to tackle the papers that sat in her "IN" box on her desk. As she gently sighed, Storm, as the other X-men could feel, that life was finally beginning to return to normal at the Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan was beginning to notice the weight of Athena's bags upon his shoulders, though he wouldn't let her see it. He didn't want her to feel sorry or bad for him; Logan wanted to get to know the woman he had seen in those eyes of hers, and not see her look of pity or sorrow directed at him. He didn't turn around to see if Athena was still following him as they left the sort of "common room" of the X-men; Logan could simply hear the young girl's unclad feet step along the smooth marble of the Academy, and he was even more aware of her youth—the sound reminded Logan of the pitter-patter of young children.

Logan turned around as they reached the door of his room, smiling as he glanced at Athena. "Well, this is it. It's not much, but I hope it's enough." Athena smiled, gently putting her hand on Logan's shoulder, in a friendly manner. "It's just fine. Professor Xavier and Lupin have beautiful and amazing rooms . . . but I'm really more used to having a little less." Logan was confused at her statement— wasn't she the daughter of Lupin Solcannis? He had never met him, but Logan had heard snippets of statements from Xavier constantly saying that her father was one of the most powerful wolves east of the Atlantic. Why wouldn't a daughter of his have anything but the best?

However, Logan didn't press the young girl for an explanation; he knew that everything that he and the others were supposed to know would fall into their range of knowledge at one time or another. Opening the door, Logan was embarrassed at the state of his room; apparently, the maids and butlers hadn't been around since the afternoon. The bed was in a state of disarray, and some of Logan's clothes were left in a mess on the small couch that was near the window. But Athena entered normally, looked around, and found a space to put her bags in. She began to open her bags, first retrieving her cell phone from the bag, which held all of her clothes. Athena sat on the floor as she began to sift through all of the numbers on her phone and make some calls. Smiling when she saw that she hadn't missed any calls, Athena first made a call to her father. It was short because he wasn't at home, but Logan smiled as he recognized the loving relationship between Athena and Lupin. They were definitely father and daughter, no matter what Athena said to Logan. Athena ended the call, and then made a call to Lestat, not calling her brothers since she knew that her brothers and Lupin shared a single answering machine. Lestat was almost like a boyfriend, but closer—many people said, though Lestat had said nothing about the "m" word, that they might be married within two years. So when Athena made the call to Lestat, she forgot about her surroundings, and focused on her conversation. Happily finding that Lestat was home to answer his own cell phone, she told him about her journeys and the mutant school, and Lestat told her about his own work, and the progress of the daughter they had adopted together, who was from France.

While she was engrossed in her conversation, Logan had been listening discreetly while straightening up his room and preparing his day's worth of laundry. He was jealous of her and her boyfriend, who he thought she loved more than most girlfriends loved their boyfriends, because he would never have that. Sure, he loved Jean . . . but Jean was already deeply in love with somebody else. Scott. And she had told him, sternly, ever since the time that he had told her about his feelings, that, she had married a good guy and wanted to keep it that way—she would never leave Scott for anything or anyone. Even though Logan still cared about Jean deeply in his heart, he could never act on that passion. Now it seemed that something similar would happen; Logan wasn't in any way in love with Athena, but he wished he could get to know her a little better. He had a feeling that any effort he might make, however innocent and childish, would be interpreted as girlfriend-stealing by Athena's love. Logan sensed that Athena had a boyfriend who was tough, known for his hatred against those he didn't like, and, above all, strong as hell. He didn't want to get into a bad situation with a guy like that.

Logan, though he was immersed in his own thoughts, heard Athena end her conversation with Lestat. Loading dirty clothes into his hamper, Logan called to Athena, "Hey, I'm doing the laundry. Do you want to wash any clothes?"

"I've barely worn any, since I came over from London in wolf form. I'll probably start accumulating laundry by tomorrow, at the very latest." Athena said to Logan, flipping her hair out of habit. "All right, then," Logan said in a bit of a tired tone. "I'll be right back; I just have to put my clothes in the washer, and then we can talk or do something else, if you would like. You probably just want to get settled in right now." Athena nodded, smiling a "thanks" to Logan. Smiling back at her as he left the room, Logan almost forgot the pain of having to bring his clothes down to the washer himself, instead of having servants to do it. The laundry room was near the basement of the school, which Logan hated going to because it was so dark and dreary.

Athena sighed, plopping onto Logan's unmade bed. She didn't think he'd be back for a little while, so she took off her shirt, since she had been sweating so much. "Whew, what a nice but hot day," Athena said under her breath. Red sweat poured down her back, and the breastplate that was familiar to her present form was now visible. For Athena was a vampire and not just any sort of vampire—she was supposedly the Queen of all her kind. Though she wore a seventeen-year-old form, Athena was more than four thousand years old. In her mortal life, her mother had been Cleopatra of Egypt, and her father—from whom she had inherited her magical abilities—had been Antony. As a mortal, Athena had been born as a matrixa; the mother of the new race, in fact. Matrixas (males are called matrixs) are descendants of the Amazons, sent by the gods, primarily by Athena herself, for whom this young girl had been named. Athena, a powerful god of war and wisdom, had been named as Athena's life guide when she was born. However, her protection didn't help Athena's situation during her mortal life. Her parents had been killed in the war to make Egypt a Roman property, and Athena, in a way, had been a casualty of war.

She still remembered the days when love was uncomplicated; when the man she loved was destined for success, and was kind to her. Athena remembered virtuous love, and loving without having to worry about whether it was right, and whether she would regret it for the rest of eternity. More than romantic love, Athena remembered the feeling of salty sweat—instead of bloody sweat—running down her back as she spent a day with her mother, riding her white pegasus across the parts of Egypt that hadn't been settled by many people yet, and enjoying the feeling of wind in their hair. Athena remembered going to school, doing well, and making all of her professors, even her magic one, satisfied.

Most of all, she remembered her seventeenth birthday—the day when everything fell through.

Athena could still picture it in her mind; she could see herself graduating, first in her class, the only girl who went to an all-boys school in Egypt primarily for Roman children. She could feel the sun jubilantly upon her face, holding up the solid gold plaque, and feeling the quite heavy jewelry on her form that her mother had given her in celebration of her only daughter's success. Most of all, however, Athena was happy for the trip to Rome that day, when she got to see the two men in her life at the time who loved her well—her lover, whose name escaped her at this moment, and her father. She could remember her father's warm embrace and congratulations, as he spun her in the air as if she were a small child. Athena could also remember the sweet kiss and caress of her love, as he ushered her through the Roman menagerie of rare and exotic animals, brought from all corners of the world.

What she didn't want to remember—but would always see in her own face—were those two terribly sharp teeth lurking in the darkness.

Athena's dreams still haunted her; she remembered being seized by the old Queen of the Damned, Akasha, and being painfully turned into the creature of the night that she now was. Her heart had cracked in two when she first learned that her lover had been working with Julius Caesar himself; Caesar, terribly jealous that Cleopatra was in love with Antony and not himself, used Athena's love, promising him a bright future in the Senate, to turn her into the one thing that Egyptians hated in the whole world—vampires. Akasha had been paid by Athena's lover, and left her to rot after having changed her for all time.

Athena wanted to cry out and sob forever, having remembered these memories, but she had learned self-restraint over the years. For becoming a vampire was not the worst of Athena's experiences; she had been banished from her parents' house, given a minimal amount of gold and silver jewelry, and some clothes. Athena had had to live in the streets of Egypt even after her family's royal house had fallen, and soon was kidnapped by a Frenchman to work as a whore in Versailles, as her tragic beauty had struck someone's fancy. There, in the occupation of a whore, Athena had to wait, hoping that her heart was somewhere to be found in her chest.

Athena didn't want to think about how many years she spent that way until Lestat, a patron of Versailles who was "unable" to accept her services, freed her from that prison and gave her a home with Lupin Solcannis, who was more than thrilled to have a daughter such as this legendary woman, the mother of the race he was a part of-- for he was also a matrix, in addition to being a powerful werewolf. Having suffered so much, Athena, to Lupin's happiness, excelled in her modern-day magical studies, graduating with the highest grades that any student had ever had. Athena then embraced her past, embarking on a relationship with Lestat and coroneted as the new Queen of the Damned, sailing rather smoothly, until she came to lie upon Logan's bed, enjoying the comforts of a bed in America.

Athena rose from Logan's bed slowly, knowing that she had drifted into her own thoughts for a long while, and that Logan was bound to return soon—and he would see the breastplate that she wore as the Queen of the Damned. What would he think then? Athena, not wanting to find out, slipped her shirt back on, and carefully began to make Logan's bed for him. She had had enough experience making beds for her brothers, and within five minutes, the bed looked as if it belonged in a five-star hotel. Just as she finished, Logan reentered, hands in his pockets, dreading the cleaning up he would have to do in his room. But to his surprise, he saw that his bed had been made by Athena.

"Athena. Now you didn't have to do that. You're the guest . . . I'm supposed to be the one looking after you." Logan found himself warming up to the generosity of this young girl; not many people would help in such a manner when staying as a guest in such a place as the Academy. Drawing closer to her, smelling the fresh jasmine of her skin, Logan planted a small, chaste kiss on her cheek as a way of saying thank you. Athena's eyes widened in surprise; not even Lestat had ever kissed her like that, and she rather liked the softness of his lips and the potential for intense passion that lay behind the kiss. Lestat had always said that she read into displays of affection too deeply, but Athena couldn't help it . . . after all, she had lost everything once because she wasn't mindful of the intentions of the one she loved. But Athena chose to ignore what she saw in Logan's kiss, and just giggled like a child.

"Aw . . . Logan, thank you. But where I'm from, girls always have to look after the guys—because guys tend to be more messy than women are." Athena stuck her tongue out at Logan playfully, and Logan found himself smiling at her and her witty remark. Logan, in that moment, found something he liked in Athena, and that he seemed to click with her—he didn't know if they would turn out to be just good friends, or something else . . .. though Athena was quite beautiful, he didn't want anything else but friendship, thinking of her beau in London. Logan walked over to the couch and part of the room scattered with his own clean clothing (from the last load of laundry he had done just before Athena had fallen into his lap), and started to put back the dry clothing in his closet. Just as he finished, he realized, saying to himself as well as to her, "You know, you need a closet to put all your clothes in, and some drawers for your personal stuff. I think there's another closet here—" Logan tugged at the other end of his closet door, and uncovered another empty closet with clothes hangers in there. "Here you go. Put your clothes in there, and I'll go empty two drawers for your other things." Athena smiled as she watched Logan work productively for her sake; no one, not even Lestat, had ever done anything so simply benevolent for her. Taking out the clothes she brought with her, Athena began to fill her closet. There were some clothes that were meant to endure the change to wolf, some that were more provocative and meant for her daily training as a matrixa, and a few dresses from the Victorian era, just for such an occasion when a casual outfit would not be enough. Athena carefully looked over the second of her two Victorian dresses—for this one, a black dress that was indescribable in its beauty, was the first gift that Lestat had ever given her after freeing her from the life of a prostitute. Putting it away was like a sort of ceremony for her, and Athena sighed as she closed her closet, and walked over to Logan, waiting for him to empty two drawers for her clean unmentionables. Athena's eyes blinked subtly, and her voice was somehow even softer as well.

"Lestat? Lestat?" Athena softly said, but loud enough so that Logan could hear. He knew that she was calling him by Lestat, which was probably her boyfriend's name. He knew now that all of the possibilities that he had imagined with her were just fantasies—she loved her boyfriend too much to think of another man right now in her young life. As he finished cleaning out the drawers, filled with old papers and scribbles from the time just before Alkali Lake, Logan turned back to Athena.

"Athena, it's Logan. My name's not Lestat." Before he could make her realize her mistake, he saw that she had realized it on her own. Smiling a bit, he motioned towards her newly empty drawers, and he moved away in a respecting manner as she put her bras and underwear into each drawer, separating them as she emptied her clothing bag. When Logan heard the drawers sliding back into place for the last time, he walked back to Athena and offered to take her nearly empty bag— it now only had her cell phone in it. Taking her cell phone out, Athena accepted his help with a grateful smile, and they walked back to the main part of their room.

"Is Lestat your boyfriend's name?" Logan asked, a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"It is," Athena said, a bit of sorrow in her voice. "I miss him terribly."

Logan smiled, and, sliding Athena's closet open, he carefully put her now-empty bag under all of the neatly hung clothes in her closet. Sighing a bit, he turned back to Athena, seeing that she had put her cell phone, along with a family portrait of Lupin and her two brothers, on the night table that Logan had never even used. Family, though Logan had never had any, was something he appreciated when he saw, and he came over to Athena, standing next to her as she carefully looked at her family portrait. As Athena looked up at Logan, she saw his terribly attractive brown eyes, and a part of her wanted to scream out the truth about herself to the world, and especially this man, and not deceive those eyes that she wanted to sleep inside. But what was wrong with her? Athena knew that Lestat loved her, and that she loved him, but what she was beginning to feel for Logan was something entirely different. Spending time with Lestat was like a slow sweetness, and she found something stable in him—he was her rock, and giving over to him was more than just pleasurable. However, in the short time she had spent just with Logan—just under two days—she had found him to be a person that would be the type of boyfriend or lover that would deliver vast pleasure and be an addiction. Athena had seen many relationships pass her by in the four walls of Versailles, between other prostitutes and their customers, as well as between nobles, and she could have been qualified as an expert on love and its problems. Thus, she was used to thinking of the type of boyfriends that men she was attracted to would make, and deciding whether she would want them in her life or not. Usually, she could make a quick decision about any man, but she wasn't sure about Logan—the first time in her long life that she couldn't make a sure decision about a man. However, the last thing Athena wanted to think about now was men; she knew that she had to see Xavier to ask for the things she needed and had come for.

Moving away politely from Logan, she smiled at him, and kissed him chastely on the cheek, thanking him for all the things that he had done to make her feel more at home. She sped off, turning on one heel, headed for her American uncle's office. "Thank you. I'll see you in a bit," Athena said, saying quickly but in a clear manner.

All Logan could remember, however, with restraint in his face as she left, was the sweet press of her red, full lips on his cheeks in a gesture of thanks. Sighing, Logan felt that these times, and her presence, were not just coincidences for him—or for the rest of the people at the Academy, either.


	5. Chapter 5: Behind those crimson eyes

Athena, though her mind had been full of Lestat and Logan only moments before leaving her and Logan's room, quickly readjusted to thinking to the extremely serious business that had become so apparent in her world— the world of the supernatural, and not the mutant one—that it could no longer be ignored. In fact, though Athena was happy to come to New York to visit Xavier, her brothers and uncle had highly advised her to do so, in order to investigate the meaning of the poetry, which had been left in blood at their door. Ever since she and her small family at Xaphania had found it, it had been swimming through her mind as a minnow swims through a river.

_Crimson eyes hide crimson secrets_

_Deals and betrayals pouring out into the street_

_And those with power_

_Fill with doubt, with haze, with fear_

_Deals made in crimson craft betrayal_

_Crimson hate makes war, blood pouring down the street _

_Staining all the world for glory._

Athena gently knocked on Professor Xavier's door, a smile on her face as she thought of her kindly uncle working industriously at his desk.

"Come in," he said, putting down his pen as carefully as he could. He didn't want any of the ink from the fountain pen to splatter onto any of the documents on the table, which were important records he was keeping in regards to one of his student's progress in an English class—important considering the student was from China. However, Xavier put away his own work and focused entirely on his darling Athena, and what she had to say to him, or ask him. For Xavier also knew about Athena's painful past, and knew that she was very important in the community of the supernatural. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Athena smiled in a way that wasn't entirely pleasant, but more mocking. Clearing her throat and sitting down in a chair in front of Xavier's desk, she starts to recite the rhyme. "Crimson eyes hide crimson secrets, Deals and betrayals pouring out into the street. And those with power fill with doubt, with haze, with fear. Deals made in crimson craft betrayal; Crimson hate makes war, blood pouring down the street, staining all the world for glory." Xavier knew exactly what Athena had been talking about—he'd been aware of the scare that Xaphania had had recently with the poetry in blood. He hadn't known what poem had been written, but now he knew that Athena had come for that very purpose. "You still haven't figured that out?" Xavier said, which hurt Athena a little bit. She didn't like not knowing the answer to a riddle, and felt that Xavier was mocking her and laughing at her apparent stupidity. He really wasn't—Xavier was only worried for Athena's safety and well being, along with that of her two brothers and Lupin.

"Well, it hasn't been easy, considering that all of my father's books on black magic are here in upstate New York, and not back in London. The students at Xaphania are famously curious, and my father fears the consequences of one of them getting their hands on a dangerous spell—especially one that they don't know that's dangerous." Athena smiled smugly at Xavier, who smiled at her in return, happy to see that the cunning that had been apparent when he had first seen her had developed quite nicely, and in a manner that was appropriate to her station and status in life. "Very well, Athena. I'll give them to you. But I do hope you know who is behind this. This poem is not to be taken lightly— written in blood, and you being a vampire queen . . .. "

"I know who did this." Athena said curtly. "It was Siete."

Xavier suddenly flicked a switch that was hidden under the calendar in his desk, and suddenly a shelf of two rows of books bound in black, with the titles and volume of each one in gold embroidered letters and numbers along the spine. Athena was surprised that no house-elf had appeared alongside the two shelves—house-elves could be seen everywhere in supernatural London where people needed assistance. Athena certainly needed assistance with these books— though she had mastered almost all of the languages that magic could possibly be written in, there were only a few people who knew what each series of books on black magic were about. Some were on deadly hexes and death spells, some on history, and some on potions—and even then, there were so many books on history that it would take even someone as skilled with magic as Athena weeks just to sort them out in chronological order. To Athena's surprise, a little house-elf, albeit with extraordinarily ugly features, popped up beside the bookshelf. However, she knew better than to mistreat a house-elf; they were famous for their quick tempers and grudges that could last millennia, for no one was sure about how long most house-elves lived.

So, Athena, smiling, walked up to the house-elf barefoot, and said, "Hello, sweetheart. Could you possibly find me all the books you have that mention anything at all about Siete?"

"The Siete?" The little house-elf said, his horrid voice startling Athena, though she dared not show it. "Why should I do that for you?"

"Why, darling, you'd surely do it for the vampire queen, wouldn't you? I'm ever so tired from coming over from London." Athena's London accent was more apparent than ever, but the house-elf was still skeptical. "Show me proof that you're the vampire queen." He said, narrowing his eyes like a shrew would.

Remembering that this was for the greater good, Athena showed him the proof.

"Right away, my queen . . . " the house-elf said, nimbly beginning to work as the young--or elderly, depending on how you looked at it-- queen bid him.

Jean had already risen from her sleep, her mind seemingly healed by Athena's miracle potion. "My God, I don't think I've taken anything that made me feel quite so good." Stretching, she saw that Scott wasn't in their room, so she decided to go and find Athena, say thank you, and then find her husband. Smiling, Jean took a quick lukewarm shower to help her feel almost like a new woman, and then dressed in fresh, casual clothes. She wore a simple red t-shirt and some Capri's, as the day was becoming humid, as most days at the end of the spring became.

She knew that Athena had gone back to Logan's room to be settled in at the Academy. Feeling as though she were gliding on clouds, Jean walked over to Logan's room, and then knocked primly on his door.

Logan, wearing a black shirt and jeans, answered the door, having been sleeping-- and dreaming about Athena—only moments before. "Jean," Logan said in a surprised manner, "what can I do for ya?" Logan rubbed his eyes, a bit shaken and still in his dream of walking in a garden hand-in-hand with Athena.

"I was wondering if you knew where Athena went. I wanted to thank her for what she did earlier, and maybe help her get settled in, and . . I don't know. But do you happen to know where she may be?" Jean looked at Logan for an answer, as he rubbed his left eye in the same lazy way that a cat licks its fur. "She's not here right now—but I have no idea where she is. Try checking with the Professor. I know he and Athena are really close, so she may be catching up with him." Logan said, nodding as he made sure what he was saying was true, and not just something that his mind, clouded from his very pleasant dream, had invented.

"Ok, thanks, Logan," Jean said; now realizing that Logan had been asleep. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, Jean," Logan said, without looking at her and shutting the door as he went back to his clean couch to finish his dream.

Following Logan's advice, Jean went to Xavier's office, and when she was about to knock on the door, saw that the door was already half-open, and that Athena was indeed there. However, rather than enter and interrupt their conversation that was apparently very important, Jean decided to sit and wait outside the door. She didn't realize just how serious their conversation was until she started to hear them from the doorway, as she sat against the wall next to the door.

"So Siete's been behind this whole threat," Xavier said when the pile of books that the tiny house-elf had gathered was as high as Xavier's desk. Though watching this amazing house-elf work was intriguing, Xavier wanted to find about Siete and why he was writing poems in blood to Athena.

"Yeah. Apparently, he's still not over what I did to him so many years ago. He's still not over . . . the way things have to be. Charles, he's always been a creature of Chaos, and has always loved to kill. More so than is even normal for any vampire." Athena's voice was serious; she had only ever called him Charles a couple times since meeting him. She loved killing herself, to a degree; she loved killing for blood, and tasting her victim's sorrow and all of the experiences of their short life. She loved suffering and pain, and absorbing it into herself. It made her feel indestructible— but Athena, like the vast majority of vampires, had a limit to the amount of violence and death they liked. They only cared for it when they hunted, and lived without taking pleasure in the suffering of people they knew and cared about. But Siete . . . .he had always been a problem, among the millions of children that Athena had across the globe. Especially since he had never gotten over the simple fact that their world wasn't meant to revolve around him-- it was meant to revolve around Athena, though she would have much preferred keeping her happy life and family to ruling the world of the Undead. But it was Athena's destiny, and she wasn't about to give up something that was her destiny.

"I see. I know that he hasn't given up over your . . . forgive me, but I have no other word for it, but. . your betrayal of him. He's quite a fiery spirit." Xavier said, putting his hand on the arm of his wheelchair, readying himself for a long story from Athena's past, which he was expecting.

"The words 'fiery spirit' hardly describe him. He's much more than you suspect-- than any adult creature, living or dead, outside of Xaphania, suspects." Athena bit her lip, swallowing hard—blood-spit that was full of pain and sorrow, and growing thin. "He's my half-brother. And very much like me, though he has only my worst attributes."

"Tell me the story of what he calls your betrayal," Xavier said, almost like a father coaxing his daughter to tell him an intriguing story that she had been teasing him about. Athena smiled, and obliged him. Crossing her legs, knowing that this would be a long story, she began.

"A long time ago, though a relatively short time ago in the span of my life, when I was preparing to become the vampire Queen, and to ascend, I once met the woman who had changed me, and my Dark Mother—Akasha. She used to have a vast compound, before she died. Lestat took me there, since he was in love with my Mother. It was Lestat's fortune that used to pay for her expenses, but he became rich again after liquefying them—the buildings, and the profits from all her jewelry—after her Death.

Anyway, there were many other vampires that lived as well in the compound, and many of us became such good friends that we still call each other for support and love today. However, there was a great deal of competition, especially since we all were old enough to know that Akasha was old, and having to choose a successor soon, otherwise vampiredom would be left in shadows. Many people thought that they would receive the Crown—Akasha's royal blood—within them, which would make them the next Queen of King of the Damned. However, many people thought that Siete, who was also living at the compound at the time, would be chosen to receive the holy blood. I hardly knew Siete at the time, but I could tell that he wasn't like other vampires—he had a pure evil within him. However, I had a feeling that I would receive the honor, and this feeling was especially when Akasha, who I could tell was about to be killed by other vampires before that human year was to end, called me and Siete to her chambers. All of the young vampires who were living there knew the meeting was meant to choose a successor, since we could all feel the coming change—though in different intensities.

So, when she summoned me and Siete into her room, she kissed both of us." Athena smiled, remembering that day and moment as clearly as she could remember yesterday. "I can remember her exact words, said with the love and care of a mother.

'My most blessed children,' she said, her vampiric teeth protruding severely from her mouth. 'You both know that I have many children across the world, in many different nations, cultures, and religions. However, you two are the only young ones in the world that have my blood and touch in your veins. You are the ones who will make people remember my rule, with the seed of my blood that has pulsed through your heart so many times.' She looked upon me lovingly, and stroked my very black hair. 'You are my daughter, mortal daughter of Cleopatra, who I have loved and treasured from a distance— ever since the day I made you. You are strong, and one chosen by the goddess Athena to change the world.' Then looking at Siete, she held his chin and kissed his cheek like a mother would. 'And you are my dear son, son of Rasputin, the advisor of the last Czar. You are so much like me—more than any other of my children, and have stayed with me like a youngest son of a large brood of children.' She let go of us, and bit her lip, looking unqueenly for a minute, seemingly plagued with a decision, which I took note of immediately. We were both her favored children, made by her directly, and certainly her seeds in the next generation of vampires—she didn't know who to make her successor. I felt bad for her for a second; after all, she hadn't been responsible for my family's downfall. It had been Caesar's, that bastard's, fault. I held no hate towards Akasha, and listened patiently to her decision, when she seemed to settle on what her gut feeling told her. 'As you know, I grow old, and need someone to carry on the great line of the vampires.' I was shocked as she looked at me, but calmer when she looked at Siete afterwards. 'Athena and Siete, my darlings, you shall fight tomorrow in the great circle, in the throne room. The winner of the fight will be my successor, to carry along my legacy and create their own as long as they may live and choose to bear my Crown within their blood.' I knew immediately that I would win, though I hardly knew anything about Siete, except for that which Akasha had just told me. I was, after all, the mother of the matrixas, despite being a vampire as well. I was the mother of the race that was meant to succeed the Amazonian race of warrior. Combat was easy for me, and I told Lestat what had happened the first chance I had, sure that I would be able to win the Crown and make the suffering I had endured worth something.

However, that night, (for Akasha had told me the news during the day, when we had been inside), when all the younger vampires were out hunting, Siete accosted me when I was hunting alone, as I usually preferred in those days. He said, having just made a marvelous kill, the blood running down his chin, 'You're just a bitch that Akasha bit on a hunger streak. Nothing like me . . . a vampire made of dark and night, having suffered more than any here.' His pride shimmered out behind him, and I knew that beating him would be worth the minimal effort it would demand. He continued, 'You'll be wise to throw the match tomorrow. Otherwise. . .'

'Otherwise what?' I responded, as I disposed of my first kill of the night, a mother and her child. 'I imagine you don't know who I am, and what I am. I am not only a vampire; I am the mother of the matrixas. I'm afraid asking me to throw that match would be like asking a hen to stop laying eggs. I smiled wickedly, and expected him to back down from his rather dangerous request. But what he did instead was something I'll never forget, even if I live to the end of the world.

He only spat at me, and said, 'Bastard woman. You are not a full blood. . and should not rule, no matter what you can do. Only one made of dark and evil can rule correctly. . and Athena the goddess is made of light. Your vampire hood is corrupted by your light heritage.' His fangs drew forth, and he smiled in an ugly manner, saying, 'If you don't throw that match, you'll regret it for however long your miserable life continues.' And with that, he left my sight, and the next morning, and the match, more importantly, came more quickly than I would have liked."

Xavier sensed that the end of the long story was ending, and that the conclusion wasn't happy. He wished he could lean forward to put his hand on Athena's, but he decided that he would wait for her to finish before comforting her. Swallowing, he heard her gentle voice continue. "I won the match, and eventually ascended to become the Queen of the Damned. However, after all this time, he still hates me for what I am. I still remember what Akasha told me—the only advice she gave me before she died. 'Athena, my little princess, you are the rightful queen because you have both light and dark in your veins. You are both evil and good, and have just the judgment to rule justly. Siete is a good son to me: loyal, but nothing but evil runs in his veins. Vampiredom will descend into Chaos and Death if he is ever allowed to assume the throne. My love for him has blinded me from this truth, but I have to accept it if I am at all a good Queen. Remember this, for as long as you may reign.' She kissed me, though I knew her terrible fury lay near the surface of her affection." Athena said, carefully trying to finish the story and bring their conversation to the present problem.

"Since then, I have tried to rule as best as I could, using both my light and dark nature to be fair to all my Dark children. But Siete has always risen up in small amounts, trying to bring me down with small renegade armies. However, he has always been thwarted by those vampires who are loyal to me, and has never been such a threat to my status—until now."

"Why now, though?" Xavier said, his brow wrinkling in a nervous manner. "You must still have loyal followers. What makes now the time that Siete makes a strike?"

Athena sighed, feeling that she had failed in some way. "I am almost certain that he has help—help from the underworld. From the Devil himself. Or one of the Devil's followers, to be more specific. As a part of my ascension, I had to conquer and make the Devil my servant, so I doubt it's the Devil himself. But I'm sure that it's the Devil Loki's doing." Athena suddenly conjured a book by snapping her fingers. The book was unmarked, and bound with a black and red cover. "This book is a result of my interrogations of the Devil—it's all the information about Loki that the Dark Prince himself knows. I know of no better way of getting to know a Demon." Placing it on Xavier's desk, she looked at him, trying to reconnect with the reality around her, feeling lost in her old memories.

Xavier glanced at the document, but glanced back at Athena. "You're a brave girl, you know that? Questioning the Devil, even for one such as yourself, is nothing to be taken lightly." Athena and Xavier smiled gently at each other. Carefully directing his wheelchair over to Athena's side, now carefully hugged the royal vampire. Athena took comfort in the middle-aged man's comfort, so much like Lupin's. In truth, both of the men were like fathers to her. As Xavier hugged the young girl, he felt her weakness inside. He realized that she needed blood. "Athena, why didn't you tell me you needed blood? It's not good to get so weak, and still be without blood."

Smiling at his concern, Athena said, "That was the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. But I wanted to ask you—have any of your X-men been having any dreams that are demonic, or evil in nature? Lupin thought that Loki might strike here first, since so many powerful mutants live here, and Siete does seek to overtake the whole world. Especially considering the talent Loki has with creating bad dreams in the people that are in frequent contact with the mortal world."

Now, while the Professor had been thinking, Jean had heard the whole conversation between the Professor and Athena. She couldn't believe what Athena was— she hadn't even believed that vampires existed before overhearing this conversation. Jean, when she had first heard about what Athena was during the conversation, thought that Athena might aim to harm all of the X-men. However, hearing this girl's past, she knew that that couldn't be true—and that she had the answer to the question that Athena had just asked. So Jean, remembering her awful dream of lava and destruction, and summoning all of the strength in her legs, rose from the spot where she had been listening. She entered the room, approaching the Professor's desk until both Athena and the Professor noticed her. Athena was shocked and astonished—she had intended to tell the rest of the X-men about her eventually, but Athena knew that now was way too soon. But she was puzzled, as much as the Professor was surprised and shocked, to find that Jean only said,

"Yeah, I've been having those types of dreams."

"Jean?" Athena was finally able to say amidst her intense shock. "H-how much did you hear?" Athena swallowed and shivered with nervousness as she heard Jean say, "I heard everything-- the story, and . . . what you are." Jean pulled a chair close to the Professor's desk, right next to Athena's chair. "It's okay," seeing that Athena was extremely nervous about her secret. Putting her hands on the young girl's shoulders, in a soothing manner, Jean said, "I'll keep your secret. I know that you'll tell everyone else eventually, so I'll keep it." Athena managed to calm down and breathe as she heard Jean's kind promise. "Thank you, Jean." Smiling at her, Athena managed to swallow and continue, "You and Kurt—he knows too—are the best for keeping my secret here."

Jean's voice revealed a curiosity as she said, "How do you know Kurt, anyway? I hope it doesn't involve another long story." Jean aimed to get a chuckle out of Athena, and it worked.

"No, it doesn't. I met Kurt when I was in Germany. He's a friend of a German blood wine brewer whose company I was investing in. I still give him money and visit Germany, even though Kurt's been here for a while. Kurt and I go way back, even before mutants were known to humankind."

"Ah, here we are," Xavier said, getting over his own bit of shock and giving Athena a batch of synthetic blood that he had made for her. "Jean, thank you for keeping Athena's secret. It's more than I could have ever asked of you. And I promise . . . we'll get to the problem of your dreams soon. Probably when everyone is aware of this situation." Turning to Athena, he said, a fatherly tone in his voice, "Inject each one of those shots everyday; it'll keep you strong enough while you're staying here. I wish I could offer you real blood, but there are no sacrifices in New York, I'm afraid. There are thirty in there— that should last you the month. See me for more when you run out, or if there's a problem." Athena nodded, smiling a quick "goodbye" to Xavier, eager to feel whole and herself again. Jean and the Professor watched the young girl go.

"Thank you for being so understanding regarding Athena. She's been through so much . . ." Xavier felt a bit of the girl's pain, but Jean smiled back at him. "Someone once said, 'It is not the good things in life that are really good for our souls, but the bad things; in truth, suffering makes us stronger.'" Jean looked at the door that Athena had gone through. "We all have suffering and darkness within us. What matters . . . is how we handle it." Jean nodded at Xavier, saying, "I think I better go find Scott. I thought I heard him say something about eating dinner soon." Jean could see the day fading into dusk and night as she looked out the window, and the sun was setting. "See you at dinner, Professor," Jean said, waving goodbye to the Professor and leaving through the same door as Athena did.

When both women were gone, the Professor sighed deeply. Then noticing the gigantic pile of books that the house-elf had assembled a while ago, he realized, "I must send someone to bring those books to Athena soon." He noticed that she had already taken her own black book, and saw that he could finally relax. Athena would get better, and he could already feel a sort of friendship forming between Jean and Athena. Looking out the window, he knew he was more than ready for dinner.

Sighing, Xavier closed his eyes, saying to himself and no one, "I'm getting way too old for this."


	6. Chapter 6

Athena made her way back to her room, ready to eat some mortal food and inject some of the synthetic blood that Xavier had given her. Yawning out of habit, Athena realized that Logan was probably sleeping when she found the door of their room shut. Carefully pushing the door open, Athena tried to figure out whether Logan was awake, or still asleep.

"Logan?" Athena whispered, barely audible in the still air of the room. A drop of sweat slid down from her temple as she called Logan's name again, and opened the door so that it was open all the way. She smiled as she saw Logan asleep on the couch, in a sleep that was apparently both blissful and a bit disturbed. Walking over to the couch as she saw him turn a bit, Athena wondered if Logan could hear her in his sleep.

"Logan, it's okay. Just keep sleeping." Athena's voice was gentle as she talked to Logan in his sleep. In fact, she had done this with the younger of her two brothers; her youngest brother, Kris, was just entering his teenage years when Athena had become Lupin's daughter, and Athena often helped Lupin with raising him. As a result, she recognized the soothed face on Logan that indicated that his sleep wouldn't be troubled any more. Knowing that Logan was now at ease, she decided that she would take a shower and change into a nice dress before dinner. Dressing up for dinner was the least she could do to thank all the X-men and Xavier for their hospitality; at home, a person only dressed up for people he or she respected and loved. Athena decided to do the same here, as she slid her hand up her shirt to remove the breastplate that indicated she was the Queen of the Damned. Sighing, Athena walked over to the bathroom and took a shower, the mortal and light part of herself enjoying the cool water washing away all of her bodily impurities. The dark part of herself, however, could care less about her body--she could feel all of the weight of her past fading away, and knew that it wouldn't come back to haunt her.

At least not tonight.

Jean went back to her own room to get ready for dinner, and was happy to find Scott there, showering and getting ready for dinner as well.

"Hey you," Jean said, a bit playful, kissing her husband on her cheek, "I've been looking for you all day. Where were you?" Scott smiled serenely, using a towel to dry off his freshly showered hair. "Sorry. I was in the danger room working with Kurt; he wanted to try something with his teleportation. He's an amazing mutant—and surprising. Having him at the Academy and with the X-men will be a real advantage."

"I imagine so. Can you imagine growing up, and having to control that power? I can't even think of what he must of had to go through . . . " Jean shuddered, not out of fear, but out of wonder. Scott went to his armoire, and pulled out a clean shirt and black leather pants that weren't tight, but fit nicely on his athletic frame. "I couldn't either. I doubt he could imagine what it might have been like to control a laser beam that shoots out from your eyes, or. ." Scott walked over to Jean, letting his sentence draw out for a few seconds as he pulled her closer to him in a sort of hug. ".. having to control a powerful telepathic power. We all have our own problems, and we deal with them. Together." Scott smiled at Jean, and let go of her. "You should get ready for dinner. I think you might even have to cook tonight—if Storm hasn't already cooked." Jean nodded, and started to get ready for a shower, having sweat during the hot day. Athena was in Jean's mind and consciousness; she couldn't imagine having lost a family, even so long ago as during the age of Cleopatra. Jean did the math—and realized that Athena was more than four thousand years old. _Poor girl. To be alone all that time . . . and without a family. . I couldn't do all that she's done. She's become the Queen of Vampires, and created something out of pain. What an amazing woman. _Jean smiled. _Now that's the kind of person I could get to like._

Toweling off after her shower, Jean lazily chose a shirt and some jeans for dinner— she had never dressed up for dinner. Why start now?

Jean followed Scott down to dinner, walking hand-in-hand with the man she would follow anywhere, even to the ends of the earth.

...……

Athena finished her own shower and walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, having just injected the synthetic blood after her shower. Unbeknownst to her, Logan had just woken up as she had turned off the water. Not wanting to embarrass her in her state of undress, he pretended to be asleep, turning over on the couch so that his back was towards Athena as she went to her closet, looking for a specific dress that she just had to wear.

"I know it's here somewhere. It's so beautiful, and I had better wear it tonight. I don't know if I'll ever have a chance to show it to him, after all these years." Athena searched through all of her clothes, looking for the dress that Kurt had given her during one of the last times she had seen him in Germany. It was a beautiful white, pristine dress. The neckline was a bit low, but it was a dress made in the Roman style, almost like a toga. The fabric was the same exact kind that would have been used in a toga, and she loved the way the bottom of the dress played against her figure. Athena had strong legs, and the shortness of the dress—it ended around the top of her knees—showed them off in a way that wasn't trashy, but not modest either. Athena was ecstatic when she finally found the dress. Walking to the bathroom, Logan could hear the towel fall to the floor as she carefully started to put on the dress.

It wasn't five minutes before she came out of the bathroom, as beautiful as she was during her mortal days, searching for a mirror in which she could admire herself. Logan was so tempted to see her in what she was wearing for dinner that he chose this moment to formally "wake up". Groaning a bit, he rose from the couch and started to stretch. The moment he saw Athena, he knew that all his waiting had paid off. She looked like a goddess—like Aphrodite or Venus—and more beautiful than the goddess whose name she borrowed. Athena was a bit startled when she saw Logan awake.

"Oh, hi Logan. Did you have a good rest?" Athena smiled at him as she started making sure that the dress fit perfectly by twirling around in front of the full-length mirror that was the door of her closet. "I hope I didn't wake you." Satisfied with how the dress fit her, Athena looked at Logan, waiting to hear him speak. Logan had to take a breath before he started to speak. "No, not at all, Athena. I just got up . . . was a little tired." Logan smiled, and couldn't help saying, "Athena, you look beautiful in that dress. Where did you get it?"

"Actually, Kurt gave me this dress. He and I go way back . . . I used to invest in a German wine brewer's company, and the owner of the company was a friend of Kurt. I used to love Germany—but I had to stop going frequently because I teach at Xaphania." Athena crouched down, opening the door of her closet as she searched for her favorite black high heels. The heels were about five inches high, and there were several straps that wrapped around the width of the foot, as well as some around the ankle. Smiling as she found them, Athena hesitated to ask, "Logan, could I sit down on the couch? I need to put on my shoes . . . "

"Oh yeah, sure." Logan moved over on the couch, letting Athena sit next to him and watching her as she put on her shoes with the stiletto heels that looked like they could kill someone. He couldn't help but notice her beauty, and wonder how good they'd be together. Logan was hardly ever driven this crazy by a woman before, but Athena wasn't like most women he'd met. Nevertheless, Logan felt guilty, even for all of Athena's extraordinary features—she didn't look more than a year older than Rogue. She was a woman . . . but she was a child first, and Logan knew this within himself. He felt tormented, and hoped that his feelings would pass, like the need he'd once had to feel Jean's kiss upon his lips had passed. Logan saw her finish putting on her second shoe, and felt his heart skip a beat as she looked at him.

"Are you ready?" Athena said.

"For what?"

"Dinner."

"Oh." Logan was practically immobile, and only ran his hand through hair idly.

"Do I have to say, 'Dinner, stupid,' or will you go without that?"

Logan smiled at the girl's attitude, and said, removing his shirt so that he could get one from his own closet. "I think a 'Dinner, stupid' will have to do."

Athena carefully opened Logan's closet, removed a fresh black shirt, which Logan had never worn before, and said, "Dinner, stupid." Smiling, she left, Logan following her as he deftly slid on his shirt.

Athena felt fresh and renewed as she walked down the stairs, headed for the kitchen. Logan followed close behind, listening to the rhythmic click of her heels against the marble of the Academy. They could both smell the fragrant odor of lasagna as they entered the dining room, Storm removing the culinary masterpiece from the oven just as they arrived.

"Hey, Athena, Logan. My, Athena, you look beautiful." Storm smiled as she carried the lasagna she had made to the dining room table. Removing her oven mitts and waiting for their dinner to cool, Storm turned back to admire Athena's dress. "Where did you get that dress? I want one now." Athena smiled, blushing a bit, smiling as she said. "Kurt actually got me this dress. We're really good friends . . . we met in Germany. I was an investor in a German wine brewer's company, and Kurt's a friend of his. I haven't seen Kurt in years, though, even though I still give money to the company. Ever since I started teaching at Xaphania, my father's Academy, I haven't had much time for myself anymore."

"Ain't that the truth." Storm smiled. She had just been done with grading herself before she had to make dinner for all the X-men—and the children as well, who had just finished eating a half hour ago. Storm was a bit troubled—were Kurt and Athena involved, then? Inexplicably, Storm could feel herself brewing a little jealousy in her sub consciousness. Athena could sense the jealousy in Storm's mind, and was happy that Kurt had a woman who was beginning to love him. Not wanting to make Storm think that she was involved with Kurt, Athena added, "The dress that my boyfriend Lestat gave me was too formal for dinner, so I decided to wear this one." Storm smiled, and nodded, since Athena and Kurt were just friends, after all. "Please, sit, and join us. You must be famished."

"I am," Athena said, flipping her hair. "Thank you." Athena approached the dinner table, and started to pull out a chair so that she could sit, but she saw that Logan was pulling the chair out for her, and motioning her to sit. "Thank you," Athena said, blushing for the second time as Logan pushed in her chair for her. She was delighted to see that all of the X-men—even Rogue and Bobby, who she'd been curious to chat with ever since entering the Academy—started to gather around the table. Logan sat to Athena's right side, and, though a few people wanted to sit on the left side, Kurt sat to the left of Athena, wanting to catch up with his old friend. Professor Xavier sat at the head of the table, like a father sitting down with his children.

"Storm, this lasagna looks delicious. Thanks for cooking, since the chefs are on an unexpected hiatus." Xavier smiled, smelling the unmistakably Italian smell of the certainly tasty lasagna. Storm started to serve everyone, and smiled as people started to comment on the utterly scrumptious taste of the lasagna. "Storm, could I have the recipe for this lasagna? It's remarkable! My brothers and father back at Xaphania would just love it." Athena couldn't help but eat the lasagna while it was piping hot, and burned her lips a few times.

"Of course. Anything for a guest." Storm beamed; she loved receiving praise, even if it was for something as normal as her cooking. She was content just to watch them all eat, and let her mind wander while they enjoyed her handiwork.

"Storm, pwease, sit and eat," Kurt said, pulling out the chair next to him and motioning her to sit next to him. Athena smiled inside, knowing that Kurt was telling her that he liked her a lot—and wondering if she liked him in the same way. Storm smiled at his Eastern European accent, and sat down beside him, taking a plate and a piece of lasagna, eating it carefully though it had already cooled down.

Athena finished her first piece just after Storm sat, and reached over to take a second piece. However, before she could reach the dish, Logan touched Athena's arm, and said gently, "Let me get it for you." He knew that she could carry it, but he wanted to do something gentlemanly for her. Logan got up and brought the pan of lasagna to the area of the table where he and Athena were sitting. Serving her a second piece and taking another for himself as well, Athena smiled at him and thanked him. Logan smiled slightly, and said, in a somewhat gentle manner, "You're welcome." Focusing back on his dinner, Athena looked at the rest of the X-men, hoping to be acquainted with more of them as she ate her second piece more slowly than the first.

"So, Athena," Kurt said, his accent flawlessly pronouncing her name, "vhat have you been up to all these wears? I've missed you in Wermany." Athena smiled, turning towards her old friend, her British accent even more obvious, "Well, I've just been teaching at Xaphania. It doesn't sound like much, but keeping up with my classes as well as being an investor in Europe keeps me more than busy."

Scott smiled at Athena, recognizing a person who was probably a remarkable worker but modest, and said, "What do you teach?"

"Oh, this and that. Mainly Potions, Transfiguration, and some Combat Training. I graduated myself from Xaphania with high grades, so they asked me to teach afterwards. I took the job since I wanted to stay close to my father." Xavier smiled at Athena's modesty, adding, "She holds the record for the highest grades in Xaphania since . . . well, since I was her age." He was obviously referring to her apparent age, but no one besides Jean and Kurt knew that. Rogue piped in the conversation, her clearly Southern accent blending in with all the accents present at the table. "Wow. You said you teach Combat Training. What kind?" Rogue stuffed a bit of pasta and cheese, and chewed like a teenager as she listened to Athena.

"Well, I teach all sorts of things. I'm a matrixa, and the first in rank, so I get many girls at Xaphania who come to me to learn, saying they want to be just like me. I'm the first among all of the matrixas, so I guess they hope they surpass me, or whatever. I've always thought that a girl who just embraced who she was would beat me sooner or later . . . but girls keep coming." Athena shrugged, talking about her combat classes without revealing her vampiric nature. Bobby and Rogue both listened, intrigued, and responded together with a unanimous, "Cool." However, Scott's eyebrow cocked in curiosity as he said, "Why only girls, though? Surely guys come to learn too."

"Well, guys go to a different teacher. A werewolf, the first matrix-- that's what we call a male fighter— teaches guys who want to place like him. You see, the way guys and girls fight are completely different. Guys are usually very muscular, and use their strength and brawn, along with some fighting theory—mainly physics. However, girls are less muscular. We use our lightweight and agility, as well as the slender nature of our bones. People say that this is the reason why we are the better fighters . . . we use our brains in a more synchronized manner with our muscles and strength. You see, the first matrix is actually a worse fighter than I am. We're great friends, but that's how it is." Athena was afraid that she'd come off a bit arrogant in that last statement, but when she looked at everyone around her, they were listening in an interested manner. "So, yeah, that's basically what I spend my time doing." Athena felt a bit embarrassed at the thought that everyone was looking right at her. Looking down, she finished her lasagna in silence.

Kurt smiled at his friend, and then turned to discreetly watch Storm. Ever since he'd come to the Academy, he'd always found her beautiful. He'd hated to see all of the anger that lay beneath her beauty, but since he'd met her at Alkali Lake, Kurt wanted to get closer and know her a bit better. When he realized that she needed a drink, then, he rose and said gently to her, "Would you like something to drink, Storm? I feel vhirsty, and wondered if you vanted anything." Kurt went to the cart with all manner of drink, and looked at Storm. She blinked normally as she said, "I think I'll just have some orange juice." Kurt smiled, getting a glass for her and himself as well, and carrying them back as he placed her juice next to his, since they were sitting together. "Thank you," Storm said warmly, looking at Kurt as a friend, but also as something more, but Athena could tell that that something more was just beginning.

Athena looked around at all the happy couples that were at the dinner table-- Jean and Scott, who, she just noticed, were married; Kurt and Storm, who were just starting to act on their feelings; and Bobby and Rogue, whose love was more than just young and impulsive. She started to think about her and Lestat, and suddenly the reason why she had been noticing Logan more than she would have noticed any other attractive man dawned on her.

She and Lestat were girlfriend and boyfriend, this was true, but she had forgotten that first spark—like the spark that would start the engine of a car. She and Lestat sometimes acted like an old couple—and though both of them were vampires, they had a relatively short relationship by even their own standards. Athena loved Lestat deeply, and didn't want to leave him for anything, but this epiphany made her realize that if she wanted to continue with Lestat, she would have to go to him when she returned to London with a renewed spark. She had to really make love to him, to give a part of herself to him as she used to do, though they could never make love in the conventional sense. Athena, though she was having a terribly good time at the Academy, longed to go home immediately and spend tonight with Lestat—without the presence of their adopted daughter.

Almost as if Fate was at dinner as well, Athena received a call on her cell phone, which she was carrying in the underclothes that encircled her waist. "Excuse me," Athena said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, and left the dining room to answer the call. She smiled and was overjoyed to see that it was Lestat. "Hello baby," Athena answered with renewed love and vitality. However, her expression changed as she heard the suave and seductive voice over the phone. The words, to her dismay, did not make her boil with passion, but a single blood tear slid down her face.

Athena sprinted, as best she could, back to her and Logan's room, and cried until she found the strength to search through her bag and retrieve the one item that could help her in her time of need.

As the rest of the X-men finished their dinner, the silver moon began to rise with terrible beauty and grace, guided by the strings of Fate.


	7. Chapter 7

As the stars came out to play, and the moon assumed its rule over them, the plates of the X-men who had finished dinner began to pile up in the sink. Jean was nervous; she had wanted to talk a bit more with Athena, and didn't want to have to do any dishes that night. She was relieved when Kurt smiled at Storm, and asked if he could help her with the dishes. Storm agreed with a bit of a smile, and they all thanked her for the brilliant meal. Jean, in love herself, recognized the signs of a budding couple. _They make such a sweet and cute couple,_ she thought, smiling at the thought of love bringing a little more happiness into life at the Academy.

Jean walked up the stairs to Athena and Logan's room, the first to finish dinner and wash up from the mildly messy lasagna. When she opened the door, she found an empty room. No window had been opened, and everything had been left as it probably was before dinner, except for the fact that the door to Athena's closet was open, and a black bag was open, its contents in apparent disarray when Jean looked into its dark depths. Jean wondered where Athena had gone, and heard Logan's heavy footsteps approach the room, and wander in. A look of surprise and concern spread over his face when he realized that Athena was gone, except for a large pile of books near the foot of their bed. "You haven't seen Athena, have you?" Logan asked Jean, as she answered with a frown and a nod that said no. "Why don't we go ask the Professor? He can probably tell us where she went." Jean blinked, keeping her cool as she led Logan to the Professor's office.

"No, I haven't seen her," Xavier said, a concerned tone overtaking his voice as he spoke. "Wasn't she just up in her room? She was just answering a call . . . " The three of them in Xavier's office thought worriedly about where in the world Athena could have gone. _I hope she's all right,_ Xavier thought, not wanting the girl he valued as his own daughter to feel any more pain than she already had.

"Professor!" Scott's voice could be heard throughout the Academy, and the three of them went quickly to the living room of the Academy, where Scott was, with a person none of them recognized who was holding a large package, and, according to Scott, had just came out of the fireplace in a green flame. "I'm sorry, Professor Xavier," the person who had just arrived among them said, "for intruding like this. You probably don't recognize me, but I'm the older of Athena's two brothers, Keanu. My father sent me here through a portkey . . . Lestat sent me with this package, and Lupin asks about the location of his daughter. You know where she is, don't you?" Keanu's brow wrinkled in a worried manner, and Professor Xavier, though he had to tell the truth, didn't want to worry the poor boy that loved his adopted sister more than life. "Could I see the package, Keanu? Please, have a seat. I'm afraid you've come at a hectic time, and if you could just stay here for a few minutes more, we could hear you more quickly." At the same time, all the other X-men except for Logan had gone sprinting on a search for Athena. Logan wanted to see what Lestat had sent his girlfriend, and help Xavier deal with Keanu. Athena's brother then handed over the package, and all Xavier had to do was look at Logan before he carefully opened it.

The package contained a beautiful portrait done of Athena, but somehow she looked different. The portrait was encased in a beautiful gold frame, and Athena was dressed in a beautiful black dress that was distinctly Victorian—even Logan noticed it, with his limited knowledge of women's fashion. But something about it was distinctly odd; the dress looked too stately and stuffy in a Victorian manner to be made recently. Logan was almost certain that the dress was not made within the last couple of years. The Professor, knowing all about Athena's background, recognized the portrait instantly—he knew that it was the last portrait done of her while she was a prostitute at Versailles. Lestat had had it done just before they left Versailles, Xavier knew, and always kept it hanged as a token of love to his little vampire. Xavier soon realized what had happened to Athena, and reached out to his psychic link with Jean, who was on the search for Athena.

_Jean! Search in the basement! and hurry!_

_The basement? Why?_

_I'll explain later. Just do it, please!_

Jean never doubted Professor Xavier's judgment, and decided not to doubt his peculiar advice in this situation, either. After all, though all the X-men liked Athena, Xavier was as good as her second father at this point in her life. So, with haste in her voice, Jean called out to everyone who was with her—Storm and Kurt were still doing dishes in the kitchen, since their abilities weren't especially helpful on this occasion. Storm couldn't use her power inside, and Kurt had to be able to see where he was going to teleport. "Listen! Everyone go down to the basement and search the entire place to search for Athena!" Without question, everyone hurried down, but as soon as they reached the entrance, a feisty Bengal tiger swiped its paws at them. Rogue, the first one to react to the tiger, could feel its bloodthirsty rage, and backed away as soon as she looked in its eyes. Running back to Jean, Rogue called out over the angry roars and growls of the tiger, "It's no use. We can't do anything about that tiger. We need someone who understands animals . . . we need Logan." Above all the chaos, Rogue's voice became still, and Jean, sensing the seriousness of the situation at hand, reached out to the Professor through her own connection with him.

_Professor, down in the basement. We need Logan._

_Did you find Athena?_

_I . . . don't know. But there's a Bengal tiger down here that we need to deal with, and Logan's the only one of us that has any understanding of large predators. Please . . . send him._

_I will. Just come back, all of you. One thing I know about this situation is that Logan will need lots of quiet and security in this situation._

Xavier looked to Logan intently. "They need you down there. There's a Bengal tiger down there, and they want you to be there, because they're coming back." Logan nodded, and went down at a jog to the basement. While he was going, all of the X-men were returning to the living room to relax and try to figure out what was going on with Athena. Xavier worried for her safety and whether she'd be able to reveal herself to them in the way she wanted. Knowing that she was an adult, however, he carefully waited for the minutes to pass and for a resolution to present itself.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Storm were having a wonderful time in the kitchen, unaware that anything that happened since no alarms had gone off. Kurt was washing the dishes, while Storm was drying them. However, that didn't mean that Storm was dry; Kurt had been spraying her and covering her with soaps suds while they both worked on the large pile of dishes. Storm loved Kurt's playful side, something that was rare between his religious bits and the periods of quiet that were normal for Kurt. It was probably because of his old friend Athena's presence, but Storm was happy to see it anyway.

They were halfway done probably with the dishes when Kurt started to spray her with the water from the sink. Laughing and trying to shield herself with a plate, Storm tried to keep as dry as she possibly could. "I'll vet you, my pretty!" He grabbed for her hand innocently, and Storm laughed in between his squirts of water. Kurt loved making people smile, and enjoying fun moments with them, even though most people wouldn't believe it. He felt that Storm knew him better than anyone in the Academy—he could see it in her sparkling eyes when she let him wet her white hair.

Soon enough, however, they both got back to the sink and drying rack, Kurt washing the plates that remained, and Storm drying them as quickly as she could. Kurt was faster than Storm as he washed the plate, since he was using his tail to hold up the spray from the sink, and held the plates in his hand.

"Kurt, slow down!" Storm said, laughing, though she was half-serious. If he went any faster, she'd be the one who'd have the work to do of drying all the plates that Kurt had washed.

Smiling just a bit, he slowed down, though he kept using his tail to help washing dishes.

Logan went down to the basement, which was quiet since everyone left. But Logan could still hear the tiger's low growl, and feel it pacing up and down the basement. Admittedly, he was a little nervous, but he knew that he had to let go of all of his nerves and just concentrate on what the tiger was doing, and how he could use his claws to capture the beast without killing it.

Having established his calm, Logan tried to make eye contact with the tiger as it paced in the darkness that was visible from where Logan was standing. When he looked into the tiger's golden, shimmering eyes, Logan clenched his teeth, readying himself for combat, if it would become necessary. Walking bravely into the dark basement, the tiger seemed to hesitate for a moment, then drew out its own natural claws and struck out at Logan's arm, leaving a series of five scars along the inside of his elbow.

Having no time to feel pain, Logan drew out his claws of adamantine, and proceeded to stick it in the tiger's back—not all the way in, but enough to leave a trail of blood. The tiger started to bleed, and Logan tried to anticipate its next move. However, the creature had lost a lost of blood before it made another move against Logan. It was walking around as though it was drunk, and seemed to whine with pain. He thought it sounded like human crying, but Logan had no time to listen to the tiger when it decided to charge him. Logan, knowing that making the tiger bleed any more would certainly kill it, decided to pull it into a hold when it charged. As the tiger approached Logan at an alarming pace, he caught the bloody beast around the neck, flipping it onto its back. The Bengal tiger roared in pain, since all of the scars that Logan had made on its back were now being forced to bleed against the floor of the basement. Gaining control over the tiger's movement, Logan started to wrap his arms and hands around the beast's neck, applying a violent pressure around its neck until it collapsed.

Logan was confused—there was no one else in the room, or any sign of Athena. He tried to think of what might have happened to her, or even whether the basement tiger had just been a coincidence or even a distraction for Athena to go somewhere else.

Logan would never forgive himself for what he saw next.

The collapsed tiger on the ground next to him started to shift and change—until he saw the familiar form of Athena's naked body, which he had seen on the day she had arrived. However, her body wasn't in perfect shape like it had been then. Her arms and legs were covered with deep wounds, and the section of Athena's chest that was just above her heart had been opened with a knife and stabbed violently. The most disturbing things he saw, though, were the injuries that he had inflicted upon the young girl. He almost broke down as he saw the scars that were still bleeding, and would become deep scars. Logan was most hurt by the deep bruise around her neck—a result of him strangling her. He moved, kneeling on the ground, to crouch near Athena. For the first time, he noticed her beautiful black and brown hair, and the streaks of red that were on her face, just beneath her eyes.

Logan would have continued looking at Athena, but he realized that the shallow sound of her breathing had gone. Her body had gone cold, and she was like stone. He knew, at that moment, that he had to get help for her, otherwise she would die, and never breathe again. Logan lifted Athena off the ground, taking off the black shirt she had given him to wear. Slipping it onto Athena's thin frame, he was relieved to see that her privacy was now preserved. Standing with her in his arms, he started to run for the living room, knowing that Athena would have to stay in the medical bay again. But Logan hoped that this time, he'd get to sit next to her bed and see her beautiful black eyes, and her clear voice that was witty and intelligent.

He wasn't sure if even Jean could make that possible.

"Jean!" Logan yelled, knowing that her medical expertise would make her the only one who could help Athena. He sprinted, but somehow found the time to kiss Athena's lips chastely, and whisper, "I'm sorry." Logan's mind was at war as he did this; a part of him knew that Athena was merely a child, but another part of him wanted her sleeping next to him, and to kiss her as she slept, knowing that she would always stay beside him.

The rest of the X-men were alarmed to see a shirtless Logan, and Athena wearing only his shirt while in his arms, as Logan ran into the living room. "Jean!" Logan said, his voice breathless, and Jean worried about her friend as she saw the young Athena's legs covered with deep scars. Jean looked at the Professor, who was visibly weakened, worried, and saddened at Athena's injuries. She knew that she was the only one who could help her—she was one of the only three X-men who knew that Athena was a vampire. So, when the other X-men started to run after Jean, she yelled at them to keep Xavier company in his time of need. Keanu, however, knew all about his dear adopted sister, and followed quickly behind Jean.

Running to the medical bay almost as quickly as Logan had run to the living room, Jean quickly got an IV of blood for the Queen of the Vampires. Jean knew that Athena had a pulse and thus a heartbeat, so she knew that treating her in this case would be like treating a normal person under the same circumstances—except Jean knew to give Athena some blood through the mouth in order to truly revive the girl. Jean began the long process of pumping Athena's body full of blood, and sealing up the injuries that were still bleeding— and she was bleeding heavily.

As Jean worked with the machines, pumping Athena full of blood, she was glad to see that Athena was a quick healer, almost like Logan. Jean's work of sealing up injuries was cut in half by Athena's healing ability. Keanu was only able to watch his sister gain blood, only to lose some of it through her wounds. Tears poured down his face at the sight of his immortal sister, and he couldn't help but start to help Jean bandage the wounds on his sister's body. The wound that was causing the most trouble was the one just above her heart—Keanu was the one who finally succeeded in stopping the blood flow, using about thirty layers of gauze and bandages.

When all the wounds were bandaged, Jean set the machine to pump Athena full of blood, and knew that all they could do was wait for the blood to awaken Athena's system. However, Jean knew that she had to give some blood to Athena through the mouth to complete the circuit through her system. Looking at Keanu, who knew this as well, the brother offered his arm to Jean. Carefully cutting it with a surgical knife, a thick stream of blood escaped from the young werewolf's skin.

"Open up, Athena. Here comes the choo-choo train . . . " Keanu said as he approached his sister's bedside, trying to remain cheerful as he gave her the blood through her mouth, while crying. Instinctively, her body urged her mouth to latch on to her brother's offering of blood. She yanked his arm, and would not let go for some minutes.

Jean looked at the screens that were monitoring Athena's progress, and she was relieved to see that the girl's heart had started beating again, slowly, but surely. After ten minutes, when Keanu felt the drain on himself and yanked his arm away from his sister's mouth, Jean could scarcely hear Athena's breath.

"Do you hear that?" Keanu said, smiling at Jean, visibly thankful that Jean had saved his sister's life. "Yeah." Jean said, smiling in relief as she wiped off a bit of sweat with her right hand. This incident reminded Jean why she did what she did—she wanted to save lives, and loved doing it, though it was extremely hectic at times. Jean walked over to Athena's bedside, looking at the peaceful smile on Athena's face, and relieved that the dark bruise around Athena's neck had subsided on its own, thanks to Athena's quick healing.

"She'll be okay. All she has to do is rest." Jean looked at Keanu, sighing. "So you're her brother, huh?" Jean smiled, and Keanu nodded. "Come to the living room— do you want to stay for when Athena wakes up?"

Keanu looked back at his sister—he loved her more than life itself, and suddenly remembered all the times he had had with her in school, and how much more like a friend she was than a sister. "No, I don't think I'll stay. If she sees me when she wakes up, she'll think something's wrong at home. I just wanted to make sure she was okay, since my dad felt something strange about her life presence." Keanu swallowed, and nodded as her followed Jean to the living room. Quickly thanking everyone for their concern about his sister and their acceptance of him, he disappeared strangely into the fireplace, and was gone in a green flame.

Logan looked intently at Jean. "Is it okay . . . if I go in and see her?" Jean nodded, and moved to sit next to Scott. As Logan went to the medical bay, Xavier noted a change in him—it was apparent even in the way he walked. His step was softer, and his expression was a worried and caring one as he thought about her. Xavier smiled slightly as he realized that Logan was beginning to fall for Athena. He was happy—out of all the men at the Academy, he knew that Logan was right for his little Athena, and would make her happy and satisfy the love she was now missing, for Xavier now realized that Lestat had left his Athena.

The dishes were done in the kitchen, but Kurt and Storm were still having fun with the water and soap suds. Kurt was holding the spray from the sink in his hands and tail, and chasing Storm around the room. Storm, meanwhile, was using her powers on a smaller scale as she made small showers of soap suds hover above Kurt's head. "Wery funny," Kurt said, and as he laughed while chasing Storm, he tripped into her and they fell onto the floor, Storm feeling the pressure of Kurt's weight.

Storm would have told Kurt to get off, but he was now staring at her hair and eyes. He swallowed, and said in a low voice, "You're so beautiful." The words were simply touched by his accent, and not distorted in any way. Storm smiled at Kurt, saying with a voice at the same volume, "You're so charming." Storm meant it, in the same way Kurt did. She had always loved spending time with him because he made her feel. . special. Like there was no woman quite in the world like her—and not because of her power. Because of her personality.

Kurt had always been in awe of Storm's beauty since he had seen her. He saw her as a gift from God, a woman that was meant to have a place in his life. But he wanted to give her something as well. He still remembered one of the first times she had spoken to him; she had told him that hate and using their powers against their enemies were how they all survived. Kurt had wanted, and still wanted, to give her the power of faith. To have the faith to believe that things would turn out all right.

Kurt knew that he would give her that power, as he touched his lips gently to hers, testing the waters.

Storm knew the water well, and pulled into Kurt's touch.

"Athena?" Logan's voice called out to her in the medical bay. He was relieved to hear her breath, and see on the screen that her heart was beating again. But he was still saddened to see that she was unconscious. Sitting next to her bed, he tried to see what he could do to make her feel better. He jumped up as he saw that she was shivering slightly, despite the shirt that Logan had given her off his own back. Logan grabbed a sheet out of a cabinet. It wasn't a medical blanket, but a real bed sheet that Jean kept down here for people who were cold. Logan lovingly spread it out over Athena's body, making sure it covered her and kept her warm.

Seeing her, and knowing that he'd caused some of those scars, he knew that he had to just try to court her, know her a little better, and win her heart. Logan had the distinct impression that Lestat had left her, though he knew that was just wishful thinking. But all the emotion that had been bottled inside, all that tension—he couldn't help but tell Athena how he felt. He owed it to her, and to himself. "Athena?" he whispered gently, and his eyes brightened as she began to move and turn and her eyes opened—bright, black, and beautiful.

Logan's voice became pained and he tried to draw pure sorrow out from himself as he spoke, and she listened, a gently and sympathetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry, Athena, that I attacked you down there. I . . . didn't know that that tiger was you. I thought you could only change into a wolf, so I—"

Athena lifted her hand to put it on Logan's lips, shushing him. He wished she could have kept them there, just so he could have kissed her fingertips and made her feel better. But she started to speak, and Logan paid attention to her, as if another wonder of the world was being revealed to him, and him only.

"L-Logan. There's something I have to tell you. I can't keep it a secret from you . . . from everyone anymore. Please, listen. Just . . . stay here while I tell you." Athena knew that this was the moment to open her heart, especially since her heart had literally been open a while ago.

Her lips and voice were steady, as she started to tell her life's story, starting with that fact that her mother, the great Cleopatra of Egypt, had the world's first C-section just so she could have her beautiful baby girl in her arms.

The night turned into dawn as Athena spoke, and Logan, unlike the other X-men, stayed awake with this woman, hearing her amazing story.

As Athena finished, a lark sang outside, and Logan was afraid to move.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan was afraid to move, but not because of what he felt for Athena; all of his emotions seemed to collide when Athena finally finished her story at dawn. He didn't even know what he was—whether he was angry at her for deceiving him, enraged at her for making him sorry when she should have been when he attacked her, or just feeling mad at the concept of love, that this woman had pulled a curtain over his eyes and made him mad with desire at her beauty—when she really was a monster in the clothing of a beautiful woman.

In any case, he didn't want to hear another word from Athena. When the last word was still ringing in his ears, he stormed out of the medical bay. Athena wasn't surprised; she'd hoped for better, but she knew that most people didn't accept a vampire living within their midst too lightly, unless the vampire was someone that they already cared about deeply. She and Logan had hardly shared a bed, and all that they had shared in terms of emotions was a few times when they lustily looked into each other's eyes. Athena counted herself lucky that Jean had been benevolent to accept the truth and keep it, and, more importantly, look at her as a person and accept her as a good person. Why else had Jean saved Athena from the vampiric death that had brushed her pallid cheeks? Athena now knew that not everyone was as pleasant-minded as Jean, and Athena now knew that Logan wasn't one of those people.

Soon after Logan left, Kurt and Jean came in to see an Athena that was trying to rise from her bed and sit on it. Unfortunately, she stumbled and Kurt teleported to her position just in time to keep her from falling. "You must ve very carevul. You've never had so many holes in vou." Kurt steadied his good friend on the bed, and helped her lie down. Kurt sat beside Athena's right side, and Jean walked over to the left side of the girl's bed. "How are you feeling?" Jean said, smiling. Athena nodded, feeling fine, if only a little nauseous on her feet. "I feel a little sick, almost seasick, but I think I'll be fine in a few hours. I just need to lie down and keep talking . . ." Athena's eyes closed halfway, and she sighed deeply as she tried to calm down and cope with everything that had happened to her. However, Athena's concentration and state of ease was disturbed by what she heard, barely audible in the living room of the Academy.

Logan was telling everyone else in the living room—meaning all the other X-men—what she was. She swallowed, dreading their impression of her when she would finally have to leave the medical bay. _At least I finally told him why I'm here . . . instead of him being further deceived. And everyone else as well . . .. _Athena could have laughed at herself. Why was she thinking of 'him'? He had already showed her that he hated what she was, and that he far from had any sort of feelings for her. _I've lost two men in the course of twenty-four hours . . . . just great. Well, I guess that's what happens when you have the body and brain of a seventeen-year-old. Why couldn't Akasha have turned me when I'd been a little older?_ Athena let the hurt in her heart spread to her brain and develop into a mild headache. She felt hurt over her Lestat leaving her . . . he said he wanted to stay with his old love Louis, and had taken their little daughter with him; she felt hurt and angry over her own poor choice and decisions. Most of all, she felt hurt and utterly tired after the long ordeal that was her life. Looking up at Jean, Kurt, and Professor Xavier, and thinking of all the people she had left at Xaphania who loved her still—her father and two brothers, along with the three matrix who she had chosen as the top male fighters, and the two girls who were the second and best top fighters—Athena knew that her life lay within them. Though she needed love, (marriage had been something her father had been pushing her into for a while now) Athena decided that she would forsake it. What had it done for her? Given her a broken heart, and a broken life. Friendship was perfectly fine, and familial love was Heaven. But romantic love? _Please,_ Athena thought. _Promoting romantic love is the reason why Aphrodite was always pegged as a dumb bitch and slut_ _when I was a kid._ Athena smiled at Xavier, as well as Scott, Rogue, Bobby, and Storm, who had surprised her by coming to see how she'd been doing.

Closing her eyes as Xavier put his hand on her forehead, Xavier spoke in a soothing manner to the young girl. "Sleep, now, my little goddess. You've been through a lot." Xavier smiled at Jean, motioning her to come and help him put Athena at ease using telepathic power. They both knew that Athena's was an ancient mind, due to the ancient blood that had left its mark within her veins. _Sleep,_ they both whispered to Athena's subconscious. Against her will, against her desire to know why everyone but Logan had come to see her, Athena slept, her troubles scattered to the wind.

"Poor girl," Scott said, sitting next to Athena's bed as she slept away the morning. "Imagine having to go through all that pain, and still having the strength to be great at something." He smiled as he looked at Storm sitting on the other side of the bed, and added, "It kinda reminds me of Jean. That damn Phoenix once took over her powers and made her emotions crumble, but now she's with me and saving lives and mastering her own power." Scott beamed with pride, at his Jean and at the tenacity of this young girl slumbering peacefully in front of him. It was as if he had the opportunity to see the cycle of life repeat one of its long cycles again.

Storm smiled. "I just hope that all of us come to embrace Athena. We'll need her if this war between her and Siete ever does come here." Storm bit her lip, but found herself looking at the youth in Athena's face, a face that was young after more than four thousand years. She felt that Athena was more child than woman, and added, almost a barely audible whisper, "It's nice to have her here, anyway. I miss having another teenager padding around the Academy." Storm smiled, and started to gently pull back the young girl's black hair.

The Professor came in at a moderate pace on his wheelchair, and smiled at Storm, then nodded at Scott. "How's she doing?" he said, his voice attempting not to wake the sleeping girl. Scott rose, knowing that it was time to exchange shifts. He wondered who would be coming with the Professor to watch over Athena; Scott was appalled when he saw Logan, wearing only a white, sweaty undershirt, his claws extended, enter the medical bay.

"She's doing fine, just sleeping off her fatigue, really," Scott said, his voice at first quiet, but it grew in intensity and his face curled in visible hate as he continued, "but she'd be a lot better if a certain someone weren't here." Scott glared at Logan, but Professor Xavier raised his hands to come between the two men, seemingly always at odds. "Scott," Xavier said kindly, "you and Storm may go. Athena will be fine with Logan and I here." Swallowing a bit, and trying to poorly conceal his sorrow, Xavier turned to Scott, and said, "She's bound to wake up soon, anyhow." It was about twelve o'clock, but they all knew that Athena would likely sleep away the afternoon as well. What Professor Xavier was saying was just something to ease his own pain and sorrow for the girl who may very well have been his daughter. Scott nodded to Storm, and they both left Xavier and Logan to take their places beside Athena's bed.

Xavier, who had no children of his own, smiled and tried to make himself feel better for the one daughter he felt he had. For, unbeknownst to anyone but Lupin Solcannis himself, Xavier was Athena's godfather in the event that anything happened to Lupin. After all, Lupin was getting old in werewolf terms, and needed someone to take care of his roguish daughter who needed affection and comfort probably more than anyone else did in the world. Xavier knew this, and pulled out a beautiful box for Athena. The box was black satin, and he opened it gently. Inside lay a beautiful flower made of gems. It was a red flower, made of finely cut rubies, and the stem and assorted parts were made of black and canary diamonds. The whole flower was probably a little bigger than the palm of the average person's hand, and probably cost a fortune. Xavier was more than happy to clip it in Athena's hair, on a section of hair that lay just above her ear, and was as black as the hair that Athena had been born with. "Do you like it?" Xavier whispered to the girl, and as she smiled gently in her sleep, the Professor smiled as he took her smile as a 'yes'. Xavier decided to only watch his goddaughter sleep, and be there if she woke up.

Looking over at Logan, who was more interested in the well being and cleanliness of his own adamantine claws than Athena, Xavier sighed and spoke quietly. "Logan . . . Logan." Logan was so preoccupied with himself that he almost missed the Professor's call. He growled subtly, and said, "What?" His voice was gruff and almost like the growl of a wolf. He was noticeably pissed, and obviously didn't want to be in this room, much less look at Athena. _After what she's done . . . her lies . . . why does everyone believe that she's good? She's only a girl who loves blood and suffering. And to deceive…_ Out of respect for Xavier and everything that he'd done for him, Logan paid attention to the good Professor.

"Why are you so angry with Athena? She 'deceived' everyone, not just you. But she had to . . . Athena had to keep her intent secret because, according to her, Siete has his pockets and hands everywhere."

"Yeah, according to her. Why should we believe her? We've only just met her!" Logan's clenched his jaw in momentary anger, and then released his hold on his teeth. "She could just be here to get blood from all of us, and leave us to rot in the Academy!"

"Logan, she didn't. She got synthetic blood from me— just enough to live and do normal sorts of magic. Remember, she's an ancient vampire. Had she wanted to, she could have done anything and everything she wanted to in the few minutes she was conscious. Athena has the power to kill us all within a half hour, or change us all into her puppets within ever less time. But regardless of all this power, she didn't, and wanted us as her friends."

"But why didn't she . . . why did she . . .. " Logan was lost for words. He knew what the Professor had been talking about, but the crime that he was most angry with Athena about wasn't about her deception. It was . . .. something Logan couldn't describe in words. However, for the understanding of Xavier, he tried his damned hardest.

"Why did she deceive me into loving her? I don't love women who like the taste of blood." Logan, though he hated the young girl at the surface, couldn't bring himself to look at her. Though he tried, he didn't want to, deep within himself.

Xavier saw this, and started to gently speak. "Why can't you look at her?" It wasn't a question to Logan; it was something he wanted to ponder, and hopefully help Logan realize what lay beneath his own feelings. "They say that nonchalance is true hatred—that if someone can look at you and say that they honestly don't care about you, they are the people who hate you. A person who feels hatred and enrage towards a person still, at some level, cares about that person." Xavier looked at Logan, and he knew that the Professor wanted him to look at Athena and cure this confusion within him.

Defying all of the cautions and warnings within him, screaming and trying to get his eyes to look away from the girl, Logan forced his eyes towards her. Breathing in and out, matching Athena's breathing rhythm by accident, he just looked, staying as still as possible, not daring to move.

Somehow, all of the electrical connections within his brain that controlled his muscles made his right hand reach up to Athena's hair, and slightly adjust the beautiful ornament that the Professor had put onto Athena.

Night had fallen before anyone had noticed, and an awake Athena, feeling back to herself and reality, was in Storm's room, helping her select a dress for her dinner. Athena couldn't help but beam at the thought that her friend, Kurt, had a date with the amazing and kindly woman that he had fancied for a long time. Storm and Athena had talked a great deal about Kurt's past, and the friendship they had shared in Germany.

"He's a lot of fun, Kurt," Athena said, her voice bubbly and excited, "when we were in Germany together, he and I used to have fun going out drinking and dancing and singing at German bars. He can't hold his liquor, mind you," Athena said, giggling, "but he's a wonder on the dance floor and can sing, even though he's got a deep accent."

Storm was enjoying all of the stories about Kurt, and felt the butterflies in her stomach ease a bit. "I'm just so worried about tonight. I haven't had a date in . . . " Storm tried to remember the last date she'd been on, when she realized she couldn't. " Well, I can't ever remember having a date." Athena smiled, and finally found a nice dress that would fit Storm like a glove. "Don't worry; you'll be great. You're a beautiful woman, and Kurt likes you a lot." Athena knew that Storm was the girl for him; she hadn't seen him so happy since those days in Munich when she and her friend had painted the city red. Storm felt the friendship of Athena, and looked at the dress she had selected. She had forgotten that it was even in her own closet; it was a beautiful white dress that Athena thought would show off her figure, but wouldn't be too forward or provocative.

"Well, don't just look at the thing," Athena said, teasing her, "go put it on." Storm hurried off to her bathroom, and taking her time, she put on the dress, which really did fit like a glove. Athena waited in front of the bathroom door for the moment when Storm would come out, wearing the dress. The wait had been more than worth it—Athena beamed as she was reminded of the aura of her mortal mother when she looked upon Storm. She had a regal quality about her, but Storm also looked womanly and remotely motherly as well. "Oh, Storm," Athena gushed, "it looks beautiful on you. Kurt will be stunned." Athena and Storm glanced at the clock, and realized that Kurt would come knocking on Storm's door in a little less than five minutes.

"Are you ready?" Athena said, excited for her new friend. "I don't think you'll need any makeup—you're already beautiful without it. But there's something I want to give you." Athena, reaching up at her own hair, got the beautiful hair clip that Xavier had given her when she'd been sick a few minutes ago. "I want you to wear this tonight." Athena would have said 'have', but it was from Xavier—and she already treasured it. But Storm was happy to wear it just for tonight, and Athena helped her slip it off just as Storm was putting on her own simple high heeled shoes, only about two inches in height.

Just as Storm was ready, a knock came at the door. Athena went to the door, and was thrilled to see a Kurt that was fully dressed in a lovely burgundy suit. His smile was charming, and Athena knew that Kurt liked Storm when his blue skin was perfectly visible—he hadn't bothered to cover it up with makeup. When Kurt asked, "Is Storm vere?" Athena beamed, nodding her head and getting a dolled up Storm.

Meeting at the door, Storm and Kurt smiled and complimented each other's clothing. Taking her arm, Kurt carefully escorted Storm downstairs, where a car was waiting to take them to a fancy restaurant, and afterwards dancing. Athena waved to Storm like a proud mother sending her daughter out into the world.

When she'd cleared up the mess she and Storm had made while getting Storm ready for her date, Athena decided to go find Scott. She had nothing to do herself—she didn't really feel like making the trip to Logan's room to get her books to study—and wanted to see what she could do after having been sick for a while. Knocking on Scott's door, she was pleased to find him reading a book on his own. According to Scott, Jean was somewhere on her own, playing a game with Rogue or one of the other students.

"Hey Scott," Athena said to him casually, "the danger room here—it's used for combat training, right?" Scott's eyebrow cocked curiously, and he put down the book he was reading. "Yeah. Why?" His voice was a bit playful; he hoped she was suggesting what he'd been wanting to try with her all along—he wanted to see just how skilled she was, and whether she was truly a better fighter compared to a mutant, rather than just another matrix or matrixa.

"I was wondering if you could come with me, and I could, you know, try some of my own moves in it? I don't know exactly how it works. . though I overheard something about holograms and simulations when Lupin was discussing it over the phone once." Athena grinned, and Scott grinned back at her.

"My dear, come with me. You don't know how long I've wanted to pit someone like you against a mutant training system. And perhaps . . . another mutant."

Athena grinned, saying in an arrogant manner, "I hope that by that you don't mean for me to fight you," as a smirk spread over her face, "because I'd just simply demolish you."

Scott laughed, enjoying her tenacity. "We'll see, my dear. We shall certainly see."


	9. Chapter 9: Give me everything you've got

It felt strange to Athena, to be walking around Xavier's Academy in clothes that she regularly used to practice and hone her combat skills. It reminded her of her home, and all the fun that she had at Xaphania with her two brothers and two other girls that were the second and third best matrixas. If Athena could become homesick, she had a mild case of it as she walked down the stairs, coming from her and Logan's room (where she'd changed her simple clothing), to go to the danger room.

Admiring all of the beautiful portraits, paintings, and pictures that Xavier had accumulated on his wall after all of these years, Athena was stopped in her tracks as her eyes remained fixed on the one portrait that hurt her.

It was the one that Lestat had had done of herself while she'd been a prostitute at Versailles.

Athena swallowed and blinked, hoping to wash away the layer of pain that the picture brought to her memory. _So I'm really alone,_ Athena realized within her mind. A single tear slid down her face, and she thought of what Lestat had once said to her. 'I know this portrait hurts you . . . so as long as I have it, and hide it from you, you'll know I love you. It's a beautiful painting . . . but if only to save you from suffering, I'll hide it from your raw memories.'

Athena jumped as Logan came in, walking so that he stood alongside her and glanced nonchalantly at the painting. "I think it's a beautiful painting," Logan said, his voice rough and like gravel, "as well as a remarkable likeness. I don't think your true nature has ever been captured more accurately. The portrait of a whore fits you nicely . . ."

"Leave me alone," Athena said, as the tears came more quickly. She started to walk away from Logan, but couldn't help but turn back. "Why . . . why do you hate me so?" Logan could see that the blood-red tears of the vampire were beginning to stain Athena's face. "Because you deceived us. You lied to get in through the door. You lied to get me to . . . " Logan blinked, continuing on his tirade. " Even if you're telling the truth, how do we know?"

"You want proof?" She said, brushing away the rest of her tears as her emotions gave way to anger. Taking one of the very many knives that littered the sheaths on her body, Athena cut open the thin leather combat suit she was wearing so that the small of her back. "There. There's your proof."

Logan was astonished when he saw the massive hole in the small of Athena's back; it was as if someone had drilled into the young girl's body. This was the proof that Athena had showed the house-elf that had been in Xavier's study; Logan could no longer deny the proof—that kind of wound was painful, and no one would endure it for a lie. "It's a way for me to stay connected to the earth," Athena said, her voice strengthening as the aggression inside of her made her resolve stronger. "I can draw as much magic as I want from the Earth, if I need it. But I have to be careful—as much as I take from the Earth's energy for my magic, I have to put back in when I'm done." Athena turned around, facing Logan directly. "What else does your foolish pride question?"

Logan was taken aback by Athena's apparent aggressive nature; he countered his voice harsh and unforgiving, "What about what happened in the basement? Why did the Professor know you'd be in the basement?"

Athena smiled and closed her eyes, though Logan could tell it wasn't a pleasant smile and expression. "Darkness is where creatures of the night go when sorrow is too much to bear. The basement is the darkest place around here. Moreover, as for my injuries and my form . . ."Athena opened her eyes, which were now entirely red with excited fire. "I inflicted most of those wounds upon myself, after Lestat left me over the phone. Except for the wounds that you gave me . . . And I was a tiger because I was given that form as a birthright. The form of a wolf was a gift from Lupin; the tiger is really what I am, and what I become when I'm exhausted or weakened beyond my limit of tolerance." Athena turned around, anxious to go to the danger room, where Scott was no doubt waiting for her. "Are you finished with your questions? I have something fun to do."

Logan had, indeed, one more question, but he was afraid to ask it. Summoning the courage within himself, he said, almost inaudibly, "Why did Lestat cause you to hurt yourself so much?"

Athena blinked, and started to walk away. Just before leaving the room, she said, in an even tone, "Lestat was my world. He was my love and my friend . . . him leaving me was the end of a chapter in my life. People have forsaken me, since Lestat chose to leave. I've wanted. . the possibility that Lestat once offered, but all the potential people that could have given it to me forsook me."

With that, Athena left Logan to think on his own; she was anxious to get her emotions out in the midst of a good and rigorous fight.

The Danger Room was even more beautiful than Athena could have pictured in her mind; it was immaculate, and had more space than her fighting room had at home. Though Athena rarely stayed inside to train, she thought to herself, _I have got to get me a room like this._ Grinning so that her vampiric teeth were visible, Athena was startled as she heard Scott's voice boom all around her—through a PA-type system. Looking for the young mutant, Athena smiled as she found him in the tower that overlooked the entire Danger Room. "Are you ready, Athena? It seems like I've been waiting for ages."

"Yeah, sorry, I just got a little hung up with my clothing." Athena yelled, straining a bit to match the volume that Scott had, speaking through a microphone. Athena had a powerful voice, but she had never had to sing or speak so loudly as Scott was in the microphone. Touching the small of her outfit that had been cut open during her confrontation with Logan, she willed it fixed, and it was done, after she'd done her exchange with the energy of the Earth all around her. Grinning, she adjusted all of the usual weaponry she carried on her as she readied herself for a good fight.

"I'm going to put in the most difficult simulation, since you are the top matrixa fighter." Scott smiled, and Athena responded with a thumbs-up, not wanting to strain her voice anymore. "I'll show you how this works later." Athena showed signs of impatience as the simulation loaded and Scott babbled on about how the system worked. Chuckling, he finally loaded the simulation and let Athena demonstrate what she did best: combat.

Suddenly, Athena found herself in a beautiful meadow. It smelled of the beginning of summer, but it wasn't yet too warm. Summer was just making its way carefully into nature, until its heat and sweat would permeate everything. Smiling and smelling, knowing that this simulation wouldn't be easy, she tried to sense her enemy's presence before whatever it was would attack. Athena strolled along the virtual environment for perhaps a good fifteen minutes, becoming ever suspicious with every passing minute. _Here I am . . . fresh meat,_ she thought to herself. _What the hell are they waiting for?_ Athena's eyebrows cocked with suspicion, and she tried to hear what was going on in the nature all around her, and not just the meadow she was standing in. She became aware of a forest not far off, and a waterfall that was a little farther away. Closing her eyes and letting herself feel the energy of the Earth all around her, not taking anything nor giving anything, but just sensing the auras of living things all around her. It was difficult, since the Earth recognized her and wanted to help her by giving her its magic—even a small portion. But Athena wanted to try listening to the Earth first, and then perhaps just plugging in to the Earth and becoming one with it—not using its power until any foes came.

The hairs on the back of her neck bristled for just a second, and Athena knew that the enemy would be coming shortly. Smiling, she got out her favorite weapon; it was a katana, a Japanese sword that she'd managed to save from Egypt. It'd been brought from Japan to Egypt as a gift for the fair young daughter of Cleopatra—a gesture of goodwill. Athena had treasured it from that time, however, and it became the weapon that was quintessential to her arrangement of knives, bows, and arrows. It was almost like a part of her body; she felt her connection with it even as the enemy came in the present moment. Breathing, Athena found the center within her, and held that first breath in it carefully.

Athena almost attacked as soon as the first foe came; strangely, it was a beautiful Siberian tiger. She smiled, remembering that the second matrixa had that form, and how much fun it had been to hone their skills with their tiger romps—her Bengal tiger, and her friend's Siberian tiger. However, Athena knew that this tiger wasn't real, and that she had to kill it.

The tiger leapt, as if Athena had been prey, so that it would tackle and pin her to the ground. However, she moved quickly, shifting the katana in her grasp so that the sharpest part of the blade held the beast's mouth back. The Siberian tiger was stunned, and almost froze in its tracks. It tried to claw at Athena's fair skin, but she held it back and the paws swiped at nothing but air. Grinning and almost pitying the stupidity of the tiger, Athena threw back the feline so that it lay on its own back, and prepared to stab it directly in the heart. However, the tiger quickly leapt up on its four paws, and started to leap towards Athena's legs. Biting her lip, Athena knew that no weapon could help her in this situation—only her own hands would suffice. Wrestling the tiger, Athena pinned it to the ground, getting a few cuts and scratches along the way from the creature's sharp teeth. Taking a smaller knife from the sheath on her thigh, Athena managed to barely restrain the tiger's limbs as she cut through the tiger's 'wrists', exposing the bone, and following suit with the tiger's legs. The creature howled and almost seemed to cry. Nevertheless, Athena stabbed it in the heart with her katana, ending its suffering suddenly, but not before it let out one last piercing cry.

Athena backed away from the body of the tiger as she ensured that it was dead, taking out her katana from the feline's heart. Using her arm to wipe away some of her mild perspiration, Athena grinned, saying to herself, "Is that all you got, Scott?"

Even as Athena started to walk towards the forest so that she could explore, a sight that she would never forget confronted her eyes.

The yowls and cries of the Siberian tiger that she'd just killed had brought out something that was a little bit harder to kill. Twenty-foot-tall Siberian tigers were heading for her—perhaps ten of them in one pack, probably the pack that the Siberian she had killed—a baby in size compared to these giants—had belonged to. For so many minutes, all Athena could do was stare as the lumbering giants slowly made their way to kill her.

Swallowing, Athena could only say, "Oh, crap." She put away her katana—a sword that small would never take out these gigantic creatures that probably had hearts the size of two people her size. She knew that her archery skills would come into use here; she would have to act fast to kill as many of them before they were close enough to hit her directly. Getting out her bow and arrows, Athena breathed as she started to nock her arrow, aim, and fire. She carefully decided to try to take out the six that were in front. Athena was relieved when she saw that her aimed arrows caused the wounded tiger to stop for just a bit, giving Athena more ground the faster she managed to shoot her arrows. It seemed like working at a job that had no meaning; even though she shot as many arrows as she could, the tigers just kept coming, and showed no signs of falling.

Athena now shot two arrows at once, one from each side of the nock of the bow; she smiled and celebrated within herself as she managed to take down two of the tigers that were side by side in the front. It had taken about forty or so arrows to kill each of them, so Athena knew she had a difficult task still ahead of her. _I can try to handle two of them, if I can't manage to get rid of all of them before they make it here. I doubt I'll be able to kill them before they reach me. So there're ten, I killed two, and I'm planning for two to come here. I still have to kill six of them, which means I'll need 240 arrows._ Athena thought, glancing discreetly at her quiver, which didn't hold 240 arrows. As she aimed and fired, which was an action that she had made a natural reflex by now, Athena muttered, "Amazonium." Her quiver then filled with arrows—probably more than enough to kill what tigers she needed to for her plan to work. Sighing, and reestablishing her focus, Athena continued aiming and working on the four that were in front—and that she needed to kill, no matter what.

Scott was impressed as he saw Athena work—this was a simulation that even many of the X-men still needed to master. He realized that she hadn't just been bragging; she was the real thing, and was the best fighter he'd seen. Scott bit his lip, a bit nervous and excited at the prospect of him fighting her. He'd never fought such a person as Athena, and he'd wondered how he'd fare against her strict determination and skill. Though she was using arrows, Scott'd seen her hand-to-hand skills with the normally sized tiger. He was now convinced; she had a gift, and it was a fearsome as well as remarkable one. Scott sat as if he were watching a show, and carefully observed Athena's motions. Looking at the details of the simulation on his computer, he knew that the tigers wouldn't be approaching Athena for a while, which would test her endurance. Leaning back in his chair, he smiled at the thought that despite all of her power and skill, Athena was his friend and a good woman, after all.

Logan still had Athena's words and the fact that she'd been crying, in his mind. He didn't know what to feel anymore, when it came to her. She was still beautiful, and he knew that would never change. But he wondered about what lay inside her; was she a good girl with a bad past, or just using the good girl as a mask for someone who loved blood, suffering, and a generally despicable other self? Logan didn't know, but he knew that he was going to find out, eventually. However, as he kept training using the punching bag in front of him, Logan knew that he just had to wait and the answers would come to him. At Alkali Lake, he'd been impatient and nothing about his dark past had come to him; it had only been when he hadn't been looking for them that the answers had come. He was a person who learned from experience, and he wouldn't ignore it now, especially in this situation.

Logan had trained for about a half-hour or so when he decided he needed to sit down and rest. The living room being the closest place where there was a chair, Logan entered the ornate room and plopped down on a chair, breathing a bit quickly. He smirked when he realized how out of place he was; he was naturally a brash person, but his surroundings were refined and beautiful. Feeling like a bull in a china shop, Logan was a bit surprised when he saw someone come out of the fireplace. But he remembered how Athena's older brother, Keanu, had come out of there to check on the well being of his dear, adopted sister. So when a stranger with black hair and distinctly black clothes that contrasted with his white face entered, Logan rose and said, not unkindly, "Who are you?"

The stranger smiled slightly, and said slowly, "I'm Athena's younger brother, Kris. Could you take me to my sister?" He swallowed, and then continued, "I have something to give my older sister. Our father has something to make her feel better, after her little accident." Logan nodded, and said, "Of course. She's in the danger room, I think. Just follow me." Logan rose from his chair, and led Athena's kin to the danger room, keeping an eye on him while the boy walked behind him.

Gaining entrance to the Danger Room, Logan saw that Athena was still in a simulation, and wouldn't be available just yet. Turning to Athena's brother, Logan said, "I'm afraid we'll have to wait for a few minutes. Your sister is a little busy training and practicing."

Nodding and smiling, the teenager calmly said, "But of course."

Beads of sweat formed on Athena's forehead as she worked even more quickly to kill the last two gigantic tigers that she'd originally planned to kill. She'd been proud of herself when she managed to sink some twenty arrows each into the last two tigers that she would have to deal with when they finally reached her. Athena managed to keep her breathing even, which she knew was important if was ever going to keep her aim steady and accurate. When she'd finally killed the two she'd been planning to kill, and the last two were the only foes left, Athena gambled on her last bunches of arrows. Putting twenty bows on each side of the bow, Athena wanted to see if she could kill the last two tigers before they reached her, especially since they were dumb enough to continue walking in a straight path, meaning that they were stepping over the bodies of the other tigers rather than walk around them, as the others had.

Pulling back the bow, and almost endowing her own strength to the weapon, the twenty arrows soared straight and true . . . piercing the hearts of the very last two tigers, and making them fall right on top of their fallen comrades bodies. With that, the simulation ended; no one had thought to make it continue, since that part of the simulation had been so difficult that some of the X-men couldn't handle it.

"Bravo!" Scott yelled from the tower, straightening his posture as he drew himself closer to the microphone. "I don't think I was able to defeat those damn tigers on the first try. You're something special, Athena. I think that I might want to see you battle another mutant that actually has some semblance of a chance against you." Athena smiled, bowing and curtsying at his praise. Combat was what she was about; she loved the rush and danger of a good and formidable enemy that was heading fast towards her.

Glancing at the time, however, she longed for a good bath, and to see if Storm and Kurt had gotten home yet from their date. It was about ten o'clock, and though Athena wanted them to have a good time, she wanted to find out how they were doing in terms of a relationship. However, she heard Scott's voice come on. "Oh, Athena, there's someone waiting for you at the entrance of the Danger Room, and I'll open it up for them. He's with Logan, and . . . it's your brother Kris?" Athena was confused; why would Kris come now? Much more importantly, how had he come? He'd always been poor at transportation magic, and needed help even with traveling from one fireplace to another, just as Keanu had done when Athena had almost killed herself. "Let him in," Athena said, curious to see what was going on back home.

However, when the doors opened and Athena saw the person with Logan, anything but brotherly love came to her mind. Her own adamantine claws sprung forth, and her booming voice, with wolfish and vampiric qualities, screamed, "YOU!"

Stomping towards the stranger, Logan and Scott (who'd come down from the tower), watched as she tried to pin the stranger against the wall of the Danger Room, but was nearly flung back when a person clad in white with black eyes appeared at his side, laughing. Athena's vampiric teeth and eyes, for the first time in months, had finally surfaced.

"You fool. What are you doing here?" Athena's skin started to pale, and she became like a human predator, barely able to speak as the teeth in her mouth elongated, "You know I kill traitors and rebels on sight. How lucky I am! I have every vampire looking for you, with my blood love as the reward, and here you are, right in front of me! The stupidest vampire ever crafted by the hand of Akasha, Siete!" Athena's hair started to change its color; tiger stripes replaced the black and brown. Her rage became even more evident.

"Here you say I'm stupid, when it's really you who are the dumb one. Coming here to save these despicable mutants, almost like lepers to the human race. They are MINE, and there's nothing you can do to save them, especially since I have Loki here on my side." The powerful demon in white, cackled, though Athena and Siete knew what would happen to him after this war— he would be killed. That's how Siete was; he used those that could be reliant on him, and then just destroyed them when he didn't need them anymore. "Laugh now, Loki, but something from the underworld is coming right now to smite you, so to speak. Your Prince is my pawn, and there's nothing, nothing you can do against me. Whatever is in this house, I will find, and root out. There's no hiding from me—I'm everywhere."

Athena cackled as a black smoke appeared from nowhere, and a strangely attractive man, wearing a black suit and finely groomed hair, appeared near Athena. "You called, my mistress?" Athena seized the Prince of Darkness by his collar, and yelled to him, her vampiric blood running through her voice, "CONTROL YOUR SERVANTS . . . OR YOU DARE NOT KNOW WHAT I SHALL DO TO YOU."

As Logan and Scott watched, they were stunned—too stunned to move. Here, in front of them, was the man who Athena was saying was her top enemy and would start a war, along with the Devil himself. The most shocking thing was that Athena was controlling the Devil, and that he was almost scared of her. They all watched as the Devil confronted his demonic servant, and Siete and Athena had their own confrontation. Siete laughed, even as he saw Memnoch, the name of the Devil, chiding his servant Loki. "You think you're here to root out something I'm going to put in. But you have no idea how far I've come to grasp this house, and these people." Siete raised his hand, and though he had nothing inside it, grasped hard at something invisible. At that moment, Jean came running into the Danger Room, followed by Rogue, concerned about her friend. Athena's poor friend was clutching her temples, and yelled as if her brain was being imploded.

"Don't you see, foolish Athena?" Siete smiled unpleasantly. "I have my hands in more pockets than you know. And one of those pockets includes this mutant, with an untapped source of power that I could use to rule the world . . . change time . . . even kill you." Siete grinned, his own vampiric teeth visible, just as Athena's were. Athena breathed a preternatural breath, and laughed in a way that was more evil than Siete could have even managed. "Foolish, foolish, boy. Your father did not educate you as well as it may seem." She looked at the suffering Jean and Scott who was trying to go to comfort and console her, but was restrained by the terrible demon Loki. Looking back at Siete's eyes, Athena smiled wickedly. "This woman is indeed a source of great power, but she also has something that you will never have . . . a great will. Jean, this mutant, will throw you out of this house herself, and I shall, one day very soon, kill you." Siete laughed, with pure disbelief in his throat, but Athena wasted no time and reached out to Jean's mind.

_Jean! Jean!_

_Athena . . .?_ Jean's mind was weak, but the point was, her own will and small strength was still there, and would never be broken. _Is that . . ?_

_Yes, it's me, and Siete's the one doing that to your mind. Jean, I need you to listen to me; just concentrate on the sound of my voice. I promise we'll get him out of your mind permanently soon, but you need to listen to me to escape his clutches alive. Okay?_

Athena smiled as she heard Jean's mind say, _Okay, I'm listening. _ She could feel Jean's powerful mind centering on the rhythm that was her own voice.

_Picture yourself in a beautiful forest. It's so hot, but you don't notice it. You're not yourself . . . you're a strong Bengal tiger. You have claws that could kill a man if you wanted something interesting to pick at. You're the top of the food chain, and nobody uses you. You hear me? Nobody! Within this forest, within this world, you are God!_ Athena kept speaking to Jean's mind, and intensified her tirade when she realized that Siete was trying to intensify the hold on Jean. Athena smiled in relief as she saw Jean shift her shape, with Athena's soothing guidance, and become the Bengal tiger. Siete ground his teeth, frustrated when his own mind control no longer worked, and Jean, in control of the form, ran as fast as she could, following Athena's advice. Knowing that Siete couldn't be allowed to sink his clutches into any other mutant, Athena decided to force a change upon all of the mutants present. Scott became a cheetah, Rogue became a lioness, and Logan became the form of wolf that Athena had, called a Parisian wolf.

_Run!_ She yelled to all of their minds, and that's just what they did. Athena was satisfied with her cunning as she saw that her triumph over Siete's mind control came at the same time that the Devil had slapped Loki on the cheek, leaving a distinct red and bloody mark on the fair demon's face.

"Now who's the foolish one?" Athena said, evil rippling through her voice as she laughed manically at Siete. Siete understood what their mother, Akasha had once said; Athena was both dark and light, and could use them both to rule righteously and well. Because of this dangerous charismatic leadership quality in Athena, he knew that he had to flee now; otherwise, Athena would make short work of him in flame, which could kill him, since he wasn't the King of his kind. Athena knew this, but still had fun playing with his cowardly nature, which was shielded by his evil. Before Athena had quenched her thirst for fun, Siete had shimmered out of Xavier's Academy. Both Loki and Memnoch fled down to Hell as well, where Athena guessed their fight would continue.

When she felt that she was truly alone, Athena sighed, and went to look for her friends. "I hope they're okay," Athena said aloud, longing for the spoken word after so much talking in a telepathic manner. Reaching out for their minds, she followed the trail their minds and animal presences had left. She felt that they were all okay, but Athena knew that they had to exorcise, in a manner of speaking, Siete from this house and from Jean's mind. _If we're going to win this war, then I need to be able to hit Siete hard and fast,_ the Queen of the Vampires thought as she thought about all that had just happened, and the future that was quickly coming.


	10. Chapter 10: Beneath the stars

Athena, despite everything that had just happened (and the fact that Siete had gained access to the Academy), couldn't help but smile as she saw all of the X-men present in animal form. They were almost like a menagerie of animals at a zoo, and fun to play with; however, Athena knew that they had to be turned back—the longer they stayed animals, the harder it would be to force a change to their natural forms.

Rogue, a lioness, walked up to Athena and started to nuzzle her leg. _Can we keep these forms? This lioness feels so strong . . . _Athena knelt down to give her friend a good petting and rubbing. She'd actually felt the same way as Rogue did; when she'd been competing for the right to be the best matrixa, the extra power that the moonlight afforded her during that match had allowed her to change into a lioness for part of the match. However, she'd had to give the form back; after all, whatever she took from the Earth's power, she had to give back after she was done. Sighing and scratching Rogue's ears, Athena said, "I'm afraid not, love. The longer you stay in these forms, the harder for me it'll be to change you all back. Already, when I change you back, you'll be as naked as the day you were born." Athena rose, and took Rogue gently by the skin of her neck. "Now then, I think we should get you changed back. We'll need to go to the bathroom for this. Follow me, Rogue." Rogue let out a small feline grunt, but soon followed close behind Athena.

Suddenly, Athena thought to bring Jean as well, so that she could change the two women, the easiest of cases, first. "Come along, Jean," Athena spoke, her English accent more than apparent. Jean, who had been testing the claws and muscles of the Bengal tiger she'd been changed into, let out a small roar as she set out at a quick pace for the entrance of the bathroom, where Athena and the lioness that was Rogue were waiting. When all three of them were in the bathroom, Athena peeked out to the men to say, "Wait right there. You'll be next." With that, Athena closed the door and awakened the power in the very center of her own mind.

She heard the voice that was her own inner aura, and saw her power in her mind's eye. Closing her eyes and putting her hands on the heads of Rogue and Jean, she sighed and let her blood, especially the portion from Akasha and her blessed birth as the Mother of the Matrixas, run through her voice. Saying the spell that she and her brothers had probably memorized (having used it so much after a big fight), a smirk appeared on her face at all the happy memories of her life. Concentrating on the moment, however, Athena let the words flow through her mind and the minds of the two women who were in different forms than their natural ones. _Give these ones the peace of mind that every rage has subsided. Let them remember themselves, and the pride of who they are; let the Earth remember, and consent to their return of their forms._ Athena sighed, and felt the pleasant energy flow through her limbs.

She dared not open her eyes for the privacy of Rogue and Jean. "Are you guys human?" Sighing, her eyes still closed, she was relieved when she heard the sighs of the two women. "Well, I admit that it was nice to feel what it was like to be a predator, but it's nice to have my own form back," Athena recognized Jean's voice, and said, "So you guys are okay?" Rogue nodded, though she soon realized that Athena had her eyes closed, and said, "Yes." Athena then rose and headed towards the door. "I'll be back with some clothes after I handle Logan and Scott. ' Till then." Rogue and Jean bid Athena well as she closed the door, then opening her eyes.

While Athena had been in the bathroom with Rogue and Jean, Scott and Logan had been almost like two predators about to go at it in the jungle. Scott liked that form that he'd gotten, but Logan was sure that his wolf could kick the crap out of Scott's puny cheetah any day of the week. When Athena finally came to change them back, she saw that Scott and Logan were about to have a fight—and she wasn't sure who would win. Catching Logan just as he was about to pounce on Scott, she held his muzzle with her hands. "My God! I leave you alone for just about fifteen minutes, and you almost kill each other! You're almost worse than my two brothers." Athena roughly took Logan by the neck and put him in a corner. "Your form is a royal one, and will be harder to change back. I don't even know how you freaking ended up with it. It's a type of wolf that only werewolves manifest when they change—especially the werewolves in Paris. Hence, it's a Parisian wolf and damned tricky. I have that form myself; I should know." Looking at Scott, she smiled. "Come on now, I have to find a way to get you changed back without you getting embarrassed." Scott growled a bit, and followed Athena to a bathroom that was just for men, and used only by the X-men. She let him enter first, and sat down next to him, so that her back was facing him. Reaching around herself to touch his scrawny cheetah arm, she said the same incantation once more, pulling Scott out of his changed state, and setting things back to normal.

When she sensed that things were as they should be with regard to Scott's form, she bid him farewell, promising clothes when she returned. Knowing that she'd just done the easiest bit of magic, Athena sighed as she approached a Logan that was still a wolf. "Come on, you," Athena said, pulling his neck. "We should go up to your room, so that we can get you clothes right away . . . but I don't know if you'll even change back right now. Your form may change back on its own." Athena led Logan up the stairs and to their room. "Sit down on the bed," Athena sternly said, "and cover yourself in the event you do change back right now." Logan did as he was told, liking his normal form better than staying a wolf all his life. Athena sighed, and sat down on the bed, on top of the covers, next to Logan. Putting her hands on his head, she knew that the incantation she'd used with the others would be useless with Logan. Rather, she tried to pick his very essence out of the sea of his mind, where the mind of the wolf had taken refuge. However, her mind was pushed out of Logan's. The moment she saw that he hadn't changed a bit, she knew that his form would disappear when it chose to, as she had predicted.

Sighing, she said, "Logan, I'm afraid you'll have to keep this form for a little while. It'll only go away when it wants to. But I must say . . . " Athena slipped off the bed, and rose to get some clothes for the other X-men. ". . this form does suit you. The Parisian wolf has often been known as a wolf that plays dirty in its maneuvers, and whose demeanors are unpredictable, though it is a truly attractive wolf. It's a good choice for a form, though on account of the attractive quality of the wolf, I daresay that Scott should have gotten it." Athena laughed at Logan's expense, then left him under the covers as she went to Jean, Scott, and Rogue's rooms to get clothing for them. Athena tried not to disturb Bobby, who had apparently been studying diligently in his room while all the action had been downstairs.

Almost at the perfect moment, when everyone was dressed and more than ready to get some sleep, Athena heard Kurt and Storm's car pull up. Smiling at the thought of their good time, she sent everyone to bed, and went upstairs herself to catch a bit of sleep—something that she hadn't done formally in a while. She didn't want to intrude at the end of their date; however, she would be sure to ask Storm about all the details in the morning. However, when she saw Logan's restlessness, she knew that even tonight, she wouldn't get much sleep. He had left the bed, and was pacing back and forth. _Get me out of this form,_ Logan said, almost forcefully. He wanted to sleep in his own body and not have anxiety eat at him at the thought that he was at the mercy of the wolf inside of him on the matter of getting his own body back. Athena smirked and grinned at him, kneeling before him as she started to check his eyes and vital signs. "I thought that this form suit you. You don't want to wear it anymore?" Athena mocked him, and could have laughed at the sight of him. It was so strange to see a Parisian wolf, regardless of the person underneath, wag its head from side to side so quickly. "Okay, okay," Athena said, afraid that the wolf's brain would be so scrambled that it wouldn't be able to sense direction. "Let me have a second."

Walking over to the window, Athena parted the curtain. She smiled inside-- she must have lost track of the days—for she saw a beautifully full blue moon. Athena was normally aware of the phases of the moon because of what she was; now she had come to Xavier's Academy and lost her awareness of everything. She knew that tonight, her brothers and father would be running across the countryside, rejoicing in the reign of the moon—especially the blue moon, which was so famously uncommon. Smiling at the thought of her home, she turned back to Logan. "Fine. I'll help you. You're a male wolf, right?" Logan growled, and looked at her as if it was obvious. "Alright, alright. It's just that. . I've seen guys who don't normally have the ability to change into wolves change into the wolf of the opposite sex." Athena swallowed and started to unzip her leather outfit. "Then wait for me, and I'll come and help you. Out you go. . wait just outside the door. I'll be right out." Waiting for him to leave the room, she closed the door behind him. Undressing, she carefully put her clothes in the closet.

Athena sighed as she let the change of the Parisian wolf come over her, and overtake her whole being. When she left the room, she was a Parisian wolf, and longing to run rampant over the countryside.

Athena led Logan to a part of wilderness near the Academy where they both ran and played as if nothing else mattered to them. She couldn't help thinking that they were playing in a manner that wolves in love usually played in. She knew that she'd been daydreaming, but she couldn't help looking helplessly up at the moon after having howled at it, full of sorrow. She lay on the ground, fresh with the dew of the spring night. Athena listened to her own animal breath, and soon heard Logan's as well; he was standing above her, looking at her with brown eyes that were just like the ones he had as a human.

_What's wrong? Why are you lying down like that?_

_Nothing. . it's none of your business. Just go and run some more. Running tires a wolf out, and it's almost certain that the Parisian wolf in you will disappear if you tire it out._

Logan turned to obey Athena's wishes, but he couldn't help but turn back and stare at her.

_What's your problem? Go, run._

_Are you homesick?_ Logan blatantly ignored her words in his head, and lay down next to her, in the same manner as she.

_Yeah, in a manner of speaking,_ Athena sighed. _I miss the days when I was loved . . . when someone would hold me and say everything was okay. I just wish . . . _Athena sighed, and looked intently at Logan. _You don't want to hear it. It's just my own drama, and we know how you can't deal with that._ Athena turned away from him, as they both remembered that Logan had walked out on her when she'd opened her heart and her dark past to him. She'd begun to love him then, and she realized, while running under the light of the moon with him, that those feelings had never gone away, and had just been buried under her sorrow and woe.

Logan blinked his eyes and nuzzled her so that she turned towards him. _Athena, I don't know how much it means, but I just want you to know that I didn't appreciate that you hid it from me. I mean, I don't have a great past either, but I didn' t like that you hid from me. That's the truth . . . I mean, I thought first that I could never . . . feel for a person that drank blood, but now I know that that's the reason. I hate your dishonesty._

Athena exhaled through her wolfish nostrils, and laughed within her mind. _I didn't even know you had a dark past. I guess you never told me. So much for being honest; I thought that honesty worked both ways. I told you all about me—everything— and I didn't even ask about you._ Athena looked at him, and felt herself ache at the sight of him. She wanted to be able to love him, as her emotions grew at the sight of seeing him as the attractive wolf he was. _Logan . . . I want to be honest. I don't want to lie . . . not to you. I have nothing to hide from you . . . from anyone here anymore. I don't need to know anything about you. I want you . . . to know me better than anyone else does. Even my brothers._ Athena rose, and sat on her haunches. _But even then, I can't forget all the horrible things you said. I was . . . a whore, yes. But do you know that I wanted to kill myself everyday? The only thing that kept me whole was the feeling that something was coming . . . something better. Lestat and all my potential revealed to me was that chance. Even though he's left me now, I know that I hold my heart and my feelings in my own hands. I'm not . . . a whore, a slut. . anymore. Now, I'm a strong woman who protects herself; all those things I said, I was just protecting my heart and myself. I'm alone, Logan, a woman who's four millennia away from her family and those she loves. Remember that._

Logan felt the power of this young girl, and knew that she was hurting inside. He felt terrible about all of the wrongs he'd done—about all of the things he'd said to her that made her hurt even more. He understood completely, what Lestat had been to her. Her chance to escape an emotional hell. Something was touched inside of him as he realized that despite the beauty of the night, she was suffering even now. While Athena lay in the grass, losing herself in the dew, Logan tread lightly on the wet grass and nuzzled her gently. _I'm sorry, Athena. I will remember that. That . . . and the fact that you're a surprisingly pretty wolf. _Logan was surprised when she pushed him away with the sheer force of her muscles. He fell on his back, and thought that Athena would run off without him. However, she walked towards him, and said, _I'm sorry, Logan. It's just that . . . I'm not used to being called pretty, and it being said not by someone who . . . _Athena sighed, and lay next to him. _Lupin's been trying to get me married for some time now, and there are suitors who would say anything just to be able to brag that they bedded the best matrixa. Up to now, I've only trusted Lestat with those kinds of things._

_It's okay,_ Logan said. _I'm just glad you told me about it._ If wolves could smile, Athena and Logan would be smiling at each other. Logan had seen both the best and worst of this woman, and found that he wanted to help her find her own best, and figure out with her all of the darkness of her past. Athena knew that Logan was more than the rogue character he presented. All he wanted was the truth, and she was more than willing to give it to him.

Taking a deep breath, Athena rose and started to have a romp with Logan. She pulled gently at his ears and the skin around his neck. _Oh no you don't,_ Logan said, chuckling in his mind. He tackled her, and started to wrestle her. Athena struggled and panted in his grasp, but she managed to escape and started to lead him on in a game of cat and mouse. They ran, as quickly as they could, until Logan caught Athena under a big oak tree. They rolled around, Athena sometimes on top of Logan, and Logan sometimes overtaking Athena's canine strength. Each was enjoying themselves; Logan could feel all of his energy being released, and Athena remembered the joy of a good romp at home. However, they probably weren't being alert enough, for they slid together down a steep incline, clinging to each other, hoping that they wouldn't be too badly injured.

But when they looked at each other when they were at the bottom of the incline, Athena could've blushed when she saw that she was in Logan's canine arms—as if they were mates, and about to make love. Athena could sense Logan's embarrassment, and treated the situation casually. Sliding out of his grasp, she said to him, nuzzling his shoulder, _We should get back. It's so late . . . and I'm so tired, if you don't mind._ Logan followed Athena, clawing their way up the incline. _I don't mind,_ Logan said in her mind, and she could have shivered at the comforting tone in his telepathic voice. They walked back to the Academy, both of them feeling fresh and ready to start over in the morning. Athena felt like getting some work done and finally getting down to the problem that lay in Jean—and to begin the transition that Lupin had once said was necessary. Logan, on the other hand, felt the wolf leaving him. He felt himself becoming wholly him again, and scampered up the stairs ahead of Athena at the thought. Logan also wanted to go to the bathroom before he became his naked self and embarrassed Athena again. He succeeded, and changed into a clean white undershirt and some black pants before Athena came into the room.

Athena, upon entering the room, sighed, which was strange for a wolf. _Good, you're yourself. I was beginning to think you'd never change back._ Yawning, she scratched her back, saying to herself, _Man, am I tired. Time to hit the sack._ Deftly getting a black shirt and some white pants from her closet with her teeth, which had held many a gentle wolf pup, she went to the bathroom. _I'll be right out,_ Athena said, after putting her clothes on the bathroom counter. Getting up on her hind legs, the young girl carefully closed the door using her paws and teeth.

As they both settled into bed, in the forms that nature had given them, Logan couldn't help but watch Athena fall asleep. He would remember this night for a long time—the night when a young girl had shown him the best and worst of herself, and had asked for only one thing in return—acceptance. Possibility was revealed to him as he slipped into the comforting embrace of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, if you can't tell that I hate doing author's notes, let me just tell you. I HATE doing author's notes (I love writing, though). I guess all of you can tell that I don't own X-men in any way, shape, or form, and am not getting any benefit for doing this (other than your much-appreciated review); however, Athena is my own character. However, the name Lupin, the character Lestat, and Akasha aren't mine (if you read, you'll know where they came from). I just wanted to give credit to Evanescence for the song used in this chapter—let's just say it won't be the only time I use this song. Enjoy:)

"Athena?" Logan whispered as the first rays of light awoke him. The night had seemed so short; he was still tired, and he guessed that poor Athena was even more tired than he was. Rubbing his eyes, he carefully nudged Athena, peacefully sleeping next to him.

"Wake up, Athena. It's morning already." Logan yawned, shaking Athena gently. She moaned, and shifted so that she faced him, her sleeping face blissful and calm. Logan smiled, and rose from the bed, going to open the window so that all of the sounds of nature would hopefully rouse Athena from her sleep. A lark sang, and a chorus of birds chimed in with their early morning songs.

"Uwaaaa . . .. Mm." Logan saw Athena sit up in bed and stretch her arms. She blinked, and he felt bad when he saw how red the whitest parts of her eyes were. Logan wished he could let the girl sleep a few more hours, but Professor Xavier was always very clear: he didn't like his students or X-men lazing around in bed. "Good morning, Athena."

"Morning, Logan." Athena smiled, running her hands through her disheveled hair before she slipped off the bed. "Gods, I need a comb more badly than the lark needs an original song." Athena padded barefoot over to her closet and shuffled through her bag. She got a beautiful hairbrush, beautifully designed, but not to the point of being ornate. The brush easily slipped through her black and brown tresses, and she placed the brush on her nightstand for future use. Logan was curious when he saw her brush her long hair out, and picked up the brush she had just used. The moment he looked at it closely, he knew that the design was a combination of werewolf and vampire elements. The brush was made of a cool black obsidian stone, and on the back of the brush, there was a scene, etched in silver, of a wolf howling at the moon. On the handle of the brush, there was another picture etched in silver; it was of a rose. Putting it back on the nightstand, Athena saw that Logan had been looking at her hairbrush. Playfully, she said, her British accent painfully obvious, "Fixing to use my hairbrush, love? Sorry, but I want to keep it clean—I have other brushes that I use for my animals, you know." Logan smiled, knowing that the girl was joking and meant no harm. Turning to look at her as she made their bed, he said, "So you probably don't use this brush? I've never seen an animal like you . . . and one that walks on two legs!" Athena smiled, as she finished making their bed.

Athena noticed the stereo that had mysteriously appeared in their room—a gift from Xavier, most likely. Turning to Logan as she carefully walked towards it, she said cautiously, "You don't mind if I turn on the stereo and practice my singing, do you?" Logan nodded no, and Athena smiled as she carefully turned on the radio, found music that she liked, and went about getting ready for the day ahead. Soon, he heard her beautiful voice as she walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm so tired of being here . . . Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here . . . and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal . . .This pain is just too real. . There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. I've held your hand through all of these years . . . But you still have all of me."

Logan had been going about his own daily business, but he couldn't help but stop and listen as she kept singing.

"You used to captivate me . . . by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts. . my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away . . .all of the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal . . .This pain is just too real. . There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. I've held your hand through all of these years . . . But you still have all of me. Though I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone . . . but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along . . . When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. I've held your hand through all of these years . . . But you still have all of me."

When she was done, Athena went about her own business of washing up for breakfast. Logan could hear the sound of running water in the bathroom, and saw Athena though the crack of the bathroom door flossing meticulously. "You have a beautiful voice," Logan called to Athena over the roar the water. She wished she could've said thank you, but Athena wanted to floss well—when she wore her wolf form for a night and woke up the morning after in her natural one, she often had food in her teeth, even if she hadn't hunted. The wolf's dirty teeth, unfortunately, it seemed, carried some of its dirt into Athena. So she was sure to get rid of all of it when she flossed, and use some lavender water as well as some mouthwash after brushing her teeth, in addition to showering like normal. Despite having more than the usual amount of hygiene to manage in the morning, Athena was out of the bathroom quickly, wearing a towel securely around her thin form. "Thank you for the compliment," Athena smiled as she went to her closet to figure out what to wear for the day. Logan could feel her presence as she neared him; her skin and breath smelled of lavender. He wanted to tell her how nice she smelled, but felt that would be too awkward after last night's understanding between them. "You're welcome, Athena. You deserve it. Have you been singing long?" Logan stood, padding over to the now vacant bathroom for his own shower and brushing.

"Yeah, all my life. Even when I was alive, I would sing every chance I had . . . Egyptian songs, Greek songs, Roman ones . . . anything I could manage. I actually sing nowadays too, and teach. Apparently, I was born part muse as well, so that explains my voice—I'm sorry to say that my parents never had a knack for song or playing instruments. So I teach voice students, sometimes play concerts with musicians with their own record deal, and produce for good friends." Athena shuffled through her closet as she rambled on, and she heard Logan call from the bathroom, "Interesting." She heard the water turn on again, and tried to think of what would be good to wear today. Knowing that today would be a day of work and study, she chose to wear something relatively comfortable. She carefully chose a black t-shirt and some leather pants that weren't extremely tight, but not very loose either. Slipping off her towel in front of her closet, knowing that Logan was in the bathroom, she slipped on her clothes, along with some new underclothes that flattened the features of her body. Sometimes she felt good showing off her body, but Athena always preferred to hide them a bit when she was doing a good deal of work or business. It always made the other people who she might be working with able to concentrate on the work at hand. Athena felt ready for the day as she carefully gave herself one last look in the mirror of her closet, and shut her closet, putting her dirty clothes in the hamper. Athena carefully walked over to her nightstand and got her cell phone, which she slipped into her pocket. Looking down at her feet, Athena realized that she needed to wear some shoes that weren't heels. Digging deep into her bags, she managed to retrieve her one pair of casual shoes. They were black leather, and more like sneakers than anything else was. Athena sat on the floor as she slipped on some new white socks and then her shoes. It felt good to her to be wearing something comfortable on her feet for a change. Athena was dressed by the time Logan came out from the bathroom, clean and shaved. She couldn't help but notice that he smelled so manly—of musk, sandalwood, and aftershave. Athena stole a glance at him out of the corner of her eyes, and she carefully tidied up her own things and end of the closet. While he was getting dressed, Athena did the morning exercises that she normally did at home.

Logan almost froze when he saw her doing what looked like morning exercises— but they even looked painful. Her legs were in the air, and she was supporting the weight of her whole body with only one hand. She wasn't a heavy girl, but he doubted that most girls who were even lighter than Athena could do the same. Logan watched her as he got dressed, wearing the normal black shirt and pants, along with the leather jacket that Rogue had given him a while ago. Logan started breathing again when Athena was on her feet again, her body apparently stretched out—more than anyone he had ever seen. "Ready?" Athena said, since Logan was dressed; she was eager to get something to eat for breakfast. By this time, they could both smell the delicious breakfast that one of the X-men downstairs was cooking. "Yeah," Logan said casually, and he followed the girl down the stairs, able to feel her presence by the sweet lavender scent of her skin. He was full of thoughts about what he would do today; he wanted to spend some time with Athena—who he considered a good friend that he had feelings for—as well as stay in shape. Today, so far, would be an uneventful day. Logan saw that it would be quite the opposite as she opened up her cell phone before she even sat down to eat. He was hungrier than usual when he saw that breakfast, made by Jean, consisted of eggs, hash browns, and some pancakes and bacon. Jean smiled, seeing that Athena and Logan were sitting at the table. "Hope you guys are hungry," she said, handing them each a plate of eggs and hash browns. "How do you like your pancakes and bacon?" Athena closed her cell phone and said, "I don't take bacon; I like my pancakes light and fluffy, please." Jean smiled, and brought her pan over to Athena's plate. "Then you better take these pancakes. They're just become fluffy and hot." Athena carefully positioned her plate so that when Jean put her food on Athena's plate, the pancakes sat nicely next to the eggs and hash browns. "Logan?" Jean said, returning to the stove and preparing some bacon and pancakes, knowing that he usually had both of them. "Pancakes and bacon, please. Fry the crap out of the bacon, if you would. I like it tough." Jean smiled and cooked Logan's breakfast as he asked her. Athena went looking for the maple syrup, and brought to the table where she and Logan were sitting just as he got his pancakes and bacon. She opened the bottle and poured an ample amount on top of the pancakes, without asking Logan if he liked it or not. Smiling, she poured even more on top of her pancakes. Athena liked her food sweet; back home at Xaphania, it was a running joke that Athena was so sweet that she didn't need any more sweet food in her life. She remembered the joke, and dug into her food, very hungry but daintily so. Neatly cutting up her pancakes, she let the sweet maple syrup spread on her tongue as she chewed and swallowed. The pancakes were just right; Athena liked the eggs (which was strange since she hated eggs at home) and the hash browns were delicious. "Nice breakfast, Jean," Athena said, talking and swallowing, "but I wish you would let me cook with you. I feel so bad . . . I used to cook for my brothers and father at Xaphania, and I wish I could repay all of your kindness with some cooking." Jean smiled as she finished making all of the eggs it would take to feed everyone, and finished making pancakes with the rest of the batter. Helping herself to a big portion of eggs, hash browns, and bacon; Jean didn't quite like pancakes so much. Sitting down next to Athena, she smiled and started to eat. "Maybe you could help with dinner. Breakfast food is good for me; I'm afraid I'm a total mess with dinner, though." Athena smiled, having just swallowed some eggs. "That'll be fun."

Athena's phone then rang, so she put down her fork, cleaned her lips, and excused herself, though she stayed at the breakfast table. Picking up her cell phone, she saw that it was her father calling. Yawning as she said hello, her father's voice was mixed with fatherly love and an air of business.

"I heard about Siete coming to Xavier's Academy and I think . . . "

"Dad, I'm eating breakfast, and believe me, Siete is on my mind. Please, let me finish; I've thought about everything you've said and all that's happened. You know I have to talk to the X-men about this, but I think that very soon it'll be time to make the transition. First, above all, I have to fix the little portkey problem. That'll probably take the morning, if not sooner. Then I'll have to talk to them. Lupin," she said to him, her voice changing from that of a daughter to that of a businessperson, "I've already told them about who and what I am. They expect to hear everything from me that's going to go on here. You can't very well do what you want in this Academy without telling them."

"You TOLD them! I can't believe it. I thought we'd agreed that you'd tell them about yourself later . . ."

"Yeah, well, Kurt's here, he already knew. Jean Grey, the other telepathic mutant, found out when I was talking to the Professor. And you know, when I kinda almost killed myself, what I was was as obvious as the day. Didn't you talk to Keanu?" Athena managed to eat the last of her hash browns and eggs while listening to her father. She knew that her brother'd been at the Academy; after she'd been hurt, Athena had even then sensed his aura.

"Yes, I did. But I didn't quite believe it, to be perfectly honest with you, my dear." She could hear him sighing over the phone. "Athena, I'm sorry about everything that's happened. I really am, sincerely. You're my daughter, as far as I'm concerned. What your life is . . . I just want to help you through it.

Athena adjusted the phone in her hands so that they were more comfortable while she talked. "You do help me through it. But I'm not a little girl, despite what I look like, and what I may even act like, sometimes. I have to do some things, and make some decisions, on my own. I believe that the situation at the Academy is just right at present—sure, I have to deal with Siete's hold on Xavier's mutants, and I have to tell them my strategy, but not before I know what exactly has to be done. I love you, dad, but I have to act the part of the adult. I'm old enough to be eaten by flies and maggots; I hope I'm old enough to make some decisions."

Athena smiled, feeling her father's warm smile over the phone at his adopted daughter's wit. "I understand. Just call me, and have me there when you tell them. And come here with the portkey solution, when you have it, okay? I want to see and help with the changes there. I think Xavier has a Spyderphone there, if I remember correctly."

"Will do. Oh, and I got all the books on Siete, too. I have to sift through them soon; gods know there's a good deal of material on the bloke. I just have to finish my breakfast and start studying." Athena smiled when her father said, "That's something you enjoy and are good at. Well, then, happy studying. Talk to you soon, Athena."

"Love you, Dad." Athena waited for her father to hang up, and then hung up on the phone. Smirking a bit, she turned to Jean and Logan, saying, "I swear that by lunch, everything'll be clear. I know that that conversation sounded really . . . shifty. But I promise, it'll be a good change. With everything that's happened, we need it around here, anyway. But before I say anything, I have to go study a bit."

Logan and Jean were a bit taken aback by the business demeanor of Athena on the phone with her father. However, knowing that she had an honest tendency—eventually, anyway—they decided to leave her be. Jean went upstairs to wake Scott, Kurt, Storm, Rogue, and Bobby up for breakfast. The cooks would wake up later and make breakfast for the vast number of students that were with them for the semester—the end of which was quickly approaching. Though Athena was eager to talk to Storm about her date with Kurt, she knew that the present task was more important. She carefully walked up the stairs to her room, and cautiously came down carrying all of the books that the house-elf had given her on her darker half-brother, Siete.

"D'you need help with that?" Logan saw the young girl struggling a bit with the heavy and numerous books as he went to start his training in the morning. "No, but thanks. I'm almost down the steps, anyway." Athena ran down the last few steps, skipping them in bunches. Sighing, she sat down at a table, and started to go through the books. She seemed to smile to herself, and then clutched the second of the two necklaces that hung around her neck. A light briefly shone, then he saw Athena sipping an apparently warm drink. Logan blinked, then ventured to say, "Hey, could I ask you a couple questions?" Athena nodded yes, as she carefully sipped her warm apple cider coffee. It was her favorite type of coffee, and relatively easy to conjure. It always helped her wake up in the morning. Logan then continued. "What's up with those necklaces on your neck? I meant to ask you when I first found you, but I guess I never had the chance."

Athena smiled, and then rose from her chair, putting her coffee on the table. "The golden necklace was a gift from my father—he was a mage, and loved me desperately even though I wasn't a legitimate daughter. It's a source of Egyptian magic that I draw from my ancestors, and which makes my own craft stronger." Holding up the pendant so that Logan could see, she continued, "The symbol on the necklace is an Egyptian ankh, a symbol of the old gods. I like to call it 'a bit of home away from home.'" Athena then held up the first necklace, which Logan had already seen in detail. "This . . . " she ran her fingers over the beautifully done piece, ".. this necklace will always be with me. You see, I'm not just one person. I don't have multiple personalities, but there're different sides to me—in the same way that people have gentle and loving sides, as well as dark sides." Holding up the first of the three pendants, Logan recognized the white wolf with red ruby eyes in her hands. "This pendant represents the wolf in me that Lupin awakened, and the form of a Parisian wolf that he gave to me." She then held the black iron rose, and continued. "This represents the vampire in me—the black rose is the symbol of the vampires, and as their Queen, I wear it to remind myself of the years." Then Logan's eyes glanced at the third and last pendant, the tiny toy violin that he'd been amused at such a long time ago—or so it seemed. "This violin represents the muse in me; I've always loved music—I sing, and play the piano and violin as well. Song has always been important to me." Athena let the third pendant fall back on her neck. "This necklace was made so that my three sides could be controlled, and I could manipulate them easily. If it's ever broken . . . then you'd see four of me, and such power would be released that I might, just might, be able to restrain. I've broken it once before . . . during another war . . . but it took my own might, along with Keanu's, to repair it." Athena's face was painted with a saddened expression. "But I might have to break it again during this war. That's what my vampire cousins have been saying—Siete's going all out this time." She turned away from Logan and sat back down, eager to start diving into her studies.

Logan decided to leave the girl alone, and went into the Danger Room for a good and hard training session. He had a plan about what to do for Athena; Logan just wanted to think about it for a long while, and see if it was appropriate, considering their situation.

In his mind, he could still see the beautiful stars that had been twinkling above them as he and Athena had run as wolves, confiding in each other, and playing as if they'd known each other forever. Though they weren't lovers, Logan had felt that he'd seen Athena's pure aura in the moment that he'd held her under the moon—even though he'd been a wolf at the time.

He didn't want to lose that possibility.

Athena had been studying for a good four hours, and the pile of books that she'd found useful with regard to Siete and her conflict with him comprised less than half of the books that the house-elf had found. She was glad for the large amount of books she'd been able to eliminate from the large stack she'd carried down in the morning. _I'll have to ask someone to bring those books back to Xavier's study, or bring them back myself._ Most of those books that hadn't been useful had been about the history of Siete, and what people thought about his background. Athena had only kept one book about Siete's background—a first hand account in Russian about Siete's childhood under the strange care of Rasputin, the advisor to the Czar who had, arguably, caused the fall of Russian royalty. Athena was, in fact, fluent in quite a few languages. Over the years, she'd found that the best way to pass the endless eternity was by picking up a book and learning a few new languages. She'd even lost track of the number of languages she recognized, and how many lands she'd visited to practiced those languages. Lingual skills were like riding a bike for her; once she picked up a language, she would always recognize it. So as she flipped through text in Russian, Latin, and even the vampiric distortion of Japanese—she found no problem reading all of it and sifting through the information, finding about ten books that were of use to her. She hadn't damaged the books in any way, but managed to tab off interesting and useful passages and spells using a large amount of sticky notes. Athena decided to study until her coffee ran out—and her coffee was magic, of course. It was enchanted such that it was almost a never-ending drink. However, when the clock struck eleven, she found that the magicked cup was finally out of coffee, and it was time to stop studying Siete and finally solve the problem of the fireplace that she'd been shuffling in her mind all morning.

Using her father's well of magic, she teleported the unusable books to Xavier's study, where the Professor would have been frightened by a hovering stack of books that settled with a thud on his desk. However, he wasn't in his study. He was downstairs, reading in the same study where Athena had been studying for some time. When she abruptly shut the last book she would tab for its useful information, Athena turned to her friend and said, "Professor, is there some way that I could get all of the X-men together, and use your conference telephone? I think it's called . . . the Spyderphone?"

Xavier smiled and nodded. "Why do you need it, if I may ask?" Athena smiled, and began to walk to the room equipped with the special telephone. "That, my friend, is something that you'll find out soon enough. Just gather everyone in that room as soon as you can." Xavier nodded, and went to do what his favorite English niece asked of him.

Athena smiled as she quickly called her father, Lupin Solcannis, on the Spyderphone. She was happy to see the X-men come in and sit down in the office-type room where the conference phone was. Jean, Rogue, and Bobby were the first to enter, led by the Professor. Storm and Kurt entered together, which warmed Athena's heart; she could tell that last night's date had gone well by their demeanor and the way they held hands. Athena knew that she would definitely talk to Storm about their date, and find out about how well exactly it had gone. Scott then entered, but Athena was curious as to the absence of Logan. Athena sat at the head of a long table where the Spyderphone sat in the center, and turned to the Professor, saying, "Have you seen Logan today? I thought he wasn't going to be going out." Just then, when the Professor and other X-men were saying that they had no idea where Logan was, Logan rushed in. "Sorry I kept you all waiting," He made eye contact with Athena, and she had the direct impression that he'd done something secret just before entering the "meeting" that would eventually be between Lupin Solcannis, herself, and all of the X-men.

However, she got down to business, as it was her nature to do. "Friends, I would like you all to meet my father, the great werewolf Lupin Solcannis."

"Where is he?" Scott asked, polite but questioning. Suddenly, a voice came from the Spyderphone. "It is nice to meet all of you; I thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. She is the diamond in my life, and I am proud of her. She's changed her world for the better, and I trust she's told you all about the recent war against the rogue vampire Siete."

"Yes, she has," Scott answered. "Is there a new development? Most of us saw Siete a day or so ago when he came in masquerading as your younger son, Kris. Athena handled the situation, and we're all fine."

"No, you're not," Lupin answered curtly. They could all feel Lupin's serious side emerge, even though he was on the telephone. "Siete, though not as powerful as my daughter, is a dangerous vampire. Paired with Loki, he's a great danger to you. Siete has a hold on your household, whether you like it or not."

Athena chimed in with her father's remarks. "Jean's behavior yesterday demonstrated that. If Jean weren't in Loki and Siete's grasp, I wouldn't have come here. I could feel Siete's presence here. That's what compelled my father to send me here, and what compelled me to listen."

"Siete and Loki's hold must be gone from your house," Lupin began to speak again. "And for this to happen permanently, a drastic change must happen at the Academy. Athena and I have spoken about this, and we think that the best plan of action is to bring a large part of the supernatural army to your Academy. We would have our own house, of course, but we would often take meals with you, and integrate our army with your defense and offense weapons."

"What do you mean, we?" Logan said, a snarl hiding under his lips.

"You must realize; what I am suggesting involves having over 90 of powerful supernaturals and supernatural warriors have free reign from Xavier's Academy to Xaphania. Of course, you would have free reign over Xaphania. I think the problem, on our end of the spectrum, is that really anybody who is powerful enough can use magic to come to our academies through the fireplace, as you saw my son do when Athena was . . . injured. I don't have a solution, but I know my daughter does."

"My solution is to put a block on our two houses." Pulling something deftly out of her pocket, Athena held up a small necklace. "For those of you who don't know, my brother and Siete used magic to come here through your fireplace. That magic is the magic of floo powder. If a user of floo powder takes some, stands in a fireplace, and merely says the name of a place they want to go while throwing the powder inside the fireplace, they will be sent to a fireplace in the place they desired to go. However, if we make a sort of amulet that blocks people from coming in to Xavier's Academy or Xaphania, if they will indeed be linked, then no average person will be able to enter. The perfect stone to make the amulets from is Phoenix's Tears. This is a special stone with properties unlike any other—supernatural or natural. It can sense the life force of the person, and would be able to sense the spirit of its wearer in an amulet. However, if the amulet is taken by force by another person, the Phoenix's Tears will grow dormant. This could be done by simple magic, and can be manufactured quite easily."

Lupin chimed in. "Excellent idea. Athena, we could ask that jeweler's you like so much—what are they called? –Winston's, to help with the amulets. You always like giving them business."

Athena smiled. "That's very well, father, but first we must decide whether integration is our next step in preparing for the war. Otherwise . . . well, I'd literally have to go back to the drawing board to figure out what would happen next." Athena looked up at the X-men. "What do you think about linking our two households?"

Jean was the first to pipe up. "If we can get rid of Siete from this household, and if that's the only way, then what do we have to lose? The only thing I imagine we'd ask is that while you would be here, you would respect us, as we have respected you and will continue to." Scott agreed, as they both privately remembered the frightening control Siete had over Jean.

"War is terrible," Storm said, her voice demanding attention from everyone at the meeting. "and there is much bloodshed, as is common with the event. What I ask is: will there be bloodshed here? We can't risk it— not now." Storm turned to talk to Lupin on the Spyderphone. "This is an Academy, just like Xaphania. Students are here, who have no idea what's happening. Is there a possibility that they will be involved?"

Lupin cleared his throat, "War cannot be predicted. When my daughter told me that Siete had come to the Academy, I literally had to throw out my entire 'plan' for the war and learn how to think with the changing times, like my daughter. We don't know if Siete will endanger your students—but in everything I've read about him, and everything my daughter's told me about him, he just wants supernaturals that've bloomed. You X-men, while you are incapable of using magic, are capable of amazing things. Your youth are just learning, and should, by all experience, be all right. I cannot give you any other assurance without lying."

Rogue spoke, afraid at first of Lupin, but slowly gaining confidence in herself. "Mr. Solcannis, sir, my name is Rogue, and I'm a student here. If you would stop the progress of your plan, then you would just be prolonging the war. War is a nasty, bitter thing; isn't it best to stop it as soon as possible? If we're helped by this joining of the Academy and Athena's school, if it makes things go faster, isn't it better? I know that any student I know that isn't part of the X-men would love to have a chance to see something bigger than their world happen right in front of them. It would be a part of history, and make the outside world see that we're willing to cooperate with others for a better world."

Xavier cleared his throat, and said, "I agree with Rogue. War is terrible. However, Siete is a headstrong creature; he cannot be stopped through niceties and diplomacy, to say the least. We have to act, and act as one. Otherwise . . . who knows? Siete could possibly claim our Academy first, and then use it as a tool against the entire supernatural world. Then . . . humans would never grow to accept our kind, which would be then a tool of Siete. " All started to agree with Xavier, but Logan said something that sounded very strange and rang in Athena's ears even after the meeting had ended.

"Possibility is something that we cannot control. We can control our own fortunes, yes, but to control the choices that are open to us? I agree, this is a crappy situation. We just have to pick the best option and dive in."

Athena had never thought Logan to be a deep thinker, but before long, all of the X-men had agreed on the integration. Lupin agreed to hurry Winston's into production; they would all be here in about three days or so to join houses. The meeting ended, and they all went up to their rooms, thinking of dinner, which would be in about four hours or so.

However, when Athena went up to her and Logan's room, she found something very strange. With Logan nowhere in sight, she found a silver vase full of black roses, and a silver box. Inside the silver box, there was a dress more beautiful than Athena had seen in a long while.

On top of the silver box, there was a note.

_Meet me downstairs before dinner. Let's explore our possibilities._


	12. Chapter 12

She must've looked at the dress for at least fifteen minutes. Athena just stood with it in the mirror, placing it over herself and imagining how she would fit into it. The dress was quite beautiful; she could tell that it had been made by a favorite designer of hers, and a great friend as well—Versace. But she knew that Versace was anything but cheap, and the man didn't like making things for just anybody; how had Logan gotten it? She knew that Logan had been the one who'd sent her the dress, and was asking her out on a date. Athena knew that Logan wasn't necessarily rich—but then again, she didn't know much about his financial status. With men nowadays, money didn't matter. If the man she loved didn't make enough to support himself, she would support the both of them with the millions she earned from Xaphania—she was a famous teacher and fight instructor, after all. However, Athena had had bad luck with men; she'd loved Lestat, but her father had disapproved and wanted her to marry a werewolf or a matrix. Now that Lestat was gone, she wondered what her father would say about her future—would he force her to marry?

But Athena decided to let all of her worries disappear when she showered, brushed her teeth, and then put on the dress, which was made almost like an old Victorian dress, combining the colors black and red. The very top of the dress—the part that was above her waist—was a beautiful hue of red. It was dark, but not too dark. Beautiful crystal graced the top of the dress; it traced the low neckline beautifully, almost like wild vines. Below the waist and at the length of the dress (which touched the floor), the red hue was intermixed with black. There were several layers in the length of the dress; they alternated black and red, and created a mixture between the two colors that she'd never seen in any other dress before.

When Athena had finished putting on the dress, she looked into the box and saw two more things: a pair of black shoes and a black shawl. Picking up the shawl, she tried to figure out if it would rain that night; otherwise, she wouldn't wear the shawl. You had to wear it in just the right way, or it would look odd with the dress. Athena decided that it was better to be safe than to be sorry, and decided to wear the shawl, but not before wearing the beautiful shoes Logan had sent her. They were much like her own black heels, except the stiletto heel was longer—about seven or eight inches. However, when she put them on, she thought they must've been magicked in some way; for she seemed only a bit taller than she was without the heels. Athena smiled, and then proceeded to put on the shawl, adjusting it carefully so that it matched nicely with the dress.

By now, she was nervously thinking of a Logan who was waiting for her downstairs—probably dressed in a tux, if he had gotten her a dress like this. Athena could never see Logan in a tuxedo; she knew, however, that he would be handsome.

There wasn't anything in this world, Athena was convinced, that could make that man unattractive—whether he wore a suit or the form of a wolf.

Logan was waiting nervously, tugging at the collar of his tuxedo. He'd never worn one before—or at least, he couldn't remember ever wearing one. Now he knew why; it was uncomfortable, for being a pair of pants and a shirt that looked much better than the ones he usually wore. But Logan was more nervous about Athena than he was about his tuxedo. He wondered if she'd like the dress he'd gotten her, and even whether she'd come like he'd asked her to. Logan would regret it—and hate himself—if she didn't come. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't; they'd only just reached an understanding between them. Logan had a feeling that Athena would be a fleeting thing, he had to tell her how he felt before it was too late, and they never saw each other again.

Logan glanced at the clock, knowing that if Athena didn't show up and a half-hour was left before dinner, he would go up, change, and forget all about his blunder. To his surprise, he heard the sound of a door closing and the rustle of a dress. His heart was caught in his throat as he saw a smiling Athena at the top of the stairs, wearing the dress that he'd gotten her. She looked beautiful; like a goddess or something of the sort. Logan was captivated by the glow that resonated from her face, and couldn't help but smile at her smile. Her hair fell beautifully down her shoulders, and Logan noticed a hair ornament in the shape of a fan embedded in her tresses.

As she made her way down the stairs, Logan finally managed to swallow and say, "You look beautiful."

Blushing, Athena said, "Thank you. This dress made me have to remember how to be graceful; it's been a long time since I wore anything like this."

Logan took her hand, and looked deep in her black eyes, full of fire. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and he led her outside, where a limo was waiting. A driver came out of the limo, and came around to the passenger door to open it for Logan and Athena. "Thank you," Athena said, as Logan helped her get into the limo. Logan smiled as she glanced at him from inside the limo, and the driver only nodded. Logan slipped in next to his date for the evening, and bid the driver leave. They were going to a restaurant; more importantly, a restaurant run by a vampire in New York that had been overjoyed to serve dinner to his Queen and her date when Logan asked him for a favor. Afterwards, they would go to a play. Logan hadn't seen any plays in his life, but he knew Athena would enjoy it. He'd managed to get tickets for Rent, which was a musical that would leave Broadway shortly. Logan had had to beg Versace for the help—he'd already asked him for the dress, which Versace had been happy to make when he heard the words "Athena" and "Lupin Solcannis's daughter" from Logan's mouth. But Logan knew very well that he owed Versace a lot; Rent tickets were nearly impossible to get this close to its closing. He wasn't proud of his having to ask for favors, but he was happy when Athena turned to him and said, "Where are we going?"

He only said, with excitement in his eyes, "It's a surprise."

Athena flipped her hair in a subtle manner; she knew that she was in for a treat; Logan only seemed to get excited when something extraordinary was on its way.

As they were headed for dinner, Athena could only think of what Jean would say and think when she'd found that her friend had gone out for the evening with Logan.

"Athena!" Jean called, looking everywhere for her friend; she still remembered her promise to cook dinner with her. Jean had checked almost everywhere; the library, the danger room, even with Professor Xavier. But as Jean headed up to Athena and Logan's room, she found an open silver box, tissue paper scattered everywhere, and a vase of beautifully tragic black roses. Jean walked over to Athena's nightstand, and found a note, which Jean read aloud.

"Dear Jean, Sorry I couldn't tell you that I wouldn't be home sooner. I'm out for the night . . . with Logan. Believe me, it was unexpected. I hope I can make up dinner some other time— it would have been fun. Sorry again. Your friend, Athena." Jean sighed. She wasn't mad at her friend; at the very least, she'd written a note. But Jean would definitely hold Athena to her promise, and proceeded to pick up the scattered tissue paper and box, and put them at the foot of Athena's bed. Jean was madder at Logan than Athena, not about dinner; she knew better than Athena did how rough around the edges he was, and she hoped that he was treating her new friend right. Jean didn't know if they would have a relationship, but she hoped that Logan was being somewhat of a gentleman, at least. Jean hoped Athena was happy, and left that hope in that room, hoping that Athena would sense it like she'd sensed the remnants of her brother's spirit.

Jean went downstairs to start dinner, and decided to call Storm to help after figuring out that she would try to make some decent chicken for dinner. They had a whole chicken in the freezer for a while, and she thought that there was no better night than tonight to use it—since they had, after all, come one step closer to bringing things back to normal at the Academy by speaking to Athena's father and deciding that Xaphania and the Academy would be magically linked. Jean hoped that soon, all this talk of magic and vampires would leave, and they could get back to normal. However, Jean knew that Athena went where magic led her, meaning she would leave the Academy, and go back to Xaphania to teach after the war was done and over. She wondered-- would she see her friend again, after that? And if Logan truly had developed some semblance of feelings for the girl, would their relationship get to continue? Even begin?

Jean let herself worry about the chicken roast rather than the fate of Athena. _She's my friend, and looks like a teenager, though she's four thousand years old. She has to make her own decisions, and control her own life. I can worry about her, but in the end, no one else can sway what she wants to do. Lupin tries to do that, but he apparently fails._ Jean smiled to herself as she tried to follow the directions that were printed on the roast. Thankfully, Storm came down from her room to help with dinner. She could tell that she'd just been with Kurt, and that strong feelings were running through her heart and mind.

Jean was happy to see that one relationship, other than the one between her and Scott, would last and bloom.

When Athena and Logan had reached the restaurant named _Rain_ in the middle of New York City, she was delighted at the surroundings. There was art from all the ancient civilizations: Rome, China, Africa, Egypt, and even some Aztec and Maya art. She was even more surprised to feel that one of her vampiric children ran the restaurant; she'd met him a long time ago, and never thought she'd see him again, though this son she had particularly liked. Athena remembered that his name had been Jaguar, and realized how good a chef he'd become when she smelled his cooking all the way from the kitchen.

"Right this way, please," a restaurant escort told them, leading them to better seating, since after all Athena was technically the head chef's Dark mother. Logan let Athena go ahead of him, as they were led to a beautiful balcony table that sat right under the stars, and overlooked some of the outdoor seating that the restaurant had. She felt herself swell with pride that one of her countless children had done so well for himself with something he loved. The restaurant escort moved to help Athena sit, but Logan beat him to it as he pulled out the chair for Athena, and pushed it in when she was sitting down.

"Thank you, Logan," she said, smiling, as he answered with a smile while seating himself. Athena knew that Logan was trying to be a gentleman; sitting with him, even now, she could sense his inner wolf. Logan wasn't a werewolf, but he certainly had a wild streak in him. Athena thought it strange that she could sense it strongly at the dinner table, but she soon realized why she could sense it at all.

He was keeping his wild streak hidden, and acting refined—for her benefit.

Athena was touched by his little sacrifices, and promised herself that the second time they went out—if they went out a second time—she would make him take her to a place where she could see him, as he really was, and run under the stars with him-- in their natural forms.

"So, tell me," Athena said, "why did you ask me to come out here tonight? I'm thankful for the dinner, and for the date. But I thought . . ." He saw her eyes looking at him; they were black, but so full of love and heat, though the young girl barely knew it. " . . .I thought that . . . you didn't want someone who was dishonest."

"I don't," Logan said, letting his voice only quietly speak over Athena's. "But I realized that you're not dishonest." Logan sighed as he tried to describe what he felt in words; by now, they were so complicated that words didn't even come close to describing them. "You've had a tough life, Athena. Like I have. But the fact that you hid that life from me . . . it doesn't make you any better or worse than me. I have a dark past, which I haven't told you about. To be honest, I didn't expect you to come, since I haven't been honest with you about me." Athena felt something stir in her when she looked into his brown eyes and saw something that she'd never expected to see again. "That night . . . under the stars . . . " Carefully extending his arms over the table, he took Athena's hands in his own. They looked into each other's eyes, remembering the night that they spent together as wolves. " . . . I realized that you're so lost, with no one to help you—the people you love are clueless, and the man you love left you. You had such a hard life, more painful because it's everybody's business, but you're still figuring things out about yourself. I've already figured out my past in the last year or so. But you . . . haven't. Do you remember when you told me that when you'd . . . lived at Versailles, you'd wanted to kill yourself everyday?" Athena nodded, a tear trickling down her cheek—half joyful and half full of sorrow. "Well, when you'd told me your whole story, you'd just told me that you'd lived at Versailles. Given what you could to men without emotion. Don't be hurt by what I'm about to say, but I imagined you enjoying your life and what you did there. Now . . . I know that you hated it. You unfold a bit everyday—find out more about yourself and your past with every thought. I can see it in your eyes." Logan let himself look into Athena's eyes lovingly and passionately. "You've been without so many things that should have been returned to you. Faith . . . pride . . . love . . . passion—" Logan let the last word hang in his throat, but soon swallowed and continued. "And I want to give you those things. I want to be by your side and give you those comforts that your life has taken from you." Holding Athena's hands tenderly as she cried quietly, he wished he could lean over the table and kiss her. "Athena . . . do you know how beautiful you are? You have a beauty that doesn't have an age, or a time. I admit that I'm in love with you for your beauty. But I want to stay with you to help you . . . to help you find yourself and through all your pain, lying with you under the stars." Logan now had reached the part of his confession that would be most difficult, but he knew that he had to say this to her. Sighing, he continued. "But you look so young . . . and I have to admit, I don't look very young. I don't want to remember the times when I've realized that you have the body of a child—just seventeen years young. But appearances are deceiving." He laughed a bit, saying, "You're too young to be with me, and too old at the same time. A seventeen year old body that's actually four thousand years old."

Logan could see Athena's eyes tearing up a bit, a mild red running down her pale cheeks—he realized just how like a picture Athena's face was. Then he heard the soft tone of her voice. "That may be, but what does that matter? Time isn't real, anyway; just a way of counting the years, and to keep track of what we've lost." Athena gently wiped away her own tears, and said, taking some of the pain from her heart into her voice, "But I know only one thing; I don't want to lose you. I love you, Logan." His hands were holding hers, and she gently leaned over to kiss them. "What a tangled web of a world we live in. I love you . . . because of your comfort, your honesty. The look in your eyes that makes me want to remain a rampant wolf, as long as you're with me. The feeling in your voice and eyes that tells me you'd stay with me to fix what there is left of me." Logan couldn't help but notice that her eyes were tearing up again, as she said quietly, "And you're wrong about all those emotions having left me. Because love is still with me . . . and the man I love is sitting right here with me. He hasn't left at all."

Logan sighed with pleasure. He loved her, and she loved him. He couldn't believe it; only a few days ago, he had thought that he'd be condemned to suffer in silence as he loved Jean, who could—and would—never love him back. But here he was, in an expensive restaurant, confessing his love to a woman—Logan would never think of Athena as a girl anymore—who loved him too.

They ordered, which seemed odd to the both of them; they had just changed each other's lives, and now were returning to reality when they ate. He ordered a simple steak, and she ordered some duck and lamb, feeding Logan from her plate. She could tell that he had little experience ordering in a fancy restaurant, but she hardly minded sharing her food with Logan . . . who she knew would stay with her. He wouldn't do what Lestat had so carelessly done—left her and taken her daughter, the person that had reminded her most of herself. She longed to see the little girl named Sophie, and to have what she had wanted for as long as she could remember—a little family of her own. But that would come eventually; the relationship they had was just beginning to bloom, and she wanted to see the petals of this beautiful flower before showing her daughter.

They were soon done with dinner, and Athena was excited about going to see Rent. She'd wanted to see it, but none of her brothers nor her father like musicals and plays. Logan doubted he'd like it either, but he was surprised when he found himself enjoying the songs and touching plot, telling the story of a group of starving actors and artists living in New York, and trying to make rent each month. They laughed, and enjoyed the music. Athena squeezed Logan's hand as tightly as she could when they sang the song "In Your Eyes"—the look in Logan's eyes had been, in fact, one of the reasons that she'd fallen in love with him. She knew then, at that moment, that this night was one that she'd always remember, for as long as she would live.

It was late when Athena and Logan had finally got back to the Academy, and pouring rain. The driver wanted to get out to help them, but Athena led Logan on in a chase. He had nothing to cover himself from the rain, and chased her for protection under her shawl.

Passion and love, swelling in both of their hearts, caught up with them when Logan finally caught up with her in the rain.

Logan kissed Athena there, letting the water soak their clothing and freeze the moment when their love become reality, as he pushed her against the door of the Academy.


	13. Chapter 13: The heart of Logan

A/N: Just wanted to give credit where credit is due for the song in this chapter; the song is "Gravity" (written by Yoko Kanno. . . I forget who sings it), the ending song for most of the episodes in the series "Wolf's Rain". I just finished watching that series yesterday, so I figured I'd include the song in my writing. Wolf's Rain is one of the best anime series I've ever seen. :) Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Logan felt the sun rouse him from his pleasant slumber. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. He'd been dreaming about a place that seemed so real . . . . just within his reach. Running in the sheer darkness with the one person who'd chosen him when he'd opened his heart . . . Athena—the child-like woman who'd showed him what it meant to want to help someone. The image of her wolf form, and the night he'd first saw it, would forever remain engraved in his memory.

As he turned over in bed to face Athena (who'd been sleeping beside him), he was surprised to see that she had gone and awoken before him. But she had left a note on the pillow. It wasn't written in normal ink, as Logan carefully sniffed it. He realized that it was written in her blood.

_Logan, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave you like this in bed . . . but you look so peaceful now. Don't worry about me; it's nothing serious. I just had to go downstairs and receive someone from home. I think the time when Xaphania and this mutant academy will become one draws near, and wolves, vampires, and all other sorts of supernaturals will come to me for guidance. It's sure to be a hectic time . . . and I'm sorry to say, this might not be the only time I'll leave you in bed nowadays._

_I once thought . . . . that I wouldn't . . .. couldn't possibly handle all of the forces tugging at me, asking me for a piece of me. I thought, a few months and a lifetime ago, that this pressure, not Siete, would take me. But I was wrong . . . you're my salvation. Knowing that there's a man who loves me, and only me, gives me strength. They say that behind every successful man, there's a strong woman. But you'll always be my strength . . . my strong man, helping me through my sorrows._

_I love you,_

_Athena_

Logan didn't quite know what to feel as his eyes traced over Athena's loving words, and as he imagined her tender hand penning them as he slept next to her. No one, not even a lover, had ever showed him affection or showered him with tenderness. Logan had been in love before, even before Jean, but he'd always been the one who prostrated his soul before his beloved. He felt a change within his soul as he tucked the letter away in his own nightstand, but not before kissing it tenderly.

Carefully rising from his bed as he felt a minor twinge of pain in his spine, Logan noticed, as he accustomed his eyes to the bright light of the day, that the bed was unmade, naturally because he'd just risen from it. At that moment, Logan could imagine Athena in his mind's eye as she fixed up the bed, making it look like it hadn't been slept in for days and belonged in a five-star hotel. Before he realized what he was doing, Logan had made the bed in just the way Athena had done, except for the fact that there were still a few unruly corners and uneven edges of the bedspread that he had to fix.

Rather than fix them, however, he let them be, wanting to go downstairs and look for his Athena . . . in the hope that they could have breakfast together. Logan showered and cleaned up, feeling better and more awake as he did so. He dressed in a plain white shirt and moderately tight leather jeans, casually slipping on his leather jacket that Rogue had given him for Christmas a few years ago. Logan, though he knew that Xavier didn't like late-risers, didn't much care what the Professor thought as his loud footsteps echoed down the stairs. He thought he'd find everyone already getting on with their day, and to hear the breakfast plates being cleared, but he didn't hear a sound. The sound of a piano was the only sound he heard—but he didn't mind. It was beautiful. A sound followed it that Logan would know until the day he died—Athena's lovely voice, a gift from the part of her that was a muse, began to sing.

"Been a long road to follow, been there and gone tomorrow, without saying goodbye to yesterday. Are the memories I hold still valid?...or have the tears deluded them? Maybe this time tomorrow the rain will cease to follow and the mist will fade into one more today. Something, somewhere out there, keeps calling . . . . . . . . Am I going home? Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon? Zero gravity what's it like? Am I alone? Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet? Still the road keeps on telling me to go on . . . . Something is pulling me—I feel the gravity of it all."

Logan heard the haunting sound, eerie compared to the beauty of Athena's voice, of a violin accompany the piano's music, and Athena continued to sing, her voice matching the eerie quality of the violin, but retaining its own beauty as well. He could barely move of his own volition as he heard the beautiful music play, and only followed the pull of the violin and his love's voice. He came upon the room just as the music ended, and, without making himself known to Athena or the werewolf that accompanied her on his violin, watched the young woman, wanting to surprise her.

"That was good. I've loved this song . . . ever since Lupin adopted me. He taught me it." Athena spoke to the werewolf, whose name was Ewan and was soon to be the King of the Wolves, as he listened attentively while holding his violin.

"Really?" His Australian accent matched the green hue of his eyes. "What's it called?"

"It's called Gravity. I'm surprised you don't know it . . . it's a famous werewolf song." Athena stretched her arms, and Logan noticed that she was still in her nightclothes. She yawned, and as she rose, Ewan caught her arm.

"Why are you with him?"

"What? Who do you mean?"

Ewan almost spat his words. "You know who I mean. That fake wolf. The mutant. Logan-kuso."

Athena clenched her teeth. "Don't you EVER call him that! He's more of a man than any wolf I've met. He's risked everything, lost everything, and still raring for more." Athena looked hatefully at Ewan, though they were friends. "If life was fair, then HE'D been born the King of the Wolves, and you'd be a nobody. A low-life. Someone who would try to take advantage of people." Her eyebrow cocked, and the vampiric blood was evident in her voice as she whispered dangerously, "How did you know, anyway? I haven't told anyone."

"We all heard from Versace. He was the one who made your dress and arranged for those play tickets. Athena, stop with all this foolishness. We all know that you're just with Logan because he's convenient since you lost Lestat. Lupin wants you to realize that he's not your future. Your future is with wolves and vampires, not with these renegade mutants, struggling for a place in humanity. Your future . . . is with me." Ewan tried to touch Athena's face gently and kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Ewan-kuso bakuro!" Athena roared. Her adamantine claws, almost exactly like Logan's, shot out from her hands, and she held them to the young werewolf's throat. "Don't you dare say that to me. Have you no gratitude . . . no. . . RESPECT! The only reason that you're the first matrix is that **I** put you there. No one else has done for you what I have. Now you force yourself on me? May Diana curse you, and steal your form to give to my Logan! You're no wolf. You're just a whining dog, used to having his way." Athena sighed, and willed her adamantine claws back into her knuckles.

"Ewan, I love him. I'm not just using him. He's given me . . . freedom. Total freedom within love. I haven't even lain with him, in the figurative sense of the word. Just looking in his eyes completes my life. Not any other suitor I've ever had . . . especially not you . . . could give me that." She looked her startled werewolf friend in the eyes and said, as kindly as she could despite the hate and disdain that boiled within her, "Ewan, you're my friend. As far as I'm concerned, you'll always be my friend. But if this keeps up . . . for my own court's safety and for the sake of my own will, I'll cut ties with you. I mean it . . . . I'll make Keanu first matrix and go out looking for another third matrix to replace the missing spot. I'll banish you . . . so please, take my advice. Don't make me your enemy . . . I'm a great friend, but I'm as evil an enemy as I am a good friend. Siete will find that out soon enough . . . I don't want to have to show that to you next. So please, just leave . . . until my father comes to unify the houses. And tell him everything I've told you."

Ewan found the courage within to look into Athena's black eyes, and whispered relatively loudly, "I just want you to know . . . . if this Logan guy ever hurts you . . . . I'll be there for you. Until I die. I'll always be there, whatever you need. Friend . . . . confidante . . . . something more—"

He would've continued, if Logan hadn't chosen that moment to emerge from the shadows. "If I hurt her? Judging by what I've seen, it's you that hurting her." Logan's voice was smooth but dangerously rough. "Get out of here. I hope I don't have to do any more than tell you. Athena's more than capable of getting a point across when she wants to. Got it, bub?"

Ewan shook his head to the affirmative nervously, then left through the fireplace, almost running he was so frightened. As he went, Logan's attention focused now on an ordinary brown package that had been left by the strange werewolf beside the fireplace.

"What's this?" Logan said, suspicious of the forward Ewan's intentions.

"Oh, those are the necklaces that will keep anybody from entering Xaphania and this place that isn't wanted. Ewan delivered them this morning . . . everyone at Xaphania's already wearing them." Athena turned toward her love, a soft expression in her eyes. "Logan, I . . . I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I never should have seen him alone. He . . . he and I used to date, back when we were training and in school together. I broke up with him, but he seemed to still love me, even when I had moved on to Lestat." Athena laughed sadly, a sense of desperation creeping down her spine. "And now I've fallen in love with a man across the sea, and he still won't leave me alone. How tragic my life still is."

Logan pulled Athena closer to him, and wrapped his arms around Athena's waist, slipping under the thin shirt of her sleeping clothes to touch the cold skin of her stomach. "Don't ever say sorry for that again," he said, kissing her neck gently. "You got hurt. Not him . . . he should have just moved on, whether or not he was still in love with you. That's what you do . . . . you get on with life." As he spoke, and though Athena was in his arms, he remembered his love for Jean. He'd forgotten it—lost himself entirely in Athena—and seemed to remember it like a long-forgotten dream. Logan regarded it as the sort of dream that one didn't want to forget but didn't want to remember either— hanging in that limbo of scarcely remembered images.

Athena could sense something was wrong, so she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. "What's wrong?" Her voice wasn't much more than a whisper, though it stirred the embers of a fire in Logan's heart. He looked at her, this woman more powerful than any fighter in the world, who was willing to make herself vulnerable for him—to lie helplessly in his arms.

She reached up to kiss the space in-between his two collarbones, but Logan's lips rushed to meet hers instead. He grabbed her tongue with his in a wild possession; Athena had had many kisses in her lifetime, but none had left her so breathless as his. She moaned in pleasure, and Logan began to explore all of the curves of her body with his hands. He felt that she had curvy hips, though they were muscular, and that her midsection was so slender he could feel all of the muscles tightening and relaxing around her stomach. Athena gasped for air as she felt the light and sensual touch of Logan as his hand slipped up her shirt and finally rested on her right breast. He gently fondled it, and she couldn't help but shudder in ecstasy. No man had ever been so eager to please her, and she was eager to find a way to please him in the shower of his room--but she wouldn't. Ever since she stopped being a prostitute in France, Athena promised herself that if she ever fell deeply in love with another man, she'd wait until the right time to give herself to him. Logan was the man to whom she would now apply that promise. As he began to move on to her left breast, she gently clutched his wrist. "Logan," she said, still panting with pleasure a bit, as she broke the kiss, "we can't."

"Why not?" Logan didn't even want to question whether Athena loved him or not. He already knew the answer; he had a feeling that this was a part of herself, something she needed to ask of him to complete herself and reconcile her past.

"A long time ago, when I . . . when I was at Versailles, and Lestat rescued me, I promised myself that I'd wait for the right time if I fell in love again. That I'd give myself to the man I love when the time was exactly right. I'm sorry. But this is something I have to do . . . to convince myself that I've changed, that I'm not that whore in Versailles." Athena gently slipped his hand down her shirt, until his hand was at his own side. Her skin was still shuddering at Logan's touch, and she longed for the time when her heart would tell her that the right moment had finally arrived. Athena had never made love with someone who loved her (Lestat was "ill-equipped"), and she was hungry for the experience. The look in Athena's eyes was enough for Logan, who let go of her hip as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Alright, babe," he said, as the roguish glint in Logan's eyes, which Athena loved so much, shone, "I'll let you go for now . . . but you get your way only for as long as you can resist me."

She smiled. _What a very masculine thing to say,_ she thought, and Logan could tell what she thought of his proposal from the expression on her face. Drawing close to her again, Logan let his mouth stray close to Athena's ear as he ran his fingers through her hair. He whispered, with heat and love in his voice, "Don't ever think you're that same woman who sold herself in Versailles. You've changed . . . I can see it in your eyes. You're strong—won't lie down for anyone. Not even your friends. You'll change the world one day, I know . . . and that woman will be left in the ashes of decadent Versailles forever." He kissed her neck, and Athena blushed. She could feel the warmth of his kisses through every fiber and muscle. Barely able to find the words, Athena stammered, "I-I have to go take a shower, okay? Then . . when I come down, we can have breakfast together."

Logan smiled, and sighed as he watched his love run up the stairs to their room. Sooner than he thought he would, he heard the sound of the water in the shower being turned on. He imagined Athena there, naked, and washing herself off . . . but no, he shouldn't torment himself so much. After all, this wasn't a relationship where he had to live in torment of his feelings. Athena loved him as much as he loved her. It wasn't right to think of having her when they were still so early in their relationship, and, more importantly, when she'd asked him to wait. For now, he'd have to be satisfied with memorizing the beautiful curves that only she had. Her back curved like a snake's back, graceful but powerful at the same time. She had the womanly curves of a goddess—not like Athena at all, but more like Aphrodite. Logan smiled as he thought of Athena's eyes. Their hue had once startled him, but now he found them indescribably beautiful. They were like pieces of the shining sky, and Logan wanted to sleep within them.

No sooner had Logan been enraptured in his little reverie about Athena had another apparent member of Xaphania entered the door; he was an older gentleman, but powerful under his seemingly old exterior. He looked somewhat like Keanu, Athena's older brother who'd come to check on the well-being of his younger sister.

Then it occurred to him; this man was Athena's "father"—Lupin Solcannis. One of the most powerful and influential werewolves at Xaphania. Logan's muscles tensed a bit, his instincts telling him that a confrontation was imminent. Logan was a loner, and always would be; he didn't need anybody to tell him how to live his life. If what he'd heard from the wolf that'd tried to kiss Athena was true, Lupin was less than happy about him and Athena. Logan thought of the reason that Athena's famous adopted father might actually be here, hoping that it wasn't to confront him. _Is he here to join the two houses?_ Logan wondered. _No one's awake, except for Athena and me. If he tries to tear us apart, I'll . . . _But, honestly, what could he do? The man in front of him had command over the form of a wolf, as Athena did. Logan could only change with the help of Athena, and had only done it once—a fluke, really. All he could hope, under his tough exterior, was that Lupin was there for professional purposes.

Lupin's voice wasn't rough, but it was commanding all the same as he turned towards Logan. "Excuse me, have you seen my daughter, Athena?"

Logan stretched his arms and sat down in the chair that Ewan had been sitting in not long ago. "She's actually upstairs taking a shower. We're gonna have breakfast together when she's dressed." He cleared his throat. "You're her father?"

Lupin nodded diplomatically, a small proud smile on his face. "And judging by your exterior, you must be Logan. Wolverine— that's your other name, right?" Lupin sat down on the piano bench, though he wasn't facing the shiny black grand piano. "I never would have imagined that my daughter would have fallen in love with someone like you."

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Logan's anger began to emerge a bit, as anger mixed with the gravel-like quality of his voice.

"I mean . . . you know, you're famous—in a manner of speaking— back home. At Xaphania, I mean. I guess I could call both of these houses my home, really." He sighed, and looked up at the Academy, a sentimental look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Athena didn't tell you? Well, she wouldn't have. It isn't that important. A long while ago, when I was first made a werewolf—I was bitten, you know— Xavier was the first person that taught me that what I had become wasn't a curse. I could do good within the werewolf community. He taught me to control the form, use it to manifest myself in it, and be a wholly good person despite my . . . unique circumstances. If it hadn't been for him, I guess it's safe to say that the school of Xaphania wouldn't have been born in London. You might have never met Athena." A distinct London accent was upon Lupin's voice, and the fact that it was similar to Athena's own accent made Logan slightly relax.

Almost taking Logan by surprise, Lupin turned to Logan and asked him, looking him straight in the eye, "What do you see in my daughter? I mean, she's a wonderful woman. But . . . why are you with her?" Throwing up his hands, a friendly smile upon his lips, Lupin continued, "I know that Ewan was here earlier this morning. I just want to let you know that I don't disapprove of you and Athena anymore. She's been a grown woman for a very long while now; I just want her to be happy. Honestly, I'm curious, if anything."

Logan closed his eyes, searching for the words that could answer Lupin's question. He saw the image of Athena in his mind, and remembered the first time they'd met. "She's an adventurous woman, and unafraid. Athena's a woman . . . that just makes me feel . . .well, she's the first woman that's come and gone through here that has made me completely lose myself, that I can tell you. And I guess that I wanted to be with her, in the end . . . to help her. In terms of our pasts, she and I are similar. But I want to help her. . and share some of myself with her." Logan looked at Lupin with a smile on his face.

"I see. And has she said why she loves you?"

"**That**," Logan said, with a macho playfulness in his voice, "is something that you'll either hear from Athena or not at all from me."

Logan had no inkling why, but soon enough, he and the man that had supposedly been dead-set against his and Athena's love, were laughing their heads off.

Apparently, manly humor and being discreet about one's love wasn't just a human or mutant thing.


	14. Chapter 14: The moon song of Athena

The warm water poured down Athena's back. She had just finished undressing, and shivered as she adjusted to the temperature difference between the air of the bathroom and the confined space of the shower. Letting the water slightly soak her tired frame, Athena closed her eyes and sighed. The water was so warm that she could feel the steam enter and leave her lungs as she breathed. Though Athena was still herself, she could sense that she wasn't whole . . . she could feel the wolf part, the vampire part, the matrixa part, and the muse part of herself all at the same time. When she looked at her body, it seemed like she was looking through space and form, seeing all the sides of herself that was bound by terribly powerful magic. Her hands were claws and human-like hands at the same time. Her hair was the black and brown mix that she'd dyed it, but it also wore the color of the Parisian wolf and the beautiful Bengal tiger's stripes. Despite seeing herself so bare and all her forms exposed in such a manner, Athena smiled. What was happening to her was quite common among those like herself—or somewhat like herself— in Xaphania and the supernatural community. It was called a "healing" shower, and the method that very powerful magic used to recharge itself. Athena hadn't taken the time to have a "healing" shower in a while, and decided that now would be a good time to do so—if she hadn't thought it would be a good idea, it would be relatively easy to cage all of the magic inside herself and restrain it for another while. But Athena rarely chose to do this; for her, washing the soul was more important than cleansing the body; she also needed some time to think about all that was bound to happen and approaching quickly in the next few days and weeks.

As she opened her eyes, Athena was astonished to note that her eyes had changed their color. From the moment she'd arrived at the Academy, until a moment before, Athena's eyes had been black with a minor red rim around them, if she was hungry for blood. Now . . . they were much different. Her eyes were a brilliant lavender color, and showed no signs of her vampiric roots. Athena was definitely still a vampire, though her eyes no longer indicated that that was so.

_My natural eye color . . . _Athena thought, as she hesitantly moved her right hand to make sure what she saw in her eyes were real. _The eye color I had when I was alive. It's back. That means . . . _

Athena knew immediately what the return of the eye color of her mortal form meant; it meant that she was truly in love with Logan. The love she'd found with Logan was the pairing that the gods had intended for her; she would want no one else for the rest of her life. Until now, Athena had thought that that legend about herself was only a myth; she'd seen herself staying with Lestat until the day one of them died, or eternity— whichever came first. Now she knew that Lestat wasn't her destiny. Logan was. She was meant to be with him, and to have a family with him. She felt freer than ever in that moment, though a small part of herself was amazed at how she had fallen so quickly for a mutant that, such a short time ago, she had heard of as "a ruffian" and "a good for nothing" and that she had herself called "a rogue too far gone too help" after hearing a story about him. She had finally learned what an old werewolf saying meant: don't judge a person until you've looked them in the eyes and howled at the moon with them, and nuzzled their fur. She felt like she held a part of him within her, and that he'd held her for eternity after that night under the stars they'd spent together. Now, they were destined to start a family together.

_Thank you, mama,_ Athena smiled, as she sent a prayer of thanks up to the dead mortal mother that had left her behind. In the case of immortals, soul mates were arranged by the parents—more often than not, mortal—that had left their sons and daughters behind. Athena was happy, and thought that her mother couldn't have chosen a better person in the world for her precious daughter.

But Athena, as she rubbed the lavender soap into her skin, was worried about what her family back home at Xaphania would say. Logan was the man she was destined to be with, this much was true. But would her whole family accept it? Athena already knew that Ewan wouldn't, but he wouldn't say anything . . . she had him wrapped around her little finger for the rest of his life— or her life, whichever one of them died first. Because matrixs were worse fighters than matrixas, matrixas would appoint matrixs to take the post of first matrix. Athena, since the day she knew she wanted to try for the position of first matrixa, had always kept close track of matrix fighting tournaments. Matrixs from all over the supernatural world would enter the competitions that were mostly in Germany, just for the chance that some excellent matrixa might notice them if they won, befriend them, and make it possible for them to place. However, matrixa were always hard to please, and only a handful of matrixs throughout the years had ever actually impressed a matrixa watching a competition. Athena had been impressed by Ewan's tenacity and technique. She had taken him under her wing with an unusual amount of kindness and even trained him a few times— though she had never given away a single secret that was part of the matrixa tradition. However, just because she'd trained him a few times, people said that Ewan moved like a woman— a high compliment in that society, in which the word "woman" implied "matrixa". Athena had gone out on the limb for Ewan, almost letting a bit of her own aura rub off onto him, and eventually naming him first matrix. She had allowed her own brother to have the second spot, and given it to a man that she knew very little about socially.

At least, Athena wished she didn't know much about him socially. Thinking back on her actions, she knew that she had no one but herself to blame for letting herself date Ewan and feeling for him— for however short a time. She had let herself spend an almost obscene amount of time with him, and had let him court her. Still remembering the bouquets of flowers that he had bought her and the vacations that they had taken, Athena pounded the shower door. _Damn human sensibilities,_ Athena cursed, _when I'm not even human. Even when I was alive, I was never human. Why do I act that way?_ Athena had despised her vulnerability of that time, when he'd taken complete control of her and treated her, though chivalrously, like a prize to be won with all his favors. She hated both herself and Ewan for it— though she showed more of her hate to Ewan. Athena never wanted to be that damned giggling human-matrixa ever again. She wouldn't even be like that with Logan . . . Athena felt wild with Logan, and felt that he gave her strength. They would fight their own battles, though each one felt that they had each other's support until the very end. Athena knew that what she thought was true as she let out a terrible siren yell. She yelled to release the energy of the aging muse within her; it wasn't as audible as the yell of her animal forms, but rather at a frequency so high that only another muse or siren would hear it. It felt good to yell, and to cleanse a part of herself that was rarely used nowadays. Athena grabbed the lavender oil as she stopped her siren wail, and started to wash herself with it.

However much she hated her past relationships, Athena realized, she had to move on. That's what Logan had told her. Soon, she would change the world, the selves of her past would be burned away, and the strong self that she was now would move on . . . with Logan by her side. Athena, though nervous about the coming days, was sure that nothing would be easy. There was even some doubt that she would succeed in her final war with Siete—with that demon Loki helping him—but she knew, if she succeeded, that the world would becoming truly whole and good again, and turn into the place where she could make a home for her family . . . with Logan.

Athena felt a warm radiance in her heart when she thought of Logan. He would always be her strength, and there were no words that could describe what he'd become for her already, in such a short time. Her relationship with Ewan had only been a few months, but hers with Logan would be much longer. A lifetime . . .and more.

She let the heat of the shower permeate the skin of her natural form and all her selves, letting her subconscious be content with the image of Logan and her future in its eye. A fluttering feeling darted through her soul, and Athena shuddered as if she were cold in the steamy shower. Athena looked into the shiny shower door, seeing her reflection. Flashing herself her trademark vampiric smile, she knew that her relentless and perseverant nature hadn't been lost with loving Logan. He claimed just a part of her heart and soul, though large; she had the rest of herself to offer to the world and continue to fulfill her mortal mother's wish that she would become the best she could possibly be.

Athena shut off the water and opened the shower door, really shivering as she felt the temperature difference between the steamy shower and the room temperature bathroom. Grabbing the towel that had been on the silver rack next to the shower, Athena dried herself off. She gathered her magic selves together, wearing her natural matrixa form, and went to get dressed. She wore the towel that she'd used to dry herself off, letting only the dry side touch her skin. Athena padded barefoot out of the bathroom, and used her own magic power to shift open the door of her own closet. Suddenly, in the most remote corner of her mind, Athena noticed something. It was just faint, but she was certain that something was awry in the school. It was, at most, two minutes later when she finally put her finger on it.

Her father, Lupin Solcannis, had finally come to Xavier's academy. She would have been happy and overjoyed, but she realized that he was talking with Logan. Athena couldn't recognize what the conversation was about—after all, though she'd taken a shower, Athena hadn't had quality blood in a few months. The amount of blood determined what type of magic she could do— the better the blood, the more powerful her magick was. Right now, she couldn't do very powerful magic, since her only source of blood had been Xavier's shots. Even they weren't satisfying Athena's hunger, but only staved it off for another day, when she would take it again. Athena had a feeling that her brothers, if not the vampires who came, would bring sacrifices to her out of respect. She would do anything to taste the blood of a human untouched by immortals—preferably one who was a bastard of a criminal. Like her Dark Mother had taught her when she'd been chosen to succeed Akasha, Athena only feasted on those who'd committed crimes. It didn't matter how large or small—though she did prefer murderers or those who'd done worse things—a suitable person to kill for reasons of blood had to commit a crime.

However, another thing that Athena had been taught was how to ignore hunger, which she did well as she grabbed her favorite black leather trench coat, as well as a black shirt with the words 'Kill one another' on the front, and a pair of leather pants that neither flattered or poorly distorted Athena's figure. After pulling on her clothes, Athena went downstairs to see Logan and to have breakfast with him as she had promised, though she hadn't had a drop of blood yet and was even paler than usual. Sighing as she wore her most comfortable shoes, she yawned and went carefully down the stairs.

Going to the place where she'd left Logan, Athena smiled as she found him there waiting patiently for him. Deciding to indulge both of their rambunctious side, she was careful to sneak up on him. She didn't let even one of her muscles cause the floor to creak as she almost floated over to Logan's back and started to tickle him. He didn't laugh, but rather he sprang up out of his chair and started to tickle her. Athena let him, laughing loudly until she started to cough. Logan sensed that enough was enough and ended his tickling session with a quick and hard kiss on Athena's supple lips. He touched the skin on her cheek and realized that she was colder than ice. "Athena," Logan said, a concerned tone in his voice, "what's wrong?"

Rising from the floor, which Logan had tickled her down to, she only said, in a somewhat weak voice, "Oh, I just haven't had my blood yet. I'm always weak when I don't. But I hate injecting it like Xavier has me do. I wish I had thought to bring some nice warm blood wine. But I didn't think beforehand, and now I have to suffer. I can't possibly take blood from anyone here . . . not even if they were willing. No one here knows how to overpower a vamp—especially not one like me." Athena coughed, using the back of her hand to cover her mouth. "But those damn shots hurt." Logan helped her up, and said as he let her go first to the kitchen, "Do you want me to help with them?"

Athena smiled as Logan followed, and said, a bit of her arrogant vampire nature shining in her eyes, "It's fine. It's something I have to deal with on my own anyhow. My family should bring me some blood sacrifices and volunteers to help with the hunger soon, though." Athena smiled, and Logan noticed the beautiful, fresh lavender eyes that now made the face of his girl even more beautiful. As she walked past him, he also noticed the sheer length of her hair. He had never noticed that her hair reached almost to the top of her hips. Now, though, the black and brown tones of her tresses had vanished; Athena's hair was now a stark white and black, the while highlights almost matching the white of Athena's skin. All Logan could do for a few minutes was stare at the improved beauty of his Athena. When she noticed that he had stopped walking, Athena nimbly spun on her heel and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, slowpoke? Are you coming, or not?"

Logan's arrogance shone through his brown eyes, and he ran as quickly as he dared towards Athena, who raced him to the entrance of the kitchen. Athena had beaten him by a fair distance, but when they both reached the entrance of the kitchen, neither cared who had won.

Athena had been wondering, since she'd gotten out of the shower, how her father had treated Logan and how he felt about her and this mysterious American mutant together. She wanted desperately to find her niche, her place, her home in this new world that had formed around her, and hoped that the people she'd come to love through the years would accept whatever made her happy.

But as Logan kissed her passionately against the wall of the kitchen, she could sense that he'd found acceptance with her father. He'd joked, laughed, and connected with the person who made her whole Xaphania career possible. Athena could sense the sheer satisfaction and comfort in Logan's kiss, intermixed with the love he bore in his heart.

As Athena gave herself over to the moment, even as she and Logan sat down to a breakfast of toast, butter, and pancakes, she knew that her family wouldn't cause a single problem in her life—not anymore. At that moment, she was proud to wear the beautifully white highlights in her hair, the same color as that of the Parisian wolf whose form she bore inside of her. Athena was proud to be accepted as a wolf, and to sing their song, even though she wasn't one of them in her blood.

Athena found comfort in having her own moon song, and to be able to sing it however she chose— and with the man who her heart had chose after so much yearning.


	15. Chapter 15: The beginning of the end

Sitting at breakfast with Logan had been like a dream that was interrupted when Athena finished her breakfast, and saw that Logan had done the same. Sighing, she took both her and Logan's plates to the sink and started washing them. He only watched her, both relaxed and stirred by her ethereal beauty as she stood in front of the sink. Logan rose, as carefully as he could without her noticing, and walked towards Athena, surprising her a bit when he put his hands around her waist and started to kiss her neck. Her skin was as smooth as silk and smelled like lavender again, since she had just showered. Logan felt a fire begin to burn within him as he gently nibbled on Athena's neck. Athena's fire was stirred as well; she let out a small cry of pleasure as he began to nibble her neck. Athena knew then, no matter how long her soul might want to wait, that Logan wanted her. Now. And there was a part of her that wanted to give in—to lie in his arms and concede to his gentle but wild touch. But she knew that now wasn't the time, though she now knew that she was destined for Logan—their match was one that had been preordained by the powers that be.

Athena put down the plates in the sink and started to gently turn towards Logan. She kissed him deeply, letting his tongue wrap around hers and capture her heart. Logan pushed her, in a way that was both gentle and filled with passion, against the wall. He pushed himself against her lovingly, and they could hear each other's hearts beating wildly. Athena could feel Logan's desire against her own. "I want you," Logan whispered, his lips just inches away from Athena's full red lips, so like an unpeeled apple in Logan's eyes. Athena was stirred, there was no way she could deny that; she wasn't so stirred yet, though, that she would give in to Logan. "I want you too," Athena said, letting her lips gently caress his without kissing him. "but . . . my father will be coming soon. We just . . . can't." Athena swallowed, this denial being harder than any other she had ever made to any other man. She hoped he knew how difficult it was for her, and that she would've loved to give in to him . . . but despite all her desire, there was something inside of her that said that this wasn't the way in which she was supposed to make love to Logan. It would be soon, but not just yet.

Logan could read this in Athena's eyes, and he smiled, kissing her passionately once more, and ending it with a strangely chaste kiss on her cheek. "I know, " he said, masculinity shining in his eyes, "and . . . I know that it's getting harder for you to resist me." Logan's eyes smiled, though no smile was on his face. Athena smiled, breathing deeply to regain her sense of reality, and she walked towards the sink to wash the dishes that hadn't been fully cleaned. Sighing, she could still feel Logan's touch on her skin, and hoped that her heart would let her concede to him the next time he wanted her.

Athena placed the wet, but clean dishes on the table. She was about to dry them, but to her surprise, Logan was standing next to her and started to dry the dishes. "Logan," Athena said, touched by his gesture, "thank you." Logan looked at her, captivated by the now lavender eyes that looked up to him. When he had finished drying the plates, Logan stroked her completely black hair. "Athena, what happened to your hair? I thought you had highlights."

"I did," Athena said, as she looked into Logan's animal-like brown eyes. "I think the brown washed off, and the white you saw was just something left over from my shower. I cleaned up all of my forms, and the white must have been left by my Parisian wolf form. I have black hair . . . always have, even when I was alive." Logan let his hand run through the length of her hair, until his hand rested on top of her right hip. He didn't let it remain there for long, though; Athena soon turned away and took out her cell phone from her pocket.

"So, what do you want to do today? I can't study or do anything like that until my father and brothers come through the door to join houses. Plus, the others aren't here. I wonder where they . . . " Athena would've finished her sentence, but she noticed a small white piece of paper near the kitchen phone, which was mounted on the wall. She took it, opened it up, and found a note from Xavier and the others. "Dear Athena and Logan, We've all gone to Xaphania. Your brother, Keanu, invited us there to meet all of the supernaturals. He probably just wanted you two to have a little time alone, too. We'll be back before the day is out. Have fun, your friends. P.S. from Scott: Logan, I guess you can take my motorcycle. Just don't forget to fill the tank when you get back. Treat Athena right." Athena read the note from her friends of the Academy. She smiled and glanced at Logan. "What about a ride on your motorcycle somewhere?"

A mischievous look was in Athena's eyes, and Logan couldn't help himself. He loved this woman, adventurous and wild, who had walked into his life. He walked towards her. "Does it matter where we go?"

Logan was close enough that Athena could smell his aftershave. "Not one bit."

* * *

Athena enjoyed the press of Logan's muscles against her waist and arms when she wrapped her arms around his own waist. She'd left her trench coat at the Academy, and loved the warmth that Logan offered her as the motorcycle sped along, and the wind blew against her arms and fragile frame. She admired the speed of the motorcycle, and all the beautiful scenery that passed by them. Logan, though he was keeping his eyes on the road, couldn't help but look at Athena occasionally as she glanced at all of the nature that lay in front of them. It was a beautiful, though progressively more humid, summer day, and all of nature was in bloom. When Athena admired all of the animals scurrying in and out of trees and across the meadows, Logan was admiring the beauty that the sun brought out in Athena's face, and how her excitement made her radiant lavender eyes almost like a piece of art. She was a truly beautiful woman, and he felt even luckier than before to have her love him, and for her to admit her weakness only to him. Logan remembered what had happened that morning just after breakfast, and felt centered—whole. Athena was his, and he would never let her go.

Logan glanced at the fuel gauge on the motorcycle, after riding for what must have been more than five hours. It was more than half empty; the nearest gas station wasn't very close, so he knew he had to get there and back home soon, before the gas ran out. Logan slowed down, and parked just off the small back road. Athena was almost asleep, lulled by the sounds of the motorcycle and the sound of her love's heart, which she could hear because she was pressed so closely to him. "Logan," Athena said, floating in-between a state of awareness and dreaming, "why did we stop?"

Logan stroked Athena's hair and picked her up, wanting to shift her around to his front; he wanted her to lie in front of him as he rode the motorcycle to the gas station and then back home. "It's time to go home. The tank in the motorcycle's almost empty . . . and the nearest gas station is pretty far. Plus, if you're almost asleep, I want to have you in front of me so that I can keep an eye on you. I don't want you to get hurt, baby." He spoke as gently as he could, knowing that she wasn't quite fully awake. He sat on the motorcycle, with Athena's arms draped carefully across his shoulders and her legs straddling his hips. It was a position that stirred Logan's senses—so much so that he had trouble riding the motorcycle at first. He wanted to go home before he thought about what he wanted to do with Athena, though; he knew that she needed sleep—even though he knew little about the supernatural world, he had a feeling that she would have a good deal of work to do when a good deal of the supernatural world came to the Academy.

Logan revved up the motorcycle and rode as quickly as he could to the gas station, letting Athena sleep on the motorcycle's seat while he filled up Scott's tank, like the mutant had asked. Logan normally wouldn't have obliged Scott's request, but he didn't want any more confrontations to occur than were likely to occur between Athena's family and himself. Logan wished things would be simpler, and that he could just live out his life with Athena, as he wanted. But so many things were in the way . . . a war that seemed determined to distress Athena almost permanently, his love's past which tormented her, and the permanent truth that lay between them. Logan would always live here, in the Academy in New York. This would always be his home—he was a mutant, after all. But Athena . . . she was almost like a goddess to her people, it seemed; she lived in London, across the sea. She made her living there, and liked what she did. Her father and two brothers lived there. Her whole life was in London. It seemed that their meeting had only been chance; if there had never been this war with her and Siete, then he might have never even met her. Logan was torn; he wanted his relationship with this amazing woman to always be, but he wanted to live his life here, as she would no doubt want to continue her life in London, doing what she was meant to do.

As Logan rode home, Athena in his arms as before, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to them. Were they really supposed to be together? Or was Ewan right . . . did she belong with him, in the world of werewolves and vampires, who were really her people?

Logan had never been good at answering these questions. He wanted just to love Athena . . . to love her, and nothing else. He hated life for being so complicated, and wanted to have just the simplest moments in life. Logan savored the feel of Athena's body as he carried her inside the Academy, having finally reached home. To his surprise, they didn't come home to an empty Academy; as it turned out, all of the supernaturals and mutants had returned. The supernaturals, including Athena's two brothers, Kris and Keanu; Ewan and the third matrix (the second matrix was Keanu); the second and third matrixas, Alexis and Risika; and, last but not least, Lupin Solcannis, were greeted with the image of Logan holding a slumbering Athena. Most of their hearts were warmed at the sight, but Kris and, of course, Ewan, were unhappy at the sight—it was clear by the looks on their faces. Tension was brewing because of the unhappiness of Kris and Ewan, and Lupin decided to break it.

"Well, Logan, it's good to see you again," Lupin said warmly, "is Athena asleep?"

"Yeah," Logan said, his voice informal, "she fell asleep when we were out on a motorcycle ride."

"Really?" Lupin said, smiling down at his daughter. "Was it your motorcycle?"

"No, it was mine," Scott interrupted Lupin, saying curtly to Logan, "Did you fill up the tank?"

Throwing him the keys, Logan said, his voice rough, "Yeah." Logan was careful to put Athena down on the couch so she could sleep. "I thought you told me you were coming tomorrow to join the houses when you came this morning," Logan said to Lupin, his tone of voice somewhat impersonal and business-like.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry if I changed my plans without telling you. But it seemed that there's really no reason to wait until tomorrow to join our houses. I also wanted to make sure all of the mutants were wearing the Phoenix Tear pendants. I had them delivered here before I knew that Keanu had invited all of the mutants to Xaphania to acquaint them with most of the supernaturals that would be involved in the joining of two great schools." Lupin turned to his sleeping daughter as she shifted a bit in sleep and called out Logan's name, though her voice was a bit muffled. "Will she wake up soon?"

Logan walked over to her, answering her call. He kissed her gently on her cheek, and said to Lupin, "I don't know. She fell asleep a while ago, though, so she should be waking up soon."

"I hope you didn't hurt her," Kris, the young supernatural who was a little younger than even Athena's apparent form, said, his blue eyes regarding Logan coldly. "she's not used to guys like you."

"So, tell me," Athena said, one of her lavender eyes opening, and a smirk on her face, "what kind of guys am I used to?" Athena blinked, forcing herself awake. She knew she had to handle the tension between Logan and her family, otherwise Logan would use force instead of words. Athena had never seen a moment where Logan was terribly violent, but she knew that he wasn't a terribly rational and cool person. Athena wasn't, by nature, a rational person either; however, she'd learned to become one over the millennia. "Kris, I'm your older sister. Let me take care of you, and mind your own business. I know you care for me in your own way, but you have your own future to worry about." Athena stood, her eyes looking at Kris in almost a motherly way as her arms were crossed. "Is it true that you failed your entrance exams again this year, or am I just going crazy?"

Kris looked down. He couldn't believe that she'd found out about that. "So what?" He said, trying to act nonchalant. "What matters more is your happiness."

"What matters most is your future. Kris, I won't be here forever, and neither will Keanu or your father, though we are immortals. We can't provide for you forever. I know you wanted to be a matrix, and fight in the army, but . . . you never worked hard at your combat. You missed the boat on that opportunity. Being a tracker for the army is the next best thing. Do you know how many shifters and vampires would kill for the opportunity to go to tracking school? And here you are, failing your entrance exams, even though some of the greatest matrixs and matrixas are helping you. It seems like . . . like you don't even care." Athena felt the desperation of her youngest brother's situation once more, and approached him in a sisterly manner. "Kris, what's wrong? You know I'll love you no matter what. Just . . . it makes me so sad to see you doing poorly."

Logan saw Athena's sadness, and wanted to make her feel better. Everything was so unfair to her; she hadn't slept soundly for a while now, and when she'd finally slipped into a comforting sleep, Athena had to deal with her brother's problems. He walked over to her and gave her a simple hug, kissing her on her cheek. Athena smiled, glanced at Logan, and said to her brother, "Kris, you're going to stay here, though you won't fight in the war. I forbid you from fighting . . . I don't want to lose you. I can arrange a room for you, and can ask a professor from the tracking school to come and help you. Please, listen to him; I may not be able to get many tutors anymore since you've failed your exams three times in a row. Even an earthly goddess has limits on how long her influence lasts. Have Keanu bring you back to Xaphania so that you can get your things, and when you get back, you'll have a room to study in and your tutor will be here . . . hopefully." Athena smiled at Kris, though a pain was evident in her smile. "Just remember, Kris. I'll always love you . . . no matter what. You're my little bro. I believe this is what the Americans call 'tough love'. Believe me, it won't stop until you shape up and gain some focus in life."

"Okay," Kris said, as he looked at Keanu, who was getting ready to take his younger brother back to Xaphania, since Kris had never been good with any type of traveling magic. Kris knew that everything his older sister said was true, and that he had some buckling down to do. However, before they left, Keanu walked briskly over to Athena and Logan, who were still embracing happily.

"Um, Athena, if I may . . . " Keanu took Logan's hand, and somehow gently pulled him out of his embrace with Athena. " I just wanna say it's nice to meet you, Logan. I know you'll make my sister happy." Keanu grinned at Logan, and Logan could only answer with his characteristic half-smile. They nodded at each other, and then Keanu left with his younger brother. Athena whispered a quiet blessing in Spanish for her brother Kris, and then looked back at Logan, clutching his hand in an almost innocent manner.

As they did so, Lupin smiled, his heart jubilant at the sight of his happy daughter. "Well now, why don't we start the process officially?" The powerful werewolf knelt down to open the box that he had had delivered by Ewan to the Academy that morning. It opened easily, with the help of a knife that he always carried with him. After opening the discreet brown cardboard box, Lupin started to hand out the Phoenix Tear pendants to all of the mutants and supernaturals present (who weren't already wearing them), and handed two to Athena and Logan as well. Logan grabbed one from Athena, not in a forceful way, but tugging them away from her. Before Athena could put her own pendant on, Logan's hands were already slipping the light purple pendant down her neck.

"You look beautiful. It matches your eyes," Logan smiled, and she soon realized that he was right. Before she could say anything, he had already planted quick kisses just beneath her lavender eyes. Athena blushed, and Logan grinned slyly. He had caught her truly off guard— something that was hard to do. Even when he'd kissed her that morning over the kitchen sink, he'd known that she knew all about his thoughts and motivation. For once, he'd been able to take her completely by surprise.

Athena was about to say something when Lupin turned to her and said, "Why don't we go outside? Athena, have you selected an appropriate spot?"

"I have. There's a lot of land in this area of New York, so it shouldn't be a problem at all."

"What shouldn't be a problem?" Scott said, his 'American' voice standing out against Athena and Lupin's British accents.

"Well, we can't very well have the entire army stay and sleep in this Academy. So what we're going to do is create a house near here that'll be the real home for our supernaturals." Athena said, a slight but proud smile on her lips. "It'll be less than a breath's distance away from the Academy, but will give us all the space we need to house everyone. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to know what you were doing, is all." Scott smiled a bit, as Jean started to hold his hand as she stood next to him. She made him glance at Logan and Athena, and recognize that they were still holding hands. Storm and Kurt, as well as Bobby and Rogue, were holding hands too, as Jean realized when she looked at them while they were standing side by side. The sight of so many happy couples made Jean happy; it made the future brighter, and she hoped that all of the pairings would last for many years. Jean smiled, but soon realized that Scott was gently tugging at her arm, since they were all walking outside to watch Lupin and Athena create a large complex with nothing but dirt, soil, and magic.

_This should be interesting,_ Rogue thought. No one there had ever experienced such miraculous things, never mind thought they were possible. All of the mutants were uncertain of what would happen to them. Kurt, however, thought of Athena as a sign that anything was possible in this world . . . and that there were no limits to what a person of any background could do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena reluctantly slipped her hand out of Logan's when she found the perfect spot for the new supernatural house near the Academy. She'd managed to pick out a vast plot of land— one that would allow for a complex that was almost as big as Xaphania all the way back in London. Lupin was satisfied with her choice, and started to think about how many rooms they would have to allow for, in order to house everyone comfortably.

"I think a thousand-room complex should do it. What do you think, Athena?"

"That will be more than enough." Athena yawned as she looked out on the setting sun. Dusk would fall soon, and the full extent of her powers could be used. "We can start when the moon rises. In the meantime, I need some blood. I'm exhausted." Rubbing her eyes, Athena walked over to Logan so that she could rest for a while in his arms—having to function without genuine blood was tiring for Athena, and she became even more tired with every passing hour.

"Your brother will have some—or else a sacrifice— when he gets back. I hope he won't forget." Lupin saw his daughter's fatigue, and continued, "If he does forget, then I'll go back and get some."

"Thanks, Lupin," Athena turned over in Logan's arms so that she was looking at her father as she smiled. Athena buried herself in the essence of Logan; she wanted to forever smell his alluring aftershave and his distinctive scent. Athena wished that life were always this simple, and that everything could be solved with love.

But the reality was that not everything could be.

Athena blinked her watery eyes, laden with fatigue. "I'm worried about Kris. I hope he gets into tracking school this time . . . and does well. He did well with the simulation Keanu and I gave him a few months ago. I don't know what's wrong. I just hope he can accept everything in his life and move on . . . he's a great kid. Not the hardest worker, maybe, but he can be selfless." Athena slowly revealed her worries to Logan, and then looked up at him. "He's got so many problems, but he still worries about the other people in his life. He just . . . needs to learn when to think about himself, and when to think about the well being of others. Kris is a good person; it's just that he runs away from his own problems by looking into other peoples' problems. He's running away from his exams even now by concerning himself with my happiness. Kris was worried that I would be lost without Lestat; he didn't trust you." Athena reached up and kissed Logan's cheek. "I hope he can accept us, and do well for himself. I hope he didn't offend you back there. He's better than petty insults and trash talk. Just give him time."

Logan kissed Athena's hair. "I will," he said, his voice as rough as gravel, "if only for your sake." Athena thanked him with her eyes, and looked out with him at the sunset. She let her eyes wander, even while he held her. Athena saw the love between Storm and Kurt, as well as the love between Jean and Scott. She wished that she and Logan could be like Jean and Scott one day—that they could be happily married. As she glanced at Rogue and Bobby, who cared for each other despite Rogue's mutation, she remembered her own experiences with young love and hoped that it would turn out better for these two than it had for her.

While Athena was lost in her reverie, she faintly sensed her brother Keanu's presence. Shifting out of Logan's embrace, she was glad to see that he had brought a sacrifice, as well as some blood wine. However, she was a little alarmed not to see her youngest brother Kris. "Where's Kris?" Athena said, worry echoing in her voice.

"Oh, he's just back getting some things together, before the complex is built," Keanu said, a little out of breath as he ran, "he wanted me to get these things to you. You look so pale and tired." Keanu handed her the bloodletting servant, as well as the blood wine. "The blood wine is a present from that German blood wine maker. He says it's for your birthday."

Athena smiled. She'd forgotten when her mortal birthday even was, and was touched by his kind gesture. "Tell him thanks, if you see him again when you go back for Kris. I really needed both of these." She put down the pack of blood wine, and examined the young servant. He wasn't more than twenty-five years old, and was nothing but human . . . sometimes bloodletting houses gave her humans that were partly supernatural. Athena only liked to drink from pureblooded humans, though she always asked for criminals. Humans always had the most potent blood; this was a fact that Athena had discovered after many years of hunting and killing her prey. "Um, well," Athena was a bit tongue-tied as she looked back on the rest of the mutants. Now that she was holding one of her victims in her very hands, she couldn't help but realize that she was a monster—she was taking human lives for her own benefit. It didn't hurt her inside; it was a fact of her life and existence, after all. Athena just felt so distant from the other mutants. They wanted to be included in the human world, after all, and the human world was just what Athena took advantage of to survive. "I'll be right back, I guess," Athena said briskly, roughly handling the young servant as she brought him to a secluded part of the property. Before leaving the mutants and her two family members to their own devices, however, she took one bottle of the blood wine pack. If she was going to perform some powerful magic, then she had to have a lot of blood.

As Logan glanced at Athena as she was practically dragging the servant with her to a discreet place, the second matrixa separated herself from her kind and walked up to Logan. "Hey," she said, her voice kind and cheerful, "so you're Logan, right? My name's Alexis—I'm the second matrixa. Athena and I have been friends since . . . well, since forever. I'm almost as old as her." Logan took a single glance at her, a little distracted as he spoke. "Really? How is that? You're not a vampire, are you?" Logan finally lost sight of Athena, and thought about what she was doing right now. She was going to kill that guy she was dragging off with her. The thing that was strangest about that was that Athena needed to do it; otherwise, she would eventually be so weak that anybody that wanted to would kill her. He didn't love Athena any less because she was a vampire, and that her need for blood had finally caught up with her; Logan just realized how different they were . . . and similar too. They were each tormented in their own way; he was a mutant that had been experimented on by the military, and she was an Egyptian princess that had been put through hell and worse. But even though they were similar, her blood need made him realize that they were very different. While his torment was something intangible, hers was tangible; it lay within her vampiric teeth and powers that were meant to kill humans. Logan could see the pain in Athena's eyes as she had walked off to take her blood meal, and knew that she still hated her vampiric self—she wanted to be a good person, after all. Good people didn't kill others; he and Athena both knew that. But Logan knew that if he was ever going to fulfill his promise to her of helping her out of the misery of her past, he was going to have to convince her that her vampiric nature wasn't something she could control. It wasn't her fault. But even though he loved her deeply, he wasn't sure he could do that successfully. He wondered if love would be enough to continue this relationship. Were they meant to be? Was he meant to be her savior?

Only time would tell as the Sun went down, and the moon rose to greet her children.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Keanu said, both worried and annoyed. By the time Athena had gotten back, Kris was already with them. The moon had risen a half hour ago, and the stars were already shining like so many diamonds. Athena looked stronger, and the drowsiness was gone from her eyes. Her skin was less pale, though still as beautiful as ivory. She walked gracefully, but power lay within her frame, and she stopped right in front of Logan, though she was turned towards her brothers. 

"I'm sorry. I just needed to . . . clean up, is all. I had to make sure that I have enough energy to make this magic work. It's not easy, y'know." Athena turned to look at Logan, but didn't dare look into his eyes. She was too ashamed of her animalistic tendencies, and the thought that she had just buried a body in the woods somewhere. However, she didn't count on Logan taking her into his arms and looking into her eyes. He noticed that her lavender eyes almost glowed under the moonlight, and kissed her lips with haste. Logan could see that she was about to try and explain her actions, but he stopped her and interrupted, "Don't say a word. I missed you . . . and you must be cold without your trench coat." Logan wrapped the trench coat around her, keeping her warm. Athena looked into his brown eyes, and found the same comfort that was there the night that they'd spent together as wolves. She felt thankful for all his love, and kissed his neck before she went to join her brother Keanu and Lupin to finally create a house that the supernatural world would call its own in the mutant domain. "Are you ready?" Lupin said, kindness in his voice and demeanor. Athena and Keanu nodded, and then Athena pulled out a small piece of parchment. All three of them gathered around the small piece of paper, and recited a spell that was as old as Athena's biological father's bloodline, comprised of powerful mages and witches that had done so much for the world since almost the beginning of time. "Out of man's design comes something new; not of steel, but of the purest soul. Give us something that will be all that we need, mold something from the Earth and the sun's rays—an Isle of golden flowers' bloom; something to start the beginning of the end, to shield us from the cold of the earth, and show us the magic that the truth began . . ."

Athena bit her lip and closed her eyes, but to her pleasure and to her brother and father's surprise, a magnificent house sprung up out of the ground, more beautiful and lavish than any of them could have imagined. It was a five-story complex, and when they stepped inside, all of them saw that the rooms were already furnished, and that the entire group of supernaturals could move in immediately.

"Well then, hurry up," Athena said, her British accent curt and almost impatient. "let's get all the supernaturals moved in."

"What about you?" Kris said, curious about his sister's arrangements. "Where will you sleep?"

"Oh, I'll keep living with Logan. Other supernaturals need these rooms, and I'm perfectly happy with him." Athena stole a kiss from Logan's lips, and smiled slyly at him. Logan grinned at her, remembering the reason why he fell in love with her.

Before Athena would finish her work, however, she knew she had to have the mutants managing the groups of supernaturals. The vampires that came, her close friends and children, would answer to Athena and Athena alone. But she knew she could create a structured environment by having a few mutants manage the groups of werewolves, matrixas, matrixs, and shapeshifters. "Listen up, all you supernaturals," Athena raised her voice, without any anger. "All the shapeshifters will report to Storm and Kurt, all the matrixs will report to Scott, all the matrixas will report to Jean, and all the werewolves will report to Logan. If I'm not around, that is." Athena, as she pointed to the respective mutants as she mentioned them, knew that this would make things easier. When she was dealing with something else, every type of supernatural would have someone to help them train for combat, and to help them with a problem. In addition, when the time came for the war, every supernatural would have a sort of commander. If Athena was fighting Siete, one of her soldiers could speak to one of the "X-men", as they cleverly called themselves.

Athena took the supernaturals as satisfied when she saw them raising glasses of fine silver moon wine and cheering, "Here here!" She smiled at their revelry, and looked over at Jean. The young telepath was a bit alarmed when Athena looked at her, but the matrixa made her intentions clear after she smiled. "Now then, why don't we deal with your little problem now? I'm sorry it took so long . . . preparing for war is so tedious. I hope you'll forgive me."

Jean remembered that Athena was talking about Siete's hold on her mind, and smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. I forgot about it myself. Where should we go?"

"Back to Xaphania. My father's books can help for this sort of thing. Lupin and Keanu can come too . . . and of course the Professor is always welcome. In this sort of situation, the more powerful minds present, the better. Professor? Won't you come along with us? We could use the help." Xavier smiled at his goddaughter and looked up at his old friend Lupin as they prepared to go. "Papa," Athena said informally, addressing Lupin, "I'll be right there. I just . . . have something to take care of."

"Go ahead," Lupin said, "we can't use any of those books without you, anyway." He smiled, knowing that his daughter wanted to bid farewell to Logan— at least for now. They nodded at each other, and he left. She waited until he was a good distance from the door to talk to Logan.

"Hey you," Athena said, as she turned to look at him. Before she could say anything more, he had her in a tight embrace and was kissing her with everything he had inside of him. She actually had to struggle to get her words out as he kissed her ferociously.

"Mm—I'm sorry for—not being able—to spend—time with you," She barely got out. Athena's tongue felt so exhausted she almost felt like panting. But she knew that was just what Logan wanted, so she would deny him that pleasure-for now.

He kissed her one last time, and replied as he held her close, "It's okay. You warned me you would be busy like this, when we first started going together. It's not as if you didn't tell me about it. Besides, you're doing important work. You're saving the world." The pair grinned at each other, and Athena wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, pressing her chest up against his. A devilish look spread across her face, and she whispered, "When I get back, we're going to have a nice dinner – or will it be breakfast...? – together. No interruptions. And I'll give you something afterwards that you'll really like."

"Any hint as to what it is?" Logan said, hunger in his eyes.

"Now, don't be such a bad boy. That would just ruin the surprise," Athena laughed and bid him adieu for the moment. She followed her brother, father, Jean, and Xavier back to the Academy, and all of them quickly slipped through to the other side- to Xaphania.

Jean was stunned by the beautiful halls of Xaphania; it almost looked like a building in Venice, amongst all the dramatic Roman architecture rather than a school. Though Jean was shocked by the beauty that seemed beyond compare, Athena, Lupin, and Keanu were unimpressed by it, at first. They just entered normally and walked to their desks, seeing if any messages had come for them. The only one of them who showed any appreciation for the beautiful building around them was Athena. Sitting at her desk, and spinning a bit in her office chair, the young matrixa stretched her arms and said, almost like a purring cat, "It's so good to be home." She smiled, and then turned towards her computer and checked her e-mail. Athena had only one from a distant friend in France who was a vampire, and had performed in the Theatre des Vampires long ago with her, as well as with Lestat. Her friend, named Jacqueline, would be coming to Xaphania within the next few days, according to the e-mail. Athena was excited to see her old friend again; it had been four years since they'd last met, at Jacqueline's daughter's birthday party. Jacqueline, since the end of her rather long stint as an actress, had been courted by the son of a wealthy werewolf family, and had fallen in love with him unexpectedly. She hadn't given up her immortal life, but lived in a way that seemed strange even to Athena— Jacqueline had become not much more than the wife of a werewolf noble, and had bore him two children. One of them, to the delight of Jacqueline and Athena, had more vampire traits than werewolf ones. Though Jacqueline loved her husband and his family, and Athena thought her husband and his family was a fine and warm family to marry into, they were both happy to see some of their own illustrious line carried on into the next generation.

However, though Jacqueline characterized herself as a wife and mother first, she was anything but whenever she came to Xaphania. Athena's friend always left her children and husband behind; their young family was wealthy enough to hire a nanny for the time that Jacqueline was away. Jacqueline always enjoyed her visits with Athena, though she hadn't had the chance to in a few years. When she visited Athena, they both remembered old times and the fun they used to have together. Jacqueline was always a good fighter, though not a matrixa, and Athena liked to spar with her whenever her friend was willing. In Xaphania, the chance to spar with Athena was a rare one; Athena hardly let anyone who asked fight with her. She smiled at herself, and reminded herself just how lucky she was – she had gone from being a princess practically in exile to fulfilling her mother's wishes. Athena remembered all of her suffering, as well as her triumphs; strangely, the suffering seemed more valuable to her. That pain had made her stronger and made her appreciate the good things in her life . . . like the fact that she had Logan.

"Athena, you okay? Did you get any bad news?" Keanu smiled as his sister slipped out of her reverie, and turned towards him, her cheeks still a little red from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay, and no. Quite the contrary. Jacqueline's coming in a few days," Athena said, as she started to connect back with reality, and printed the e-mail from her friend.

"That's great! We haven't seen her in . . . what, four years?"

Athena nodded. "We talked a while back. I think she might be coming to visit and to fight."

"To fight? She's not a matrixa."

"She may not be a matrixa, but she's a damn good fighter anyway. Jacqueline and I are old friends, and we go back to before I met your dad. I put myself on the line a couple times for her, so she might be doing this for me. Who knows?"

Lupin, Jean, and Xavier listened to the conversation between Athena and Keanu, when Lupin realized that Jean must be quite bored. "Jean, please, lie here," the kindly, but evidently powerful, Lupin said, motioning to the comfortable bed in front of her. "Athena usually sleeps here when she works late, but I think you can use it for the time we're here." Jean smiled and lay on it. Lupin removed the covers so that she could lie comfortably on the bed, and when he saw that the two mutants were ready, he approached his two children.

"Athena, Keanu, you'll have time to talk later. Can we get to the work at hand, please? I think we're all a bit tired and have a desire to go to bed before sunrise."

Athena and Keanu nodded, and approached their father, Athena stopping at the bookcase full of her biological father's books on magic. She had memorized many of the simple spells her father kept within these books, but the book Athena slipped from its spot on the bookshelf was a book of difficult spells. It took some power and skill to cast them; Athena felt lucky and blessed by her father's spirit to still have the power of his line and to be able to use all of the magical knowledge he left to her.

Athena turned the musty pages of her father's book, until she reached a page that was titled, "How to Exorcise Unwanted Demons From a Person's Mind." She paced around the bed; eventually sitting in a chair next to Professor Xavier when she'd finished reviewing the instructions in her mind. It was then that she started to read them to everyone present.

"Exorcising a mind is, without a doubt, the most difficult sorcery one can perform. Extreme care must be taken. If care is not taken, then the poor subject's mind will be lost between the here and now and the thereafter. Do not perform this spell alone; it should involve at least three people of strong telepathic power.

Firstly, take the afflicted one and get them to relax. To wash everything from their brains that is hateful. If hate is still with the person, then one of the casters could be hurt by it, no matter for whom the hate is meant. After the person is calm, chant these words for the duration of this magick spell: _Inhibituia seta kabish paradus_. This will allow the mind's power to be truly calm beyond the tangible.

While the mind is calm, have another caster infiltrate the calm mind and pick out the part that is afflicting the calmed person. If the afflicted person is of considerable strength, it is best to have two people perform this difficult task; at least one of the people who infiltrate the mind should know the afflicted one very well. After plucking out the affliction, be sure to disconnect gradually from the mind and slowly stop the intensity of the spell, including the chanting of the words mentioned earlier. Let the formerly afflicted one rest, and when he wakes, all his afflictions will have left him."

Athena laughed at the book, written with the assumption that everyone involved was a man. "Almost comical," she said, smiling a bit. "So, shall we begin? Why don't you and Papa chant, Keanu," Athena said warmly, "and Xavier and I will deal with Jean's mind?"

"That sounds alright." Lupin smiled in a somewhat roguish way at his son. "Ready to do some magic, m'boy?" Keanu exchanged a grin with his father, and they began the pace of the spell as soon as Jean said she was ready. The young telepathic mutant didn't even feel nervous; she was willing to endure anything to get the horrible creature Siete out of her mind. When the time came, Jean wanted to kick Siete's arrogant ass around sometime, though she knew that the pleasure of causing Siete's death was sure to be Athena's, since he was her half-brother, after all.

Jean fell into the lull of a blissful sleep, and didn't even notice when the father and son werewolves started chanting.

* * *

It was late – well, depending on how you looked at it. As Logan stood at the entrance of the supernatural house near the Academy, he could see the first signs of sunrise. Most of the vampires that had come to New York to fight in this war had already sought shelter from the sun that was infamous for the ability to kill most of them – except Athena. The werewolves, who were nocturnal creatures only by habit, had mostly returned to their human forms for the coming day. The few young werewolves staying in the complex, apparently teenagers, were already getting ready for a day of studies and tutoring. Logan had already seen the tutor that Athena had sent for Kris; he was a teacher from the school that Athena's youngest brother was trying to enter, and one of the last teaching resources that Athena could possibly tap for her dear brother. Logan figured that her brother would probably stay in his room for the whole day with his new tutor; Athena would've probably demanded that, in an effort to salvage her brother's future. The mutant had never had any siblings, but he could grasp what his love was feeling – she wanted Kris to be happy and to succeed in life. Logan knew the feeling well, because he had once felt it . . . when he brought Rogue to the Academy. He didn't care about himself; he just wanted her to be happy and safe. Now she was, and he felt like something had been accomplished . . . even when she had gone back with all of the other mutants to the Academy to get some semblance of rest, he could see the happiness shining in her eyes. 

Logan was a bit restless, since the matrixs and matrixas had also gone to rest, or to practice fighting for a bit in the spacious dojos that were on the upper floors. He wished Athena would arrive at the complex already; her promise of dinner/breakfast was tantalizing his senses and imagination. Her beauty had indeed gotten to his heart, and despite all the things she did, and everything she was, he loved her. That was the truth that Logan would always have.

The sun had just begun rising when a figure started to walk towards him, which he couldn't see because of the rising sun's rays. Logan raised a hand to his forehead, trying to see despite the almost blinding light, but the figure ran towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek and hands. A rare smile curled on Logan's face; it was Athena. She was as beautiful as ever, though simply dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans. In her arms was a book, bound in thick leather and, apparently, heavy, from the way Athena carried it on her right hip. Logan didn't think to ask her about the book as he focused on her wonderfully curvy hips, and how they matched the rest of her body. Athena blushed as she realized that Logan was admiring her figure without any restraint in his eyes; she had never been admired so shamelessly in her life . . . not by her first love, nor by any of the innumerable suitors that had come to woo her after.

Her lavender eyes were soft as she said, her voice barely more than a whisper, "I hope I didn't take too long." As she glided into his arms, Logan almost choked up with tears of happiness. Here she was with him being here with her, and nothing else mattered. He wasn't used to sweetness like this, and Logan wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He decided to try to make it last for as long as he possibly could.

"No, you didn't," he said, his rough voice matching the volume of hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her inside the complex. The entire first floor was empty, since everyone had gone upstairs to pursue their own devices. A table was set, with beautifully black tablecloth, and a simple breakfast was made. Scrambled eggs, blueberry pancakes, and French toast sat on each of the plates, and neither of them spoke. It seemed that words were so much less elegant that what sat in front of them and what each of them could feel – along with the fact that they were so aware of the other's emotions. Athena wanted Logan, and Logan wanted Athena. There was nothing else more important than that. But despite her longing, Athena would wait . . . just a few more minutes. After all, she and Logan had waited for so long – what were a few more minutes?

Athena kissed Logan, and pulled him towards the table so they could eat. "Who did this?" She spoke simply, not wanting to complicate the beauty of the time that they spent together.

"A werewolf. I guess he was thankful for you doing something for him in the past, and he wanted to return the favor." Logan looked up at Athena's eyes – eyes he wanted to sleep inside and kiss. They were the portals into the woman that he had found so mysterious, and that he loved.

Athena smiled slightly. "There are so many I helped . . . I have to find him and thank him. This is a wonderful breakfast." She picked up a fork and knife and started on the pancakes, cutting them up into small pieces and trying to be graceful as she put them into her mouth. Athena looked at Logan as he started to eat, and couldn't help but want his handsome face – all of his features seemed so perfect that she couldn't help but wonder if he had been made as an answer to her prayers. An answer to all of those nights she had been up, crying, and mourning the love that seemed to elude her grasp.

Now that Athena knew that, in a way, he had – thanks to the strings of destiny that her mother had pulled – she couldn't keep that information from him any longer. She glanced at the book that she had placed on the uncovered portion of the table, which she had taken from her father's book in Xaphania. It held all the information that confirmed Athena's revelations. Now she had to share that with him.

As Logan started on his eggs, Athena reached across the table and touched his hand. They looked at each other, and Logan felt something was wrong by the small tears that were slowly becoming visibly on the surface of her eyes.

"Logan," Athena whispered, "we should go back to our room. I have something I want to tell you . . . and show you."

Logan reached out to Athena's face, and kissed her hand. "Is there a room we can use here? The other mutants are at the Academy."

"Yeah," Athena said, her voice informal as the tears gently rolled down her face. She let them be, because they were tears of joy. Now she would share all of herself with Logan, and he would truly know her better than anyone who had ever lived.

Logan brushed her tears away, and followed her up the stairs, keeping his hands on her waist. He kissed her hair and face, and wished that what she had to tell him wouldn't destroy the sweetness he was feeling in his heart.


End file.
